Rebel Son
by Kezzstar
Summary: Sequel to "We Are One". Bad News Barrett and Star were huge Superstars back in their day, can their sons Wade Barrett, Lawrence Knight and Stu Sanders continue on the fine traditions? And what about the Nexus?
1. Prologue

Deep in an underground carpark, another foe had fallen to the Champion. Admittedly, the Champion didn't look like much, but he was tough, and that is where his opponents had lost.

"Anyone else?!" The Champion roared. A briefcase full of cash sat next to him. "Anyone at all? For all of the money in this briefcase if you can beat me?!"

Jeers and cheers went up from the small, unruly crowd, but no one stepped forward.

"Double or nothing then! Come on!" The Champion goaded.

Finally, a tall, well-built young man approached. He had dark hair, a determined face, and wore a ninja headband around his arm. On the headband was an anchor.

"All right then mate, you're on." His deep voice was arrogant. The Champion scowled. Australian, by the sound of his accent. The Champion knew how to deal with arrogant Aussies.

"Think fast!" The Champion threw the first punch, knocking the young man off-guard. He recovered quickly though, and shot back with jabs of his own.

The two men weaved and darted around each other. The Champion growled. This upstart was holding back, just like the others who mistook his size for weakness! He'd soon show this Australian what happened to men who took the Champion lightly!

He started pummelling the young man, every blow stronger than the last. The young man took it for a minute, before countering with shots of his own. The Champion staggered. This young man was as strong as he looked, perhaps even stronger.

He slammed his fist into the young mans face again, sending him flying into the crowd, who hauled him to his feet and threw him back into the fray. Blood streamed from his nose and lip, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He slammed his hands together in a flurry of hand signs.

"Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Snake!"

And attacked the Champion with slaps that sounded like gunshots, knocking the Champion to the ground. Without thinking, he mounted the man and began laying into him with countless blows.

It might have been one punch, it might have been a hundred, but finally the Champion had had enough.

"I quit! You win! Please!" He cried.

"What a loser." A slightly taller man who looked like the challenger only with long blonde hair pulled the challenger away. "C'mon Wade, let's get our money and go."

"Aww, but there's more people to fight!" A third young man, who looked identical to the second only shorter and with short blonde hair, whined. The third man wore his ninja headband around his forehead where it belonged, in contrast to his twin who let it dangle loosely from his neck.

"Forget it Stu, we need to get home before Mum and Dad find out we're gone and have a fit." The dark-haired man said.

"What, too much of a coward to stay?" One of the bookers sneered. The long-haired twin glowered at him.

"Easy Lawrence, don't let them get to you." The short-haired twin warned.

His twin didn't listen, and flew at the booker.

"Well, there goes our money." The dark-haired man glowered.

The room erupted into a brawl. The three young Australians were easily outnumbered.

"Come on!" The short-haired twin grabbed his brothers. Suddenly, his eyes turned bright pink, and the three disappeared!

"Well done Stu, you've blinded yourself and only moved us ten feet!" The long-haired twin snapped at his brother, as the crowd turned around and saw their targets now behind them!

"It gives us time to get out of here! Use Time Eyes and we can go!" The dark-haired man commanded. His brother growled, before closing his eyes and reopening them, their colour now a deep mauve.

It was as if the room slowed to a crawl. The three brothers quickly got out of there, and piled into their car.

"Well done Lawrence, you completely ruined everything!" The dark-haired man snapped as they drove home to their parents huge estate.

"I'm sorry!" The long-haired twin snapped, rubbing his sore eyes.

"ALMOST." The short-haired man grinned. He lifted up his hands, two bags in them.

"All the earnings that those bookers would have gotten tonight!" The long-haired man had to laugh at his twin. The mood in the car quickly improved after that!

Soon, the car drove up a long driveway, and stopped in front of a mansion.

The three men quietly slipped into a window, and tip-toed through the lounge room, certain they were safe. Suddenly, they were blinded by the light.

They groaned. An old man was sat on the couch facing them, with a smirk on his face.

"Gentlemen," He said in a strong English accent. "I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!"


	2. I'm Afraid I've Got Some BAD NEWS

Wade Barrett Jr, the oldest Barrett brother, was a clone of his father, except he had his mothers eyes.

Not the shape or colour, which were his fathers, but his abilities. Wade had inheritied the full strength of Stars eyes, being the only other Misneach alive who could operate his Eye Powers with one eye. He alone was the only one of her sons to inherit her signature Puppet Eyes too. Otherwise, he had X-Ray Eyes, Mimic Eyes, Pain Eyes and Mood Eyes (the ability to play with the emotions of anyone he makes eye contact with).

Wade was Bad News Barrett to an absolute tee, except for one small difference, which he had also inherited from his mother – instead of money, Wade was obsessed with honey. His wife, Esmerelda, had even built him a bunker off their basement just so he could store the thousands of different jars of honey he had. Esmerelda was the daughter of Hazard, the Head of the Misneach Clan and loved her husband dearly. A constant bone of contention between them was that Wade wouldn't Imprint on her – to his credit, he did try, but his self-absorption and his love of honey (and his daughter) stood in the way.

Wade was also fiercely protective of his two brothers and of their friends. As the oldest of them all, Wade was their leader and mentor, often leading the group into a lot of trouble (another gift from his dear old mum). His best friend was Ace Gabriel, the oldest son of Beth Phoenix and Justin Gabriel. Ace tried to reign in some of Wades more evil tendancies, but often found himself going along with what his friend wanted anyway.

–

Lawrence Knight was the older of the two Barrett twins, and considered himself the black sheep of the family. His hair was the colour of honey like his mother, and he wore it long, like his father used to. He was also the tallest of the three Barrett brothers, easily dwarfing his twin and barely making it past Wade.

Lawrence hated his family as much as he loved them. It rankled that he didn't get Puppet Eyes, instead having the nifty combination of X-Ray Eyes, Copy Eyes, Repeat Eyes (allowing him to see into the past), Future Eyes and Time Eyes (allowing him to manipulate the speed of time). It also angered him that he couldn't use one eye to activate his powers as his older brother could, he had to use both. It angered him how much he was like his father, how he looked like his father, how he acted like his father. He wished he could be more like his mother.

Maybe then his father would love him. Lawrence knew that the only reason Bad News Barrett gave a toss about his sons at all is because they were a part of Star, and she loved them dearly. He wanted his father to love him for who he was, not for who his mother was.

–

Stu Sanders, the youngest and smallest Barrett twin, was Star to a tee. Sure, he might look like his father except for his short blonde hair, but every bit of him was Star.

It had caused his parents much anxiety at first, thinking that Stu might accidentally Imprint...until they found out that Stu was as devious as his mother, and had faked Imprinting on the next door neighbours daughter in order to get away with murder for two weeks as a child.

He had X-Ray Eyes, Copy Eyes, Image Eyes, Teleport Eyes and Disguise Eyes, which, along with his great-grandmothers ability to combine Eye Powers, allowed him to cause as much trouble as he liked. Like his brothers, he had a fond taste for honey (not quite as bad as Wade) and thought the world of his parents. He was also the leader of the new Unholy Trio, with Spike Gabriel (the youngest Gabriel son) and Malcolm Slater (the only son of Heath Slater).

–

Wade "Bad News" Barrett had NOT aged well.

Being of the Clans, he was destined to live well into his mid one hundred and forties, however at fifty-nine he looked every year of eighty. Sure, he was still ripped and could easily beat down anyone he wanted, but his hair was gray and his face was wrinkled and scarred.

He smirked at his three sons, who stood before him.

"So what's your bad news NOW old man?" Wade glared at him.

Bad News smirk only broadened.

"You woke your mother up." He replied.

The three Barrett sons went pale. They loved their mother dearly, but they were also terrified of the powerful Misneach ninja.

Almost on cue, a young-looking lady leapt down from the top of the stairs and landed on the back of Bad News chair.

"I really wish you wouldn't Lucky, it's bad for the furniture." Bad News groaned.

Star had not aged a day since she'd left the WWE. Maybe a few light wrinkes around her eyes and mouth, but other than that she looked easily 22-23 years old. Not bad for a lady in her mid-fifties.

"We'll buy a new one, it's not like we lack money." Star pointed out. After leaving the WWE all those years ago as billionaires, Bad News and Star had helped a company called WCPW raise their wrestling promotion, Defiant Wrestling, to new heights. Bad News was the General Manager and Star was the CEO, and Defiant Wrestling was almost as powerful as the WWE was. The Barrett family certainly didn't lack money.

"I prefer NOT to be constantly replacing things that you break because you won't take a bit of care." Bad News frowned at her. Star grinned and kissed his cheek. The pair loved each other more than ever, although Star was still scared of her husbands temper!

"Anyway, might I ask what you three were doing up in the middle of the night right before a pay-per-view?" Star glared at her three sons, who gulped. "Wade, Relda's furious at you. You were supposed to escort her to a Clan meeting."

"There was an opportunity and..." Wade trailled off, knowing that if he told his mother that he'd been in an illegal street fight he'd be dead within seconds.

"You've been street fighting again." His father took care of that for him.

Star frowned at her oldest son.

"What?! Like you and Dad didn't fight illegally all over Europe!" Lawrence snapped.

"Things were different back then!" Bad News yelled. "We didn't have money, or power. I was living off being the second son of the Barrett Clan, and your mother..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence. The three boys knew that their mother had been sold to a paedophile as a baby, and had endured fifteen years of abuse. Star could never forget her childhood, no matter how hard she tried.

"Sorry Mum." Stu whispered.

"Every time you get caught you say you're sorry. Yet you keep going out." Star looked sadly at the boys, who looked guilty.

"I'm not sorry." Lawrence snapped suddenly. "What do YOU care anyway? We're either fighting for you in "legal" matches or fighting on the street, what difference does it make?!"

"Don't you DARE take that tone with your mother!" Bad News was on his feet in an instant.

"Of course, you don't care about us at all, it's all about your stupid wife." Lawrence pushed.

"WADE NO!" Star cried as Bad News lurched at his son, eyes almost silver.

"You take that back you little punk!" He growled, grabbing his son by the collar.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME LITTLE!" Lawrence roared, and the fight was on.

"Am I really that bad when people call me the "L" word?" Star wondered as the two men wrestled.

"We all are Mum." Wade put an arm around his mother. "We'll get to bed. I'm sure Relda is DYING to rip into me."

"You're her responsibility now." Star told him. "So get out of my sight before I deck you."

"Yes Mum. Love you Mum." Wade gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek before scurrying outside to his own home down the lane.

"Wade, Lawrence, ENOUGH!" Star yelled. The two men ignored her. "Fine, have it your way. RAT, TIGER, MONKEY, DRAGON, SNAKE!"

Bad News was wise to his wifes tricks by this stage, and quickly got out of the way. Lawrence wasn't so lucky, and copped a full blast of Infinite Paralysis.

"Get your brother to bed. We'll deal with you in the morning." Star glared at Stu, who was trying to help his twin up.

"Yes Mum. Night Mum. Love you Mum!" Stu lifted up his brother and fled to their wing of Barrett Manor.

"Was that REALLY necessary?" Bad News raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"I don't know what it is between you two. He's your son." Star looked at her husband, who sighed.

"I know. He's just...difficult." Bad News hugged his wife. "I'm sorry."

"We'll figure something out." Star kissed the aged face that she loved now more than ever. "Actually, I think I might have the ticket."

"Oh?" Bad News led Star back to his chair, where she settled happily into his lap.

"John Cena contacted me. He's not happy with how the WWE has been run recently." Star started.

Bad News groaned.

"Oh come on now Wade, that was nearly thirty years ago." Star rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're STILL jealous."

"I'm not, honest, it's just I know he still loves you." Bad News pointed out.

"Even after he married Randy? C'mon Wade, you're being silly." Star laughed.

"Am not." Bad News grumbled.

"Anyway, you remember how he knocked Randy up? Their son is a few months younger than the twins. Felix Cena-Orton." Star continued. "They don't want him going to the WWE, so they wanted to know if he could come to us for training and perhaps sign with Defiant Wrestling."

"Of course he does. Anything to worm his way into our lives." Bad News pouted.

"WADE!" Star chided him. "Maybe we could put Felix under Lawrences wing? Give him something to focus on."

"That takes care of Lawrence, but what about Wade and Stu? Wade loves getting into trouble, and Stu will do anything his brothers do." Bad News pointed out.

"Hopefully if Lawrence settles down, that will take care of Stu. I'm also going to put the Unholy Trio into the Tag Team Title hunt. That should keep them occupied." Star mused.

"And Wade? We thought marrying him to the Head Family of the Misneach Clan would keep him under control, but he's more like me than we thought." Bad News sighed.

"He's Esmereldas problem now. I'll have a chat to her." Star stretched with a yawn. "Your bloody children..."

"They're just as much yours as mine." Bad News chuckled. He gripped his Lucky Star tightly. "How about we get to bed, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Star rubbed her eyes. "HEY!"

Bad News had lifted her up in his arms again, and was going to carry her to bed whether she liked it or not.

"You'd think after all these years you'd get the memo that I can WALK!"

"I know you can. I just like annoying you."

"Put me down!"

"Not going to happen Lucky."

"WADE!"

–

Next day, Stu Sanders sat with Spike Gabriel and Malcolm Slater near the pool. The Gabriels and the Slaters lived close by, so the new Unholy Trio were never far apart. All three were signed to Defiant Wrestling, and kept the crowds in stitches with their antics.

"So Mum's put us in the hunt for the Defiant Tag Titles." Stu was telling his two best friends. "And I have the perfect plan for us to snag them with hardly any effort at all."

"This is a bad idea." Spike piped up immediately.

"You haven't even heard it!" Stu looked upset.

"Fine. Proceed." Spike lounged about in the hammock.

"I was inspired by a few of my mothers plans-," Stu started.

"This is definitely a bad idea." Malcolm looked up at Spike.

"GUYS!" Stu pouted.

Meanwhile, up in the forest that sat at the back of the Barrett estate, Lawrence Knight was complaining bitterly to his friends, ZZ Jackson (son of Zeke), Timmy Bryan (son of Daniel) and Teddy Rhodes (son of Cody), who had his girlfriend Melody Fox (daughter of Alicia) in tow.

"You're SO lucky the Vipers haven't wiped the floor with you yet Rhodes. Your family are leeches if I've ever seen one." Timmy looked down his nose at Teddy, who smirked.

"The Rhodes happen to be good friends with the Ortons, and don't you forget it." Teddy cuddled Melody from behind.

"Speaking of the Ortons." Lawrence sighed, sitting up in a tree. "I've got to mentor Felix."

"John Cenas son?" ZZ blinked. "Well aren't YOU the lucky one!"

"Lucky's my mother." Lawrence said bitterly. "I'm supposed to meet him at the gym tonight."

"Go easy on him Lawrence, he's a good kid." Teddy said. "We went to school together."

"He's a lot like John, but you can definitely see the Viper influence. He's Randy's son too alright." Melody told them. "He's one of the few people I know who has total control of his demon."

Silence fell. All of them knew how Randys demon was causing havoc with his marriage, how poor John Cena had often been beaten black and blue by his possessed husband.

"Wonder how long that will last." Lawrence wondered, plucking an apple from the branch above him.

"It's like having another voice inside your head." Melody told them.

"Sounds like my fathers Imprint." Lawrence spat.

"You're too hung up on your father Lawrence. You're twenty-three years old, isn't it time you let it go?" Timmy pointed out.

Lawrence sighed.

Meanwhile, Wade Barrett Jr was being forced to scrub the floors of their small manor as punishment for the previous night.

"Love, really, I'm a BARRETT, can't we just hire someone to do it for us?" He groaned.

One flicker of his wifes Pain Eyes however was enough to get him scrubbing again. Esmerelda had the same eyes as her husband, something Star found extremely cute.

"Bloody woman." Wade muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Wade grumbled as a small child knelt beside him, also trying her hardest to scrub the floors.

"I'll help you Daddy." Little Treelo said. Wade smiled at his beloved only child, and together the pair managed to make the floors shine!

* * *

 **And here is the long-awaited sequel to "We Are One"! I always liked the names of the characters Stu Bennett played before he became Wade Barrett, so I thought I'd show them some love here. As always, read, review, like, subscribe, eat, love, pray, ENJOY!**


	3. Felix

Lawrence Knight sat in the ring and sighed. His new training partner, Felix Cena-Orton, was due any time now. The gym was mostly empty, save for the Unholy Trio fighting it out in the next ring. Lawrence smiled. He was fond of his twin, Stu Sanders, and hoped like crazy that his brother got the Tag Titles he deserved.

He thought about Wade Barrett Jr, his older brother. That morning, after his mother had delivered the bad news, Wade had taken his little brother aside for some advice.

"Try to stay patient. I used to get really pissed because Mum made me train you two, and all it did was cause fights. Make sure you listen as well, I learned a bit from you two knuckleheads too." His big brother had told him, tapping him on the forehead. It was their sign of affection, tapping each other on the forehead, something that Wade had done to his brothers since they were babies.

"Thanks Wade." Lawrence had smiled weakly.

"Chin up kid, you'll have fun. Trust me." Wade grinned. "More fun than me, anyway. Relda's pissed at me, so she's got me scrubbing floors all day."

 _Sucks to be him._ Lawrence chuckled to himself, stretching out and settling in the corner of the ring. _But I'm sure Treelo will help him._

Suddenly his breath caught in his throat. A young man walked in, it HAD to be Felix. Built like Randy Orton, but unmistakably John Cena, with startling blue eyes that stood out for miles.

Lawrence gulped. He'd never told anyone that he fancied men over women, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he was about to get caught out. Felix was beautiful, there was no doubt about it.

He pulled his headband from around his neck and fastened it around his forehead, how his twin would wear it. For some reason, he wanted to look like a real ninja. Stu looked over and noticed what his twin had done and grinned. Stu was as straight as an arrow (as his long list of broken hearts could attest to) but he had strong suspicions about Lawrence. This confirmed them.

"Hi." Said Felix, looking shy. "I'm looking for Lawrence Knight?"

"That's me. Nice to meet you." Lawrence offered his hand. The pair shook. Stu nudged Malcolm Slater, and the pair had a giggle.

Felix looked over at them, and looked confused.

"That's my brother, Stu Sanders, and his friends Spike Gabriel and Malcolm Slater." Lawrence scowled at the Unholy Trio.

"You have different surnames?" Felix looked confused.

"Because we're from the Barrett Clan." Lawrence explained. "Our father is the second son, therefore only our big brother Wade actually gets to remain in the Main Family. We're Branch Families now, thus we don't get to keep the same surname."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "And I thought politics in the Grey Goat Clan was bad. But aren't you also members of the Misneach Clan?"

"Dad technically outranks Mum as the second son. Not that he'll ever enforce it, he's a total slave to her." Lawrence said with a hint of bitterness.

Felix noticed this, but chose not to acknowledge it. He had plenty of problems with his father Randy Orton to know that sometimes things weren't always peachy between parent and child. "So, you're supposed to be training me. Where do we start?"

Lawrence blinked. "Um...well, I thought today we'd just figure out what you know already, then we'd work on harnessing your chakra." He mumbled. Felix had a voice of gold, and Lawrence was nearly sweating.

"Dad said something about that. So you're a ninja?" Felix asked.

Lawrence grinned. "Sure am."

He called over to his brother. "OI! STU! NEED TO BORROW YOU FOR A SECOND!"

Stu pricked up his ears. As earlier established, Stu was very easily led by his brothers, so the moment he heard his name his attention was 100% on his twin. "Coming!" He jumped from one ring to the next, making Felix drop his jaw in amazement.

"Stand here." Lawrence pointed to the middle of the ring.

"Sure." Stu stood where he was told.

Lawrence slapped his hands together. "BIRD, DRAGON, RAM, SNAKE!"

"FFFFFFFFFFF-!" Stu had to restrain himself from swearing furiously as he stumbled around the ring courtesy of his brothers Dizzy Punch. "That was MEAN Lawrence!"

"RAT-TIGER-MONKEY-SNAKE!" Lawrence weaved the hand signs too quick for Felix to follow. Stu desperately tried to escape, but his legs wouldn't work and he was floored by Paralysis Slaps.

"Are you okay?" Felix knelt beside Stu, helping him sit up.

"I'm fine. Had worse." Stu waved him off. "You should see what Mum is capable of."

"Your Mom is Star Barrett right?" Felix looked interested. "What's she like?"

Lawrence groaned. Stus face brightened.

"Mum is awesome! She's really funny, and she comes up with the coolest plans!" He began to describe his mother to Felix. "She can be really scary when she's mad though, not as scary as Dad but still pretty scary."

"Dad's not scary, he's just bloody loud and stupid." Lawrence snapped. "Now are we training or what?"

Felix blinked. Lawrence went slightly pink and cursed himself silently for letting his temper get the best of him.

"Come on, we'll go through some basic holds and grapples." He quickly shooed Stu out of the ring ("HEY!") and got to work with Felix.

–

"We're home!" Stu Sanders bolted into the house that night after training was over. Lawrence Knight walked in slowly behind him, his face dreamy. Felix Cena-Orton didn't need training in wrestling, and given a bit of time he would make a superb ninja. Felix was perfect in every way.

"Hey boys! Dinner is almost ready, plus there's a surprise for you in the living room." Star poked her head out of the kitchen with a grin.

"A surprise?" Stu bolted to the living room. "AUNT RUBIA!"

Lawrence was shaken from his daydreams. Aunt Rubia was here?!

He bolted to the living room. "Aunt Rubia!" He shoved Stu aside and hugged his "aunt".

Rubia smiled at the two boys. Rubia was a fusion, created when the Nexus stole the Imprint from Bad News Barretts cousin Sophia (by physically removing her heart) and transplanted it into her beloved Ruby. For nine years, Rubia had been in hiding from the Clans who had branded her a leech, even though she hadn't wanted the transplant to happen. However, fifteen years ago, Star, Bad News and the Shield had made a strong appeal for Rubia to be reinstated into the Barrett Clan. It had worked, and now the immortal Rubia doted on her nieces and nephews.

"And what have YOU been up to Lawrence?" Rubia kissed her nephew on the cheek.

"I beat Marty Scurll last week." Lawrence beamed.

"The Unholy Trio beat the Prestige!" Stu piped up, trying to shove his brother out of the way.

"You got them disqualified!"

"Still counts!"

"BOYS!" Star walked into the room. "Go set the table and let your aunt breathe."

"But-,"

"Mum-,"

"NOW." Star commanded.

The two boys quickly rushed to get the cutlery. Star smirked, before turning to Rubia.

"Wade should be here soon with 'Relda. Treelo is looking forward to seeing you again." She smiled.

"How old is little Treelo now?" Rubia asked as the two women sat on the sofa.

"She's five now. Looks so much like her aunt..." Star trailed off. She still missed her sister.

"I never knew Treelo." Rubia admitted. Since Sophia and Ruby fused, Rubia had shown to have a bit more empathy than either of them. "But if she was anything like you, I'm sure she was awesome."

Star sighed. Suddenly there was yelling from the kitchen.

"YOU TWO SET THE BLOODY TABLE PROPERLY!" They heard Bad News Barrett reaming his sons.

"Oh isn't dinner going to be fun..." Star groaned as Lawrence started mouthing off back.

–

Defiant Wrestling was a lot more relaxed than the WWE. Stu Sanders, Malcolm Slater and Spike Gabriel were getting ready for their match against the South Coast Connection.

"So we all remember the plan?" Stu asked, tying on his headband.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Spike shook his head.

"I think you're worrying over nothing!" Stu fired back.

"C'mon Spike, what's the worst that can happen? Yes, it's a bad idea, but even when it backfires, at least Stu's mom won't do anything to him." Malcolm tried to pacify Spike.

"I don't know what to say to that." Stu blinked.

The Unholy Trio headed out to the ring, Stu and Spike taking on Ashley Dunn and Kelly Sixx.

 _Don't wanna see your face,_

 _Don't wanna hear your words,_

 _Why don't you just -,_

"FUCK OFF!" Yelled the crowd as "Stay Beautiful" by the Manic Street Preachers heralded the arrival of the new Unholy Trio.

Stu stood on the apron while Spike got ready to take on Sixx. Malcolm stood at ringside, cheering on his two best friends. The match was exciting and fun, especially when Stu got tagged in and used his signature Shadow Paralysis Jutsu, a deadly combination of Image Eyes and Paralysis Slaps.

"Rat! Boar! Dragon! Snake!" He cried. Ashley blinked. There were now four of Stu in the ring, and ALL of them had the ability to paralyze him temporarily!

The four Stus closed in on their target, when suddenly Malcolm cried. "The Tag Team Titles!"

A man dressed in black with a balaclava had jumped into the arena and made off with the Defiant Tag Team Titles! Stus clones quickly took off after him.

"This is a trick of yours. It has to be." Sixx scowled at Spike, who looked offended.

"Why is it every time something funny happens you always accuse us?!" He sulked.

–

The man in black laid the Defiant Tag Team Titles on a chair, and then left. Just then, Joe Hendry and El Ligero walked past.

"The stolen titles!" Joe cried. El Ligero looked shocked. "Quick, let's pinch them before anyone notices!"

Sure enough, the Prestige made off with the Titles! The man in black watched them from the shadows. The plan was working. The man in black then walked to a dark, forgotten locker room at the back of the arena that wasn't used anymore.

He walked through the door and stood perfectly still. Another man walked over and tapped him with something that looked like an old Misneach wand.

The man in black shook, before devolving back into a ghoul.

"So that works." The other man said. "And the Unholy Trio believe that I'm working for them. Perfect."

He pulled out an urn, and the ghoul disappeared back into its home. The man put the urn and the wand back into his bag.

"They have no idea."

–

"It worked!" Stu Sanders laughed as news of the Prestige, the Bullet Club, Primate and Jimmy Havoc all stealing the Defiant Tag Team Titles from each other reached the locker room of the Unholy Trio.

"I have to admit, this was good work on your part." Malcolm Slater grinned. "Give it a week or two, then we'll get the Titles back and present them to the SCC and bingo! They'll give us a title-match out of gratitude!"

"And to think Mum wanted us to WORK for those titles!" Stu laughed. "Boy aren't she and Dad going to be pissed!"

"Your mother isn't stupid Stu, she'll have it all worked out." Spike Gabriel warned.

"What's she going to do?" Stu chuckled as his new assistant, Motor, walked in. "Good work Motor. Now go and fetch me a coffee."

"Yes sir." Motor bowed, before leaving to go and fetch some refreshments.

"So that's who you hired to steal the titles?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "No wonder he took the job. He looks like a complete loser."

"A loser who makes good coffee." Stu shrugged.

* * *

 **I enjoy watching Defiant Wrestling, so I thought I'd mix things up a little bit. Enjoy!**


	4. Treelo Barrett

Treelo scowled.

"So how many Eye Powers do you have now Barrett?" Rose, the daughter of Emma and Adam Rose, taunted her young friend.

"I have X-Ray Eyes! So I'm a Misneach!" Treelo fired back. As the daughter of a super-clanner, Treelo was destined to only get one kekkei genkai, unlike her father Wade Barrett Jr. who had both the Misneach kekkei genkai and the Barrett kekkei genkai.

"You only have one power! I have all five so NEH!" Rose teased mercilessly. "You're a Barrett!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"What's going on out here? Rose, are you teasing again?" Adam and Wade walked out to the sun-house that sat outside Wades small home on the Barrett Estate.

"She called me a Barrett!" Treelo cried, flinging herself into her fathers arms.

"Baby." Rose muttered under her breath. Rose was seven and Treelo was five, and Rose had a bad habit of teasing the younger girl. Worse, she had most of the children in Radaxian teasing poor Treelo, making visits to the Misneach village somewhat traumatizing for the young girl.

"I am not!" Treelo fired back.

"ENOUGH." Wade growled. "Adam, I'll see you later."

"Very well." Adam said. He wasn't fond of the younger man at all. "Come Rose. We'll go to the Lionswood Forest and hunt for leaves."

"YAY!" Rose latched on to her father, and the pair headed back to the Barrett Manor, where the portal between the Barrett Estate and Radaxian was.

"Meanie." Treelo sniffed as the pair left. Wade sighed.

"You know Nanna didn't have all of her Eye Powers until she was twenty-three." He told his injured daughter. "And she's super-powerful."

"I know." Treelo sighed dramatically. Wade tried not to laugh, but poor Treelo was so cute when she was pathetic.

"Besides, Pop's a Barrett and you like Pop." He said instead. "There's nothing wrong with being a Barrett."

"Yes Papa." Treelo hid her face in her fathers shirt.

"It's better than being a Grey Goat." Wade teased, making the little girl giggle. "Come on, let's go have some lunch with Mummy. I think Nanna is coming over."

"YAY!" Treelo cried, latching on to her father, who picked her up and carried her inside.

Esmerelda watched as the pair walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She frowned.

"Wade, you shouldn't be carrying Treelo around. She's fully capable of walking." She scolded her husband as he put his daughter down.

"But she's my little princess!" Wade tickled the little girl, who laughed and ran behind her mother to escape.

Esmerelda sighed as Treelo hugged her legs. She reached down and patted her daughters head.

"Your Papa spoils you. But I can forgive him for that." She pinched the little girls cheek. "Now go and set the dining room table for me. Nanna should be here soon."

"YAY!" Treelo rushed to the dining room to make it look great. Wade chuckled, his heart feeling warm, and he hugged his wife.

"Stop it. Not when your mother is nearly here." Esmerelda playfully swatted him away as he cheekily kissed her neck.

"You're mine tonight." He growled in her ear. She giggled.

"WADE! 'RELDA! TREELO!" They heard Star calling.

"Hi Nanna!" Treelo raced to the front door. "Pop!"

"Hey kiddo." Bad News Barrett stooped down to pick up and cuddle his grand-daughter. "Is the house spic-and-span? Or do I have to give you a ticking off?"

"It's spic-and-span Poppy!" Treelo giggled as Wade and Esmerelda walked out. Wade went slightly pale at the sight of his father.

"Hi Dad. Didn't realize you'd be joining us." He shook his fathers hand.

"You know that where ever your mother is, I'm not far behind." Bad News glowered at him. Star sighed.

"You're a pain old man." She teased. Bad News sighed, and put his grand-daughter down. She ran off to finish setting the table as the adults walked in. Bad News was discovering some of the downsides to having Imprinted on his Lucky Star, for as time went on it became increasingly physically painful to be separated from her, even if she was only in the next room. His nerves seemed to scream unless he was touching her, and every second without hearing her voice was agony.

He reached out and touched her hand. She interlaced her fingers with his, and he felt himself calm down. He looked at his son, who was talking with his mother animatedly. Wade would never Imprint on anyone. His heart belonged to too many people – his wife, his daughter, his parents, his brothers, his friends. Not like Bad News, whose love for his Lucky Star sometimes bordered on obsession.

"Your Aunt Rubia is heading to Africa in two weeks time for some charity work." Star was talking to Esmerelda and Wade, while Treelo sat on her lap. "So we've put you in a match with Martin Kirby to raise money."

"I can beat Kirby in my sleep." Wade sneered.

"Then why has he beaten you three times in a row?" Bad News asked.

Wade turned bright red as everyone laughed. Martin Kirby, the leader of the Kirb-Krawlers, was a perpetual thorn in Wades side. He couldn't beat Wade fairly (because being a super-clanner means Wade and his brothers are incredibly strong) so he beat Wade by inventing any number of idiotic plans that usually worked.

"To be fair, what you did last week was rather mean." Star pointed out. "Funny, but mean."

"Hey, if I have Mood Eyes, I might as well use them." Wade shrugged.

"Yeah, but if it hadn't been for Prince Ameen and Gabriel Kidd, Kirby would have probably offed himself." Star said. "Then we would have had inquiries and scandal and fines and it would have been messy."

"Corporate sellout." Wade teased his mother.

"He has a point. Imagine how much fun we could have had if you had Mood Eyes." Bad News pointed out.

"I prefer Truth Eyes. You can do a lot more damage with peoples secrets." Star shrugged.

Esmerelda put her nose to the air. "That would be lunch ready. Ready to eat?"

Everyone was. It was a pleasant lunch, and Treelo kept everyone amused with her antics.

"You are gorgeous." Her grand-mother ruffled her hair.

Treelo smiled, and completely forgot about Rose and the other Misneach children.

–

Later that afternoon, Treelo went for a walk through the Barrett woods. They weren't quite as nice as the Lionswood forest in Radaxian, but there was a Lionswood tree in the centre, which is where Treelo went and played by herself. Today however, she was in for a treat.

She skipped along the path to the Lionswood tree, when she heard three familiar voices.

"UNCLE STU! MALCOLM! SPIKE!" Treelo bolted to the tree. Nested in the branches were the Unholy Trio.

"Hey kiddo." Stu Sanders dropped down from the tree and hugged his niece. "Wanna come up with us?"

"YAY!" Treelo cried. "Papa never lets me climb trees."

"That's because your dad is a boring old biddy." Stu couldn't resist taking a swipe at his older brother. "Hold on tight, here we go!"

Treelo squealed with delight, gripping her uncle tightly as he swung back up into the tree. Malcolm Slater and Spike Gabriel both chuckled. They thought the little girl was adorable, and had informally inducted her into the group.

"Who's that?" Treelo asked as they settled onto a sturdy branch. She pointed to a man who was sitting on one of the lower branches, quiet.

"That's my assistant, Motor." Stu bragged.

"I thought I was your assistant!" Treelo accused.

"You're not old enough to buy booze." Malcolm pointed out.

"But Uncle Stu doesn't drink booze." Treelo said.

"We do!" Malcolm chuckled. Treelo turned up her nose at him.

"So what have you been up to today Tree-Trunk?" Stu quickly changed the subject. Treelo might be only five, but she could still pack a punch.

"Rose came over. She was mean to me." Treelo looked down.

"She still teasing you about your Eye Powers?" Spike asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. It sucks, because she's only seven and she has all of her Eye Powers already!" Treelo whined. "It's not fair."

"What Eye Powers does she have?" Motor asked innocently.

"X-Ray Eyes, Copy Eyes, Truth Eyes, Shadow Eyes and Pain Eyes." Treelo sulked.

"Wait, so she doesn't have one of the major powers like Oracle Eyes or Time Eyes?" Stu laughed. "And she gives YOU crap?!"

"How pathetic!" Malcolm and Spike also laughed.

"You come from a very strong line of Misneaches. Your great-great-grand-mother has Oracle Eyes, your great-grand-mother has Healing Eyes and your dear old Nanna has the rare and powerful Puppet Eyes." Stu told his niece. "You're in line to get some very, very good Eye Powers."

"Could I get Puppet Eyes like Nanna and Papa?" Treelo perked up.

"That'd be cool. Or you could get Time Eyes like Uncle Lawrence, or Teleport Eyes like me." Stu continued to pump the young girl up. "Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Yup!" Treelo beamed. Uncle Stu could always make her feel better.

–

"Father?" The man said as he walked through the large, airy building. The building was built of white marble, and had lots of windows and openings that allowed nature in.

"Hello son. Did you find out anything interesting?" A wizened old man sat near the pool, his face hidden by the darkness.

"There's a young Misneach, she's only seven but she has all five Eye Powers already." Motor said, sitting by his father. "I have a Misneach wand, I've stolen some of the Phenoms ghouls and a unicorn, plus I'm a Viper."

"Thank goodness for the Lionswood sap and your mothers strength." The old man chuckled. "That sap can break just about any seal, no wonder the Vipers didn't want the Misneaches to get their trees back."

"So what do you want me to do?" Motor asked.

"Wait. Win their trust. You'll get an opportunity to get your Eyes." The clouds moved away from the moon, revealing a much-aged CM Punk!

* * *

 **Ever have a good song ruined for you by your least favourite football team? Fuck port adelaide.**

 **Otherwise, I hope life is treating you well and please read and review and maybe send chocolate.**


	5. Family Affairs

The Young Bucks with Teddy Rhodes and Marty Scurll were desperately trying to fight off the South Coast Connection and the Prestige over the Defiant Tag Team Titles. The Bullet Club was winning the bout, playing right into the hands of the Unholy Trio.

"Just wait until they look like they've won. Then I'm gonna hook 'em with Image Eyes." Stu Sanders muttered as he waited with Spike Gabriel and Malcolm Slater at the gorilla position.

"Right." The pair nodded.

Sure enough, the Bullet Club emerged victorious. Teddy high-fived the Young Bucks and hugged Marty, when suddenly his vision started getting weird, the ring multiplying itself before his eyes.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Marty cried.

"Image Eyes. It has to be." Teddy groaned. "I'm going to KILL Lawrence for not keeping his brother in line!"

"Stay Beautiful" started playing, and the Unholy Trio strutted out to the ring. Spike began beating down the Young Bucks, hitting both with the 450 Splash while Malcolm hit Marty with the Smash Hit.

Stu was about to hit the Wastelands on Teddy, when suddenly...

 _I've had enough, I'll make 'em see,_

 _They'll never take another drop of blood from me,_

 _And judge you all, one final bow,_

 _I'll be your end of days._

 _Blood in the streets, the royals fall,_

 _I will do what I must until I see them crawl,_

 _Up to me, where they will see,_

 _I'll be your end of days!_

Stu felt the colour drain from his face. The Unholy Quartet was stood on the stage, all of them shaking their heads in mock disappointment.

"You know, if you're going to steal your mothers plans, try not to make it so obvious." Heath Slater chuckled at Stu, who seethed. Of course his mother would have seen right through him.

"Well, seeing as you know what the whole plan is, why don't you enlighten the world?" Stu tried stalling for time. He had to figure out how to get out of trouble, and fast.

"The old bait and switch. It's how your mother got her first taste of Night FireFlower Honey." Justin Gabriel stepped forward. "Your father disguised himself, nicked the honey, Star chased him down and got it back, earning herself a cool million dollars while your father then went and legitimately bought the honey."

Star smirked. "I like how you tried to mix things up with how your father lost his Intercontinental Title, but unfortunately it was just too obvious."

Then it struck Stu.

"Treelo blabbed didn't she?" He groaned. He couldn't tell his little niece ANYTHING!

"That too." Star shrugged. "Of course, she held out for the right bribe."

"That brat." Stu sighed. "Oh well."

"Now, as your punishment, next week you'll be joining your big brother Wade." Star grinned. "It'll be the Unholy Trio and Wade Barrett vs the Bullet Club."

"What, no Lawrence?" Stu frowned.

"Your twin is busy." Star shot back. "Now all of you, get out of my ring."

"Told you it wouldn't work." Malcolm said as they all vacated the ring.

"Shut up." Stu sulked.

–

Meanwhile, Lawrence Knight was trying to teach Felix Cena-Orton the basics of chakra control.

"Feel your chakra running through your veins, just like your blood." Lawrence told him as the pair sat by the Lionswood tree.

Felix closed his eyes.

"Focus on your breathing. Feel the air going in and out of your lungs. Be aware of your whole body." Lawrence instructed, while focusing on his own chakra paths that he could always feel.

"I really don't see the point of this." Felix frowned.

"You can't use your chakra if you can't feel it." Lawrence pointed out.

"How am I supposed to feel it? I don't even know what I'm looking for!" Felix whined.

Lawrence was about to scold him, when he remembered the same discussion with his own mother. He smiled at the younger man, and reached for his hands.

"Here." He said softly, taking Felixs hands and pulling them up in front of him. He placed his palms over Felixs and let his chakra flow into the other man, just like Star could do with Bad News Barrett.

Felix widened his eyes. It wasn't hot, it wasn't cold, it wasn't pressure...it just flowed through his hands.

"Now do you know what you're looking for?" Lawrence asked softly.

"Yeah..." Felix replied, just as soft. Lawrence wasn't handsome by any stretch of the imagination (thanks to his butt-ugly father), but he had alluring eyes, and his whole presence made Felix want to stay.

Electricity passed between the two men, and who knows what would have happened if a very grumpy Bad News Barrett hadn't stormed in at that moment.

"We're trying to train here!" Lawrence shot up like a rocket when his father slammed open the door, making as much noise as possible.

"It's nearly midnight. Defiant finished hours ago, and your mother is worried about you." Bad News growled. He was shaking and his breathing was slightly laboured.

"Is your Dad okay?" Felix asked, watching the older man, concerned.

"It's his Imprint. He's starting to go insane if Mum isn't around." Lawrence rolled his eyes. "I have to go home, otherwise he'll go Silver Eyes on me and then we're both dead."

"Oh." Felix looked sad. He thought of Randy Orton, who was also being driven insane by his kekkei genkai. The Vipers were descended from the Barretts, and it seemed the curse would never be bred out.

"I'll see you same time tomorrow?" Lawrence asked, shaking Felix from his thoughts.

"Sure." Felix smiled. "See you Laurie."

"See ya Felix." Lawrence smiled back. Bad News grumbled, and Lawrence quickly followed his father out of the building.

Felix kicked himself. _Laurie?_ Really?! What was this, a Louisa May Alcott novel?! LAURIE?!

Felix had never actually been interested in a man before. He had always thought he was straight, he had a girlfriend after all, but Lawrence had completely thrown him for a loop.

He shook himself. He had HAD a girlfriend, until he had discovered her cheating on him with another wrestler, some guy named Miles Otunga. It still hurt. Felix had loved her, had wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and now she was gone. If he was honest, Felix had to admit that the only reason he had dumped her was to keep her safe from the wrath of Randy, who was determined to destroy her for hurting his son. Randy was the fierce mother tiger, while John Cena was the strong, determined father who Felix could talk to. John was the glue that held the family together, for Felix wasn't strong enough to keep himself safe from Randy and his rages.

Felix wandered out to his car, threw his bag onto the passenger seat and drove off home. It was one of the few bones of contention between him and John, that car. A 1988 Toyota Corolla that Felix had painted red, Christine was the one true love of Felixs life. As John was a lover of vintage muscle cars, he despaired of his son and was very disparaging towards Christine. Felix meanwhile treated Christine like a queen – if all cars were washing lovingly every week, had the oil changed every three months, had only the highest quality fuel used and the engine carefully inspected every morning then they'd last a lot longer. Christine was more than just a set of wheels to Felix.

 _You're obsessed with this car._ A snooty voice from inside his head said.

 _Oh hush Poindexter._ Felix replied. _If I treat Christine right then I'm never going to have to buy another car ever again._

 _Fair point. What is it with you and that Lawrence guy anyway? I wasn't paying attention._ Poindexter asked. Unlike so many of his fellow Vipers, Felix got along very well with his demon Poindexter, who, like Randys demon Mordred, took the form of a snake.

(However, Mordred is more like an evil Basilisk, while Poindexter is a little green garden snake with glasses)

 _I don't know. He's a very good teacher, and he can be quite funny when he wants to be. I don't think he likes his father though._ Felix turned out onto the road as it began to rain.

 _Have you met his father?_ Poindexter continued.

 _You share a body with me! You saw his father earlier!_

 _We might share a body, but we don't share a mind. Half the time I'm off doing my own thing._

 _What on earth can YOU do trapped in my body?!_

 _Sleep, mainly. And arithmetic._

 _Nerd._

 _And you!_

Felix chuckled as Christine purred along the quiet roads. Poindexter wasn't that bad at all really, not until he got mad anyway. Then he became as uncontrollable as Mordred, making Felix quite powerful, but insanely volatile.

Felix pulled into the driveway that led to the home of the Cena-Ortons. He hoped and prayed that Randy was in a good mood and hadn't given in to Mordred. Otherwise John would be black and blue and the house half-destroyed.

 _Good luck!_

 _Thanks Poindexter._

Felix carefully opened the front door. Silence, except for the television set. Felix crept in, not exactly sneaking, but trying not to draw attention to himself.

His parents sat on the sofa, watching a movie. Felix smiled. Safe.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." He said, putting his bag down and kissing the two men.

"How was training?" Randy asked.

"Fine Mom." Felix smiled, his face slightly dreamy.

"Spill." John shoved Randy over so that their son could sit between them.

"There's nothing to spill!" Felix went slightly red. Randy smirked, and pulled his son down where he was sandwiched between his parents.

"You're as transparent as your father." He grinned. "Now, tell us all about the super-clanner."

"Lawrence? He's fine..." Felix gulped. _Very fine._ He mentally added, before blushing and trying to hide his face in his hands.

"Aww, Randy, our little boy is growing up!" John laughed. "What does Poindexter say about all of this?"

 _YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THE SUPER-CLANNER?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? OMG!_

"...He doesn't really mind." Felix lied to cover his rather oblivious demon.

"So you DO have a crush!" Randy teased.

"I-I just-ARGH you two are such parents!" Felix cried in frustration. John and Randy laughed.

"By the way, you'll notice that your Mom is quite calm tonight." John grinned.

"Yeah Mom, you've had quite a few good nights in a row. What's up? Finally defeat Mordred?" Felix asked.

"It seems that Lionswood sap is good for a lot of things." Randy smiled. "Star Barrett got in touch with me after you started training with Lawrence, and they've managed to make a potion from Lionswood sap that seals kekkei genkais. A lot nicer than the Excommunication Seal, although I have to keep taking it."

Felix felt great. Randy was going to be okay.

"This is awesome, right Dad?" Felix turned to John, who hugged his son.

"We can finally be a family without fear again." John agreed.

Felix smiled, and thought of Lawrence, the son of the woman who had given him his family back.

It was time to really get to know the super-clanner.

* * *

 **I find mpreg hilarious, and I thought it'd be even funnier if Randy was the one who fell pregnant, not John. So sue me.**

 **Funnily enough, my first car was a 1988 Corolla Hatchback (2 months older than me lol) named Felix after my Felix the Cat car seats. Loved that car. Plus I love Stephen King. Don't worry, the Christine in this book is NOT a Plymouth Fury thus will not be attacking anyone. I just have a habit of naming my cars (my last car, a 2001 Elantra Hatch, was named Taker after the Undertaker, and my current baby is an orange Veloster named Tendulkar because cricket).**

 **Thanks to my regular reader shiki94 for the reviews, and I hope you all have a great day!**


	6. The Unholy Mess

Wade Barrett Jr. cracked his knuckles loudly. It was almost time for his match against the Bullet Club with his little brother and friends, and he was trying to stay focused.

"HI WADE!" Someone sat down next to him, quite loudly. Wade groaned.

"Kirby." He scowled. "To what do I owe the pleasure...or lack thereof?"

"Aww, don't be a wet blanket." Martin Kirby sat next to him, smiling. "I just wanted to talk about our match at Built to Destroy. You know, raising money to help your Aunt Rubia help the poor and all. I think it's great. It's so good to see a company like WhatCulture step up and try to help where they can."

"What. Do. You. Want." Wade growled, eerily like his father.

"Be nice to me. I really didn't like that Mood Eyes thing you did, and to be a bit honest it was a rather dirty trick." Kirby said. "I just want a nice, clean, fair wrestling match where the best man wins and everyone goes home happy."

Wade snorted.

"If you think for one second that I am stepping into that ring without my kekkei genkai or my ninjutsu you have another thing coming." He scoffed. "At Built to Destroy I will destroy YOU."

"So we're not playing Queens Square Rules then?" Kirby asked innocently.

"NO." Wade snapped.

"Oh...alright then." Kirby shrugged.

"Now bugger off!" Wade flashed his X-Ray Eyes at Kirby, making him flinch and run, just as the Unholy Trio walked in.

"I really don't get that." Stu Sanders mused as he sat next to his brother. "X-Ray Eyes is exactly that – an X-Ray. Why do people flinch every time we flash it for a second?"

"Because the moment we see your eyes change colour we don't know what it means. Better safe than sorry." Malcolm Slater explained. "You could be just flashing X-Ray Eyes, or you could hook us with something like Puppet Eyes, and I really didn't like it the last time I was hooked with Puppet Eyes."

"It was fun!" Wade protested.

"For YOU." Spike Gabriel pointed out.

"They're just jealous." Stu slapped his older brother on the back. "Anyway, you ready for the Bullet Club?"

"I really don't know why I have to help you clean up your mess." Wade started.

"Because you're the best big brother in the world?" Stu cuddled up to Wade. "And it was YOUR daughter who dobbed us in?"

Wade chuckled, pushing his brother away.

"Mum already knew EXACTLY what was going on. They just needed proof, and Treelo gave it to them in exchange for a new tree-house." He said, ruffling his brothers hair. "She might have the Misneach Eye Powers, but she's a wily Barrett through and through."

"Don't I know it..." Stu muttered.

"It was a dumb plan Stu, you have to admit it." Malcolm sat next to one of his two best friends in the whole world. "Even if Treelo hadn't blabbed."

"...Fine..." Stu pouted.

"There is one upside to all of this." Wade said as the group got up to head out to the ring.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"We get to go out to Mum and Dads music." Wade smirked.

 _We walk alone,  
_ _In the unknown,  
_ _We live to win another victory.  
_ _Our sacred scars,  
_ _Show who we are,  
_ _It's time to face it..._

Stu bounced around, excited to be walking out to his parents music. Malcolm and Spike shared a knowing grin, and Wade put an arm around his goofy brother.

Then the Bullet Club came out. Unfortunately it wasn't just the Young Bucks, Marty Scrull and Teddy Rhodes – Kenny Omega, the leader of the Bullet Club, had come out to back up his team.

"What the hell?" Spike growled. "It's five on four!"

"You can bet your bottom dollar that Kenny's gonna get involved." Wade groaned. Then he had an idea.

Or rather, an "eye-dea".

Wade closed his left eye, which he usually used for X-Ray Eyes, Pain Eyes and Mimic Eyes. He kept his right eye open, which was the eye he used for his more scarier Eye Powers – Mood Eyes and the powerful Puppet Eyes (his mother, who also could use her Eye Powers with one eye, alternated her eyes for all of her Eye Powers, unlike Wade who kept his powers to their respective sides).

Sure enough, his right eye turned bright green. Spike nudged Stu and grinned. Suddenly, Kenny turned around and attacked the rest of the Bullet Club!

Wade and Stu roared with laughter, while Spike and Malcolm grinned. It wasn't to last however.

The music "In Control" hit, and Wade went pale.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! I forgot about Dad!" He quickly deactivated Puppet Eyes and tried to wipe away the blood, but it was too late. Bad News Barrett was out on the stage, fuming and shaking.

"You...you have been WARNED!" He stuttered. "You have been WARNED about using Puppet Eyes!"

"Dad, are you okay?" Stu looked worried. Bad News looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, his eyes darting, his breathing erratic.

"I have TOLD you and I have TOLD you...NOT to use Puppet Eyes...unless it's a life or death situation!" Bad News growled, trying to keep control of himself. What the hell was happening to him? "As General Manager..."

He stopped, trying to catch his breath.

"Dad, maybe we should get Mum, you're not well!" Stu began to cry. Wade rolled his eyes, but put an arm around his brother. Stu was notorious for crying at the drop of a hat.

"As General Manager...I rule that in your match against Martin Kirby at Built to Destroy you are forbidden from using your Eye Powers." Bad News said quickly, before dropping his mic and bolting backstage to find his Lucky Star.

"What about our match?" Teddy Rhodes asked as the room was silent, no one sure how to react to the breakdown their GM had just had.

–

Star did her best to calm her husband down and get him into some sort of fit state for work, but it wasn't working. The moment she left his sight he began hyperventilating, the moment she left his touch he began trembling.

"And 'Relda wants that to happen to ME!" Wade Barrett Jr. complained to his best friend, Ace Gabriel, who was trying to paint a picture of the Barrett Manor Lionswood tree. "What if that happens to me and I hurt poor Treelo?"

"You wouldn't hurt Treelo, you love the little brat too much." Ace said, trying to mix the perfect shade of green for the leaves of his painting.

"My daughter is NOT a brat." Wade scowled. "And you have no idea how complete that Imprint is. My grandmother tried to kill my father because she Imprinted on my uncle."

"The Barrett Clan is seriously messed up." Ace finally got the shade that he wanted, and he began painting.

"You're a great help, you know that?" Wade snapped.

"Hey, what do you expect me to do? I'm not a Clanner, and I'm definitely not a Super-Clanner like you." Ace continued his painting, carefully mixing up colours as he needed them. "If you want help, find another Barrett who's Imprinted."

Wade snarled, but then he blinked.

"Of course!" He slapped his forehead.

–

Lawrence Knight was furious.

He was alone at the gym, punching a punching bag as hard as he could, trying to dispel some of his pent-up rage. His father was getting worse, and it was all because of his obsession with Star.

Lawrence hated his mother. He hated his father. He hated his brothers. His family was a mess, and it would never get better. Bad News Barrett and his issues had finally taken over everything, and now it was all about trying to find a cure. Lionswood sap wasn't helping, and the Excommunication Seal would only seal the Silver Eyes, it wouldn't stop the Imprint.

Bad News would never love his sons. Even if it wasn't for the Imprint. He was too wrapped up in Star. Lawrence knew this, and it hurt. His father would never love him. Ever.

He threw down his boxing gloves in anger and slammed his hands together.

"Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, Dog!" He hissed, before sending his hand through the punching bag, splitting it clean in half and sending sand flying everywhere. He'd have liked to have used his Chakra Scalpel on his father, but his mother would destroy him. Plus, despite everything, he loved his family dearly, especially his father, which made the neglect hurt so much more.

"That looks like a dangerous jutsu." Said a voice.

Lawrence straightened up and turned around. Felix Cena-Orton was standing behind him, his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"I was just coming over to do some solo work myself. Glad I found you here though Sensei." Felix grinned, throwing down his bag. "You look mad. You okay?"

Lawrence blinked. He sighed. He'd often ragged on his little twin for being overly emotional, when he was just as bad. "Just some family issues." He tried to brush it off.

"Tell me about it. If Mom doesn't take the Lionswood sap potion your mom made him, his demon Mordred gets loose and he goes mental." Felix sighed, stretching.

"My problem is my Dad. He's obsessed with Mum, which is how he Imprinted on her in the first place, and now he can't take two steps away from her without having a nervous breakdown." Lawrence tried to look nonchalant, but Felix could tell the situation upset him.

"Having a kekkei genkai sucks huh?" Felix sighed. "I mean, my demon Poindexter is pretty chill, but when he gets mad I become a monster."

Lawrence blinked. "You're Felix. Your demons name is Poindexter." He pointed out.

"And?" Felix folded his arms.

Lawrence giggled. "You've never watched Felix the Cat?" He began to chuckle. "Does Poindexter ever call you "Mr. Felix" at all?"

"Quit it!" Felix snapped, but he too was starting to laugh.

 _I am SO calling you Mr. Felix from now on!_

 _You're terrible!_

The laughter was contagious. Soon, the pair completely forgot why they were laughing, and just lay on the floor of the gym, unable to stop.

"I needed that." Lawrence was the first to talk coherently. "I've been so messed up lately with my parents and my brothers that I haven't had a good laugh in ages."

"Wanna talk about it?" Felix asked, rolling over onto his stomach.

Lawrence sighed.

"I've always wanted my Dads approval, but he seems to be incapable of loving anyone other than Mum." He started. "When we were little he used to be cool, and he'd come out and play football with us and teach us how to fight. I can still remember the day he taught us how to hot-wire Mums car." He chuckled sadly (The boys still have the marks from where Star punished them). "But as we got older he became more and more wrapped up in Mum."

"My Mom just gets angry for no reason and destroys the house." Felix sighed. "He was cool once too, but he's slowly gotten crazier and crazier."

"Parents suck. So do the Clans." Lawrence said.

"Yeah. Kekkei genkais are the worst." Felix agreed.

They both lay on the floor of the gym for a long time in silence.

–

Star was in a mood.

First off, her husband was a mess, and that upset her. He was her hero, her pillar of strength, and now he was crumbling. Star tried to keep it together, but without him, she felt lost.

Second, her sons. Wade Barrett Jr. was coming dangerously close to murdering Martin Kirby, and it was all she could do to keep him from costing her Defiant Wrestling millions of dollars in legal fees. Then their was Stu Sanders, whose schemes were getting stupider and stupider all the time, and causing trouble for everyone. Finally there was Lawrence Knight, who was nearly always grumpy and had started to distance himself from the family.

Finally, there was Defiant Wrestling. Built to Destroy wasn't too far away, and so far things were going haywire. Austin Aries had stolen the Defiant Heavyweight Championship, which was infuriating, and so far he'd managed to elude Stars top enforcer, Rampage. She'd have liked to have sent her oldest son after him, but if Wade won the Defiant Heavyweight Championship, he'd become impossible to manage.

"Being an adult sucks." Star muttered to herself, trying to sort out the mess of paperwork on her desk. On the couch in front of her, Bad News Barrett was playing with Treelo, while Rose read a book on the armchair next to them. At least he was okay for now.

Suddenly, her phone went off. Annoyed, Star answered it rather sharply. "WHAT? Oh you have GOT to be kidding me. Stay right there, I'll be there in a minute."

She slammed the phone down. "You. Stay." She barked at her husband, who flinched. "You, keep an eye on your Pop." She ruffled Treelos hair.

"Yes Nanna!" Treelo grinned.

Star bolted out of the room. Bad News began to feel himself getting anxious.

"It's okay Poppy." Treelo hugged him.

Meanwhile, outside of the office, three men and two creatures that looked like men prepared to attack! The moment Star was gone, they began to try and break into the office!

Bad News heard the lock being tampered with and began to panic. He quickly reached for the phone and tried to call Star, but her mobile phone was on her desk.

 _Damn it Wade. You're a former Bareknuckle fighter! You used to be able to handle situations like this!_

 _I don't know what's happened to me! I'm scared! Where's Lucky?!_

Star meanwhile had discovered the call was a ruse. She bolted back to her office, just as the goons got the door open!

"Hello gentlemen. How can I help?" Star growled, activating her X-Ray Eyes. She froze.

Two of the men were mortals, but one was a Viper, and he had two of the Phenom Clans creatures of the night under his control!

Star smirked. Didn't this stupid Viper know that the Phenoms and their creatures of the night were weak to the powers of the Misneach Clan?

Suddenly, the Viper pulled out an old Misneach wand! Star was FURIOUS!

"Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, Tiger, Bird!" Star weaved the hand signs for one of her newer jutsu, Flying Chakra Needles. The invisible needles were able to impale foes from a distance, causing similar damage to her signature Paralysis Slaps or Infinite Paralysis.

"Protego!" Cried the Viper, shielding himself from the needles!

"Then so be it!" Star surged forward. "RAT, TIGER, MONKEY, DRAGON, SNAKE!"

It was time for Infinite Paralysis! Using X-Ray Eyes, Star was able to see the invisible shield, which she dodged past to take out the two creatures of the night.

"Shit, shit!" One of the mortals swore.

"Calm it Sheffield!" The other mortal tried to calm his partner.

 _Sheffield? As in...Skip Sheffield?_ Star had no time to ponder. She had to protect her husband, her granddaughter and her fellow Misneach.

"Damn it! She's stronger than we thought!" The Viper cried. "Retreat!"

The three men fled, leaving the two paralyzed creatures of the night. Star smirked.

"Still a force to be reckoned with!" She bragged to herself. She pushed open the door to the office. "You lot okay?"

"Yes!" The two girls replied, nonplussed.

"No!" Was the reply from her husband.

Star groaned.

* * *

 **Uh-oh. Bad News and his mental problems are getting worse! Can his beloved Lucky Star and his sons save him? What's Wades idea?**

 **Thanks to my long-time fan and reviewer shiki94 for the reviews and the support!**


	7. Hobbies

The Miz stood with his wife Maryse in the lounge room of the Barrett Manor. In front of him were the three Barrett boys and their father.

"Remind me why I'm doing this WITHOUT telling your mother?" Bad News Barrett scowled at his oldest son.

"Because Mum is run off her feet as it is." Wade Barrett Jr. said firmly. "And we're going to fix this for her."

"Fair dinkum. Remind me why HIS problems are OUR responsibility?" Lawrence Knight also scowled. There wasn't a lick of difference between him and his father, apart from the blonde hair.

"Because he's our father, that's why. Because we're family and we love each other." Stu Sanders pointed out to his twin. "Please Lawrence?"

"Fine, whatever." Lawrence huffed.

"Now, tell me what the issue is." Miz sighed. Unlike Bad News, Miz was perfectly fine. He seemed to have control over his Imprint, although that was probably helped by the fact that Maryse refused to Imprint at all. She had been close to Imprinting until Sophia Barrett was killed to create Rubia, and after that she was too scared to Imprint.

"Dad's obsessed with Mum." Lawrence spat.

"Lawrence! The thing is, Dad gets really upset and anxious whenever Mum isn't around." Wade scowled at his brother.

"He gets really shaky and he stutters." Stu began to get upset. Lawrence put an arm around his twin.

"Uh huh." Miz frowned. "So, apart from be a family man and help your mother run Defiant Wrestling, what sort of hobbies does your father have?"

"I'm right here!" Bad News growled.

"Hobbies?" Wade looked at his brothers, confused.

"I don't think Dad has any hobbies..." Stu mused.

"I have hobbies!" Bad News said indignantly.

"Look, what's happening is, because Bad News has been focused on working with Star on both business and family for years without taking a break for himself, he's become dependent on her, just like any mortal would. Only because he's Imprinted, it's making it worse." Miz explained, annoyed. "Get your Dad a hobby, and he'll be fine."

"Can you NOT talk about me like I'm not here?!" Bad News was getting irate. His three sons quickly swarmed him.

"It's okay Dad, we're here." Wade put an arm around his father.

"We'll look after you!" Stu hugged his father tightly.

"Now that we know how to fix it." Lawrence said, a small glimmer of hope in his heart. "Thanks Uncle Miz."

"Whatever." The Miz snapped. "Next time you call us away from vacation, make it for something serious!"

He stormed out with Maryse behind him. They got into their luxury sports car (it's a Barrett thing) and drove off.

"Glad that's over." Maryse smiled as they pulled into traffic.

"Tell me about it." Miz grumbled. "Although do you get the sinking feeling we just unleashed a serial killer on the general populace?"

"No, why?" Maryse asked as they took off down the highway.

"No reason." Miz shrugged it off.

–

"You have got to be kidding me." Stu Sanders groaned.

"This is by FAR the best hobby in the world – and best of all Mum would definitely approve!" Wade Barrett Jr. grinned.

"Collecting honey?" Lawrence Knight raised an eyebrow.

The four Barrett men were standing in Wades underground honey bunker. Thousands of different jars of honey sat on the shelves along the walls, making Wades mouth water.

"This is stupid." Stu pouted. "We all love honey Wade, but we're not completely top-heavy about it like you are!"

"Are you saying I have a problem?!" Wade shot back.

"If the shoe fits." Lawrence sided with his twin.

"You got any Ghost Pepper Honey?" Bad News Barrett asked.

"Second wing, third shelf from the top." Wade replied before rounding on his brothers again. "Honey is the most delicious and delectable substance in the world!"

"We're not disputing that!" Lawrence groaned. "We're just saying it's not the ONLY thing in the world!"

"And it definitely isn't a hobby for Dad!" Stu added.

"Well I don't see YOU two coming up with any bright ideas!" Wade snapped.

"That's because you never asked!" Stu fired back. "I happen to have a great idea!"

"Really?" His two brothers looked skeptical.

–

"This is fun." Bad News Barrett admitted, swinging his golf club, the ball flying into the distance.

"GOLF?!" Lawrence Knight looked horrified at his little brother. "You want our father to become a golfing WANKER?"

"HEY! I'm doing my best over here!" Stu Sanders fired back.

"Given all of your plans tend to go haywire, I'm less likely to give them a chance." Wade Barrett Jr. pointed out. "How long until Dad becomes frustrated when things don't go his way!"

"Then he'll start getting angry and upset, then he'll cling to Mum more than ever!" Lawrence groaned. "You little idiot!"

Pick the word he shouldn't have said.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" Stu roared with fury. The twins quickly got into fisticuffs while their brother tried to break them up.

"Crikey mother of...! You two!" Wade finally got the pair separated. "Well, what's YOUR great idea Lawrence?!"

"We need something that's calm and soothing, plus requires concentration in order to keep Dads mind occupied." Lawrence said. "And I know the perfect thing."

–

Bad News Barrett tapped contently along with the music, quite enjoying the ambience.

"Jazz Club. You brought our father to JAZZ CLUB?" Wade Barrett Jr. looked disbelievingly at his brother. "What is WRONG with you?!"

"Jazz is amazing! It's calm, soothing, plus you need a degree of concentration to get the full experience!" Lawrence Knight fought back.

"This is lame. I'm bored!" Stu Sanders whined.

"You're ALWAYS bored!" Lawrence and Wade groaned at him.

"This is stupid. I can't believe you." Wade continued to berate his brother. "JAZZ?"

"Better than honey collecting or golf!" Lawrence snapped.

"Hey, at least golf would have kept him active!" Stu looked ready to cry again.

"Gentlemen." Bad News said to his sons, scaring them. "I really do appreciate the effort you've put in, and I must admit, it's been nice to spend some time with you."

The three boys blinked.

"But you never actually asked me what I like to do." Bad News continued. "Because had you asked, you would know that I already HAVE a hobby – one that I haven't been able to get to now for a few years."

"Oh." Wade looked confused at his brothers.

"But now you boys are all grown up, I think it's time for me to return to my hobby and hopefully give your poor mother a break. I've been a bit of a humbug these past few years, and I'm quite annoyed with myself." Bad News told them.

"Oh..." The boys looked at each other.

"What IS your hobby Dad?" Stu asked.

Bad News grinned.

–

Wade Barrett Jr. sat on the old sofa, eating some Macadamia honey. Lawrence Knight was sitting next to him, sending the odd text message to Felix Cena-Orton. Stu Sanders was sitting at the end of the old sofa, taking notes.

In the middle of the room, a man was sat, strapped to a chair. He was covered in bruises, burns and his own blood.

"Please." He rasped. "Please, I beg you. I didn't mean to upset the Dons daughter..."

"I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS." Bad News Barrett growled. He was wearing his old killing jeans again, jeans he'd had for decades, stained with the blood of his victims. "The Don doesn't care WHAT you meant to do, all he knows is that YOU made his little girl cry, not to mention you failed to secure a good price for the shipment that he sent out from Mexico. You've failed him one too many times, and so he's asked me to make you suffer before you die."

"PLEASE!" The man begged as Bad News got out his surgical tools.

"I can't think of a hobby that suits Dad better, can you?" Wade turned to his brothers as the man screamed in agony.

"I like it." Stu said, drawing up a diagram of what his father was currently doing.

"Plus it brings in a fair bit of cash." Lawrence added. "And we all know that makes him happy."

Meanwhile, Star sat in her favourite spot on the stairs leading to the door out of her beloveds secret torture chamber. She smiled. It had been a few months now since the Miz had (in a roundabout way) told Bad News to get a life, and the grumpy old Englishman was finally his old self again, now with added appreciation for his wife and how much she put up with.

"My turn!" She waved to him.

Bad News chuckled, and handed Star the tools he was using. "They're sharp, so be careful." He warned her, her guardian still.

"Yes Wade." Star poked her tongue out at him.

Don't you just love a happy ending?

–

"We LOST two ghouls!" Motor Punk growled angrily. "I was so stupid!"

"Understatement." Miles Otunga pointed out. "I don't know WHY you chose to go with Sheffields plan, but seriously?"

"Hey, I'm smart!" Tex Sheffield snapped.

"Shut it." Motor growled. "We are the Nexus Prime. We're SUPPOSED to be better than our fathers."

"Well, you definitely are. You have a naturally occurring kekkei genkai." Miles tried to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah, only because Dad drugged Mom up with fake Lionswood sap." Motor pointed out. "And even that didn't work correctly."

Motor was the son of not only CM Punk, but AJ Lee, who had had her demon sealed by the Viper Clan decades ago. That meant that she shouldn't have been able to pass on her Clanner genes, but with the synthetic Lionswood sap, she was able to pass on a weak version of her kekkei genkai to her son.

"So? It's still an improvement." Miles sighed.

"Yeah. I wish I could have gotten those Misneach Eyes though..." Motor looked out of the window.

* * *

 **What can be better than quality father/son time?**


	8. FatherSon Moments

Bad News Barrett hesitated.

"Wade..." Said the warning voice of his wife behind him.

"Why do I have to do this? Wade's old enough to take care of himself, Lawrence doesn't care two figs for me and Stu is your little pet." Bad News whined.

"Whining is unattractive at your age." Star stated.

"Lucky..." Bad News sulked.

"NOW." Star glared.

Bad News grumbled, before heading to the twins wing of the Barrett Manor. After his mental health had stabilized, Star had suggested (read: demanded) that Bad News go and try to patch things up with his sons. To be fair, Wade Barrett Jr was easy. Dote on little Treelo, and Wade was your friend for life. Stu Sanders was a little harder, initially being wary of his father, before opening up a little. It was fun talking to Stu, helping him with his little plans and telling him stories of Bad News and his own adventures.

The big challenge was Lawrence Knight. Now, under any other circumstances, Lawrence would have been thrilled with his father coming to finally make peace. Sure, they would always antagonize each other, but it would have been wonderful to finally have a good relationship with his father. The problem was Felix Cena-Orton.

–

Star had called a meeting with the current Head of Clan Phenom, Brock Lesnar, first to return the two ghouls (who were very glad to be returned back to their clan!) and secondly to discuss what had happened on the day that Bad News and the two girls had been attacked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Clan Viper went after you." Brock said. "They're most upset with Radaxian Forest and all of the Lionswoods."

Star narrowed her eyes at him. "Clan Phenom also has plenty of reasons to target the Misneaches, and last time I checked, ghouls are Creatures of the Night, which the Phenom Clan rule."

"What are you suggesting?" Brock stood up, scowling.

"The Phenoms and the Vipers are awfully chummy." Star also stood up, preparing to hit Truth Eyes and see what was going on.

"And the Misneaches aren't in bed with the Barretts?" Brock snapped. "Literally?"

"I didn't see the Vipers or the Phenoms saving me from a life of slavery." Star fought back.

"Enough." Bad News Barrett got between the pair. He pointed to Brock. "You. Out. Now."

"Or what?" Brock sneered.

Bad News snarled. "Humiliate me..."

Brock knew what that meant, and quickly made himself scarce. He might have been more powerful than the old Undertaker, but even he wasn't game enough to take on the Silver Eyes!

"Wanker." Star frowned as Brocks car sailed down the long driveway away from the Manor.

"Although come to think about it, it explains why Randy and John were so eager for Lawrence to train Felix..." Bad News mused.

Star grimaced. She didn't want to believe that John Cena would do something like that.

"Maybe we should call off the training." Bad News continued, slightly hopefully.

"Actually, we can use it. You can tell Lawrence that he's to keep an eye on Felix and makes sure he doesn't attack us again." Star said.

"Good idea." Bad News smiled at her.

–

Or not. The discussion had nearly come to blows, because Lawrence Knight refused to believe that Felix Cena-Orton had attacked the Barrett family.

So things were still tense between father and son. What Bad News Barrett DIDN'T know though was the fact that his son was also trying to hide the fact that he was in love with Felix.

Lawrence didn't know how it had happened. One minute he was harbouring a cute little crush, the next he was trying to keep himself from Imprinting, his whole body erupting in heat at its worst.

His father didn't know he was gay, and that's the way it was going to stay. He didn't want his father knowing he was in love with the young Viper either, who knew how he would react.

So when Bad News knocked on the door of Lawrences suite, he wasn't greeted warmly.

"What have I done wrong now?" Lawrence snapped when he saw his father at the door.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" Bad News fired back. "I came to have a nice father-son chat with you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not feeling chatty." Was the short reply. Lawrence tried to shut the door, but Bad News forced it open. "Whatever."

Bad News walked into Lawrences suite. The door to his "bedroom" actually opened out into a sitting room, complete with a balcony looking out over Lake Barrett and a small kitchenette. Off the kitchenette was Lawrences rather extravagant bathroom, with a large bathtub and a small washing machine. Off the sitting room was Lawrences bedroom and two guest rooms.

Lawrence flopped down on the sofa. Bad News took an easy chair. Stony silence echoed around them.

"Bought a new set of fire pokers today, my last ones broke." Bad News tried to start the conversation.

"Who'd you break them on?" Lawrence asked, trying to sound interested.

"Some Wall Street idiot who was playing with someone elses money." Bad News told him. "Broke the end of the poker off in his hip, so I left it there."

"How'd you finish him off?" Lawrence raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately my employer wanted him kept alive." Bad News sighed.

"Sucks." Lawrence commiserated with his father.

Silence again.

"What did you do today?" Bad News ventured.

"Stuff." Was the short answer.

Bad News growled.

"I'm trying to be a father here, and you're not making it easy for me." Bad News snapped.

"Too little, too late." Lawrence fired back.

"I made sure you had a roof over your head and food in your stomach!"

"You mean you mooched off Mums investments!"

"GENTLEMEN."

Both men froze. That voice meant TROUBLE.

"I can hear you all the way from our wing." Star narrowed her eyes at the pair. "Lawrence, apologize to your father."

"WHAT?!" Lawrence looked at her, horrified.

Just then, Stu Sanders poked his head in.

"Mum, don't you think it's a bit unfair to be forcing Dad on us after all these years?" He said carefully.

Star glared at him, and he quickly made himself scarce. Lawrence shot a grateful look after his twin.

"C'mon Wade. I'll catch up with you in a bit." Star sighed. Bad News glared at his son, before giving his wife a kiss and leaving.

"Lawrence, your father tries. Can't you appreciate his effort?" Star asked calmly.

Lawrence shifted uncomfortably.

"I know it's hard on you. For a long time he was pretty absent." Star held out her arms for a hug from her middle child. Lawrence faltered. None of the Barrett boys could resist a hug from their mother.

"He worked so hard for you boys. He put so much into Defiant Wrestling, so you boys wouldn't have to fight on the streets like we did." Star stroked his hair. "I'm sorry it came at the expense of having a relationship with you all."

"I'm sorry Mum." Lawrence held back tears. He hated how they could do this to him.

"I know." Star smiled up at him. "You two will work it out. You have to remember that your father was never taught how to love, or to be loved."

"I know." Lawrence sighed. His grandparents method of loving his father was to throw money at him to get him out of the way while his brother, the Head of Clan Barrett, got all the attention.

Star kissed his cheek, before heading off to see her youngest son and talk to him. Lawrence slumped back into his sofa. Fifteen minutes later, his twin appeared.

"You okay Lawrence?" He asked, knowing full well how his twin was feeling.

"You of all people should be the last person to ask me that question." Lawrence smirked, knowing full well that his twin knew how he was feeling.

"You're worried about Mum and Dad finding out about Felix." Stu said.

"I really wish you didn't know that." Lawrence groaned. Stu chuckled.

"Even if we weren't twins, it's kinda obvious you have the hots for him." He sat next to Lawrence and hugged him.

"Does Wade know?" Lawrence asked.

"He has his suspicions, but neither of us will say anything to the oldies." Stu promised. "Especially not about you nearly Imprinting."

Lawrence nearly leapt off the couch. "You little twerp!" He looked at his brother incredulously.

"We're twins. I know these things." Stu teased.

"Like how most of your allowance goes to child support for the god-knows-how-many-children you've fathered." Lawrence shot back.

Now it was Stus turn to look annoyed. "Fine, you got me. But it's not MY fault!"

"Stu, you KNOW you don't have to sleep with every woman that comes your way. Plus there ARE such things as condoms." Lawrence lectured.

Stu pouted.

"I mean, I thought OUR father was bad for ignoring us." Lawrence continued.

"I get it!" Stu whined. "I just like women is all."

"Find a girlfriend then." Lawrence said. "If you can find one who will accept your eight children."

"Nine now. Another one was born a month ago." Stu said sheepishly.

"I THOUGHT you were a little more hyper than usual." Lawrence laughed.

The boys teased each other a little while longer, before Stu headed to bed.

Lawrence couldn't sleep however, and headed out to to the Barrett Woods to go and sit by the Lionswood tree. He thought back over his history lessons, how the Misneaches emblem had once been a roaring Lion. It had been stolen by the Barretts when the Misneaches had been chased out of Ireland, and now the Barretts had a sleeping Lion for their emblem, and the Misneaches had Hedgehogs.

"Sonic is a hedgehog though, and he's cool..." Lawrence said to himself. He approached the Lionswood tree, smiling as it wrapped its branches around him. "Hello."

Suddenly, he heard a noise from the bushes nearby. He flicked on his X-Ray Eyes and saw...

 _A VIPER?!_ He thought in horror. _Not Felix! Please don't be Felix!_

Thankfully, it wasn't. It was Motor. Lawrence saw him as he tried to escape.

"YOU'RE A VIPER?!" Lawrence roared. He tore after Motor, but unfortunately Motor still had that wand!

" _Locomotor Wibbly!_ " Motor cried. Thankfully Lawrence still had his X-Ray Eyes active, so he could see the spell coming for him. He dodged, but he lost Motor.

"Traitorous little hack! HE'S the one who attacked Mum and Dad and baby Treelo!" Lawrence quickly rushed back to the Barrett Manor to share his news.

* * *

 **So, Bad News tries a little family bonding (and fails), and Lawrence has discovered Motors secret! How will his parents react?**


	9. The First Kidnapping Attempt

No one wanted to be a Defiant Wrestling employee. Unless you were eternal nice bloke Martin Kirby, but even he was feeling the heat.

Lawrence Knight stalked through the corridors, fuming. His parents hadn't believed him when he had told them that Motor was their Viper assassin.

"I checked him out Lawrence. I didn't see a demon with X-Ray Eyes." Star had tried to reason with her irate son as they stood in the Barrett Manor the previous midnight.

"He has ONE OF OUR WANDS. Who knows what spell he cast to hide himself?!" Lawrence fired. "Plus his demon wasn't all that big."

Star grimaced. The demon of the Viper who had attacked them hadn't been very big either.

"Still, didn't you say that Felixs demon takes the form of a small garden snake?" Bad News Barrett frowned. He was still sore at Lawrence for their fight earlier.

"The thing is, Randy Orton has form when it comes to these things. Plus there's the fact that he had two Creatures of the Night." Star reasoned. "Your everyday Viper wouldn't have access to them, whereas a member of the Viper Council could easily persuade the Phenoms to lend them a hand."

The discussion had ended with Bad News yelling and Lawrence storming out of the house.

So Lawrence was NOT in the best of moods as he stalked to his locker room. He slammed his locker open, threw his bag in roughly, and slumped angrily onto the bench.

"Hey, do you have to be so loud mate?" Gabriel Kidd poked his head in. Lawrence wasn't in the mood, and rushed at Gabriel, slamming him against a wall.

"You have a problem with me?" Lawrence growled.

"Mate, easy! I just asked if you could keep it down!" Gabriel tried to struggle his way out of Lawrences grasp.

"Is there a problem here?"

Lawrence snarled. Prince Ameen, Gabriels mentor and best friend, had appeared.

"No problem!" Gabriel finally got free of Lawrence. "He's just grumpy."

"And I can get grumpier if you like!" Lawrence fired.

"Easy. Leave Gabriel alone." Prince Ameen got between Lawrence and Gabriel. "Otherwise you deal with me."

"Fine by me." Lawrence bit. "See you in the ring later."

"Count on it. Come on Kidd, let's get something to eat." Ameen took Gabriel away, who shot Lawrence a filthy look.

Lawrence smirked. It looked like Felix Cena-Orton would be making his first appearance on Defiant Wrestling at Built to Destroy!

–

" _You're cut down! Like a tree, so call me the lumberjack!  
_ _Shut down! Like a company when the stock market's crashed!  
_ _What now?! You have nothing to say after I strike back!  
_ _Ya cut down!"_

"Cut Down" by the Masta Artisan played in the arena, signaling the arrival of Wade Barrett Jr. His entrance was the same as his fathers too, and a lot of people had to blink, wondering if Bad News Barrett had found a youth potion or something.

Wade was also not in the best of moods. His father had banned him from using his Eye Powers at all during the match, which made things a bit more difficult than they needed to be. He still had ninjutsu thankfully, but Wade wasn't as much of a ninja as his brothers were. He preferred his fathers bareknuckle style.

He stood in the ring, cracking his knuckles. Seconds later, the bubble-gum, video-game music started, signaling the arrival of the fan favourite Martin Kirby! Wade had to stop himself from immediately activating X-Ray Eyes, knowing if he did his father would be down in a heartbeat to rip him. The worst bit was that Bad News was now using emotional manipulation on Wade, all of the "make me proud of you" and "don't disappoint your old Dad" stuff that parents were SO good at. Unfortunately, it was working.

The two men squared up. Martin was enthusiastic and sportsmanlike, while Wade glared at him. The bell rang and the two men locked up. For his size, Martin was quick and nimble, and quickly got around Wade, trying to pin him quickly. Wade was having none of that, and kicked out, before mounting Martin and pummeling him with punches.

The referee pulled him off, but that didn't stop Wade punting Martin in the head as the latter tried to get up.

Suddenly there was a scream in the crowd. Two screams. Wade knew one of those screams. It was his daughter, Treelo.

"LET ME GO!" Treelo struggled to get free as two men carried her and Rose, trying to escape. The match be damned, there was no way those goons were getting their hands on his precious little girl!

Wade roared in fury, leaping from the ring and jumping the barricade, making a beeline for his daughter and her friend. Rose was terrified, frozen with fear, while Treelo was making an unholy nuisance of herself.

"TREELO!" Wade cried, turning on X-Ray Eyes before catching up with the two kidnappers. As suspected, one was a Viper with a small demon. Wade growled. "Felix!"

He attacked the two men, trying to get Treelo free, but they had backup, and soon it was Wade vs. five men. He slapped his hands together and tried to use Chakra Needles, but that pesky Viper had a wand, and was able to block most of them.

Then Martin Kirby appeared! He slammed himself into the man holding Rose, forcing him to drop her. She scrambled away under a chair, while Wade and Martin worked to save Treelo and shoo off their attackers. Treelo finally got herself free, and the men ran off.

"PAPA!" Treelo buried her face in her fathers shoulder. She sobbed, scared.

"Come on out Rose, it's okay. They're gone." Wade reached out to Rose while comforting his daughter.

"Whew! That was close." Martin frowned, a little irked that his match had been interrupted.

"Thanks for your help." Wade said, slightly ungraciously. He lifted up the two girls in his arms – there was no way he was letting them out of his sight again that night.

"Any time mate. I don't want any little girls getting hurt on my watch." Martin poked Treelos nose, making her giggle. "Friends?"

Wade shot him a filthy look. "Get stuffed."

Martin chuckled as Wade stalked off with the two girls.

–

Lawrence Knight was sitting in his locker room with Felix Cena-Orton, both of them giggling, blissfully unaware of what had happened to Lawrences beloved niece.

"You tell the worst jokes ever." Lawrence grinned, holding Felix in a friendly headlock.

"Blame Poindexter, not me!" Felix squirmed, the close contact making him slightly uncomfortable in ways he didn't mind.

Suddenly Wade Barrett Jr burst in, furious.

"Alright, what's your issue Viper?!" He roared at Felix, who shrank back.

"What is YOUR issue?!" Lawrence immediately fired back, angry.

"Didn't you see what your little boyfriend did?! He attacked Treelo!" Wade blasted his brother. Lawrence went white.

"Baby Treelo? Who attacked her?!" He doubled down on his anger. No one touched his little niece!

"Ask HIM." Wade growled, rounding on Felix again.

Felix felt Poindexter getting angry, and tried to keep him from taking over. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never even met Treelo."

"You're a Viper, and Randy Ortons spawn. You trying to get back at Mum for what she did to your father?!" Wade accused.

"Get out of it! Felix has been with ME the entire time!" Lawrence roared. He got into a ninja stance, ready to strike his brother with Infinite Paralysis if he had to.

"You'd attack your own brother?!" Wade snarled. "You pathetic sack of shit!"

"You'd attack an innocent man?!" Lawrence fought back.

"GENTLEMEN!"

All three men froze. Star could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be!

"Lawrence is right. We have no proof. Yet." She stepped into the locker room and glared at Felix. "Lawrence, your match with Prince Ameen is next, take Felix with you and don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes Mum." Lawrence got up, Felix following, still trying to force Poindexter back.

"Wade, 'Relda wants you. She's scared and rightly so." Star told her oldest son.

"Yes Mum." Wade tried to calm himself. It wouldn't do to have Treelo see him riled up.

"We'll figure this out. And when we do, we will destroy those who have hurt us." Star said, her eyes darkening. Wade flinched, and headed out of the room.

Star sighed. Would she EVER be able to forget those horrid first fifteen years of her life?! Why did those memories have to appear at the WORST times?!

She walked slowly back to her office, trying not to imagine what it must have been like for her mother Shazza to watch her only child (at that stage) being taken away by Ronald Lyncness. _Lyncness is DEAD. He can't hurt you anymore._ She tried to tell herself. _He can't hurt baby Treelo._

She made it to her office, not really seeing anything. Suddenly she felt a warm hug envelope her.

"Treelo is fine. No one can hurt her." She heard his voice soothe her.

"Wade..." Star breathed, burying her face into the chest of her husband, Bad News Barrett.

He sighed with a hint of dramatization. Then he reached into his bag and do I really need to tell you what happened next?

"HONEY!" Squealed Star, her worries forgotten, washed away by the sticky sweet amber substance she loved most (well, a close second to her husband).

"Honey?" Wade poked his head in.

"MINE!" Star slammed the door in his face.

–

Lawrence Knight lay on the hotel bed after Built to Destroy was over. He was confined to his hotel until the hospital report for poor Prince Ameen came back (suffice to say it wasn't a pretty match).

Sitting on the bed next to him was Felix Cena-Orton, who was too worried to leave Lawrence alone. Next door, they could hear Wade Barrett Jr and Esmerelda fighting over his inability to Imprint on her.

"Even if I could I wouldn't! I love Treelo too much to do to her what my father did to me!" They heard Wade yell.

"You're not your father Wade!" Esmerelda fired back.

"They've been having that fight for years." Lawrence saw Felix looking at the wall, concerned. "They'll be over it by tomorrow morning, tops."

"I just really don't like yelling." Felix admitted. "I hear too much of it at home."

Lawrence looked at him, before returning to staring at the ceiling. Felix watched him for a few minutes, before he got up the courage to ask.

"Why did Wade call me your boyfriend?" He asked.

Suddenly everything flew out of Lawrences head and he turned bright red. Felix correctly figured out why.

"Laurie? Do you, um...do you like me?" God, how stupid did that sound?! What was he, fourteen?

Lawrence felt like his heart was on fire. _Don't Imprint! Don't Imprint! DON'T IMPRINT!_ _Oh god, Imprinting is the LAST thing I should be worried about! Felix knows I like him! And now I'm blushing like a schoolgirl and oh fucking hell!_

"Well...you're really awesome..." Lawrence tried to look at him. "No one seems to get me like you do." _In for a penny, in for a pound I guess!_ "You're also really cute."

Now it was Felixs turn to go red. Lawrence liked him. Lawrence LIKED him! He thought of his ex-girlfriend for the last time, before shaking it off. She wasn't Lawrence.

Without thinking, he lay down beside Lawrence and kissed him. Lawrence returned the kiss eagerly. Oh god. Oh god.

Felix was HIS!

 _Don't Imprint! DON'T IMPRINT!_

* * *

 **Ooooooh, Felix and Lawrence are finally acting on their feelings! Meanwhile things are getting rockier and rockier in the Barrett family. But hey, it's the Barrett family. They're all arrogant and immature, how could it be any other way?**

 **Again, big hugs for shiki94 for all your reviews. Right now I'm happy, my footy team has won three games in a row (of course now I'm scared about tomorrow night, hopefully we can make it four in a row) and while work is an absolute madhouse, they're not sticking knives in my back (plus security is more in line with my interests than IT). Hope you're all doing well!**

 **Also, just quietly, a thought for Chester Bennington. RIP Chester, we still miss you!**


	10. Family Tensions

Wade Barrett Jr was sitting under the Lionswood tree, Esmerelda with her head in his lap. Treelo was arguing with Rose and her friends Melbourne and Warwick. Up in the tree, Lawrence Knight was daydreaming about his night with Felix Cena-Orton (and praying he wasn't pregnant) while Stu Sanders was searching the tree for something.

"Will you sit down Stu, you're making me tired!" Lawrence chuckled.

"I'm busy." Was the vague reply.

"Doing?"

"Nothing."

Lawrence immediately perked up. He might have been close to Imprinting on Felix, but Stu was his twin. They had been together since before they were born. Their first separation had been the half an hour after Lawrence had been born and Stu was still in the womb. If Stu was hiding something from him, then something serious was going on.

"Stu?" Lawrence prodded. Stu shot him a quick glance over his shoulder before returning to his search. Lawrence nodded, before settling back down. They'd talk about it tonight.

Meanwhile, Treelo was at the end of her tether with Rose and her teasing.

"Barrett brat, Barrett brat!" Rose taunted. Treelo was close to tears.

"Hey Treelo, what Eye Powers do you have?" Melbourne teased.

"Stop picking on me!" Treelo roared.

"You don't have any Eye Powers at all!" Rose smirked.

"I do too! Shut up and stop picking on me!" Treelo cried.

"Make me!" Rose snapped.

Treelo blinked. Suddenly, Roses eyes turned a familiar shade of bright green!

Treelo felt her eyes start to hurt, but she wouldn't let go. She'd done it! She'd awakened one of the most powerful Eye Powers in existence, Treelo Barrett had awakened the deadly Puppet Eyes!

"Treelo is a Misneach. Treelo is really cool." RoseTreelo said.

"Uh, Rose?" Warwick looked confused. "Are you okay?"

"TREELOS EYES! THEY'RE BLEEDING!" Melbourne screamed suddenly. Wade and Esmerelda shot up in a flash, and the twins jumped out of the tree.

"GO TREELO!" Stu lifted his little niece onto his shoulders. Treelo let go of the Puppet Eyes and began to panic.

"I can't see! I'm blind! Help me! Mama! Papa!" She cried.

"It's okay Treelo, Uncle Stu and Uncle Lawrence have got you." Lawrence put his hands around Treelos waist, holding her steady. "Your Mama and Papa are right here."

"My little girl has my Puppet Eyes!" Wades eyes shone with pride. Unfortunately, he'd said a naughty word.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Treelo screamed, swinging wildly and blindly.

"Easy kid, I didn't call you the L word!" Stu quickly pulled Treelo off his shoulders and handed her to Lawrence. "She's YOUR niece!"

The adults all laughed while Treelo continued to throw her temper tantrum and the other three children looked highly confused (and in Roses case, highly embarrassed!).

–

"We're having a special dinner tonight!" Star bounced happily into the loungeroom. "Wade Jr just texted me, Treelo just activated Puppet Eyes!"

Bad News Barrett blanched.

"Please tell me you're joking." He said palely.

"Wade, really, Puppet Eyes isn't a death sentence!" Star rolled her eyes.

"Let's go through the list." Bad News scowled. "The night you activated your Puppet Eyes, you would have been killed if it wasn't for me. The time you activated Puppet Eyes in Amsterdam and you were nearly mugged by those three hooligans. The time you used it in Paris and had your bag stolen. The time you used it against John Cena and spent the night in hospital. The time your sister used it and died. The time -,"

"I get the point!" Star groaned.

"I'm not sure you do." Bad News glared at her. "Didn't you use it last week to help Rampage win against Austin Aries?"

"That's different! I don't go blind anymore, and I only used one eye!" Star pointed out.

"That's not the point and you know it!" Bad News groaned.

Star sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this fight. She'd only been trying for forty years.

"Fine." She pouted. Bad News hugged her.

"I only growl because I worry." He said.

"And because you're a git."

"Am not!"

Star giggled.

"Anyway, I'm going to put a chicken on to roast. Can you start cutting up vegetables for me?" Star asked.

"Contract needs to be filled, see you for dinner!" Bad News made himself scarce. Star frowned.

–

That night, after a delicious dinner cooked by Star and Esmerelda, Bad News Barrett had a talk with his high-spirited granddaughter.

"Hey Treelo. How are your eyes?" He asked softly.

"A bit sore Poppy, but I'm fine. I can see." Treelo jumped off her bed to hug her beloved grandfather.

"That's good. I'm very happy for you. Puppet Eyes." Bad News sat down with her and she snugged back under the covers.

"Yup, one of the most powerful Eye Powers in the whole wide world!" Treelo grinned.

"It is pretty powerful huh?" Bad News tried to smile, but couldn't. "I don't like it though."

"Why not Poppy?" Treelo looked shocked and hurt.

"Because it's dangerous. What happened after to you after you used Puppet Eyes?" Bad News was determined to see this through.

"I...I went blind. My eyes started bleeding..." Treelo replied.

"Exactly." Bad News hugged her. "What would have happened if your Mama and Papa and your Uncles hadn't been there? You would have been in trouble. Melbourne and Warwick are much bigger than you."

Treelo looked like she might cry.

"I'm glad you have a powerful Eye Power." Bad News tried to cheer her up. "But I want you to promise me that you'll never use it to be silly. You could put yourself in danger."

"Yes Poppy." Treelo sighed, trying to hold back tears. Bad News sighed, kissed her forehead and said goodnight.

He couldn't do anything right, could he?

Meanwhile, Lawrence Knight went to his younger twins suite. It was a similar setup to Lawrences, only instead of it being neat and tidy, it looked like a hurricane or Heath Slater had hit it.

"You okay?" Lawrence asked as Stu Sanders cleared off one of the sofas for them to sit on.

"You of all people should be the last person to ask me that question." Stu grinned. Lawrence smirked back.

"So, spill. No secrets between twins." Lawrence sat down.

"Like how you slept with Felix after Built to Destroy?" Stu asked.

"Shut up!" Lawrence went red. "What were you looking for at the old Lionswood?"

"A branch." Stu sighed.

"A br- you were going to make a wand!" Lawrence accused.

Stu looked uncomfortable.

"I don't think Felix was the Viper who attacked us." He mumbled.

Lawrence could have hugged his twin. "You mean it?" He grinned.

"I mean it. Even though I don't think Motor is a Viper either." Stu said. Lawrence didn't hear him. FINALLY there was someone on his side!

"So you want a wand so that the fight will be more even." Lawrence mused.

"Yeah. I don't want Treelo to get captured. She's only young, and she doesn't have the same reasoning skills as us yet. If she gets scared, she'll default to Puppet Eyes, and then when that fails, she'll be in trouble." Stu kicked at a pair of jocks that were lying on the floor. "I think I feel the same as Dad about her having awakened such a powerful Eye Power at such a young age."

"He's just a spoilsport and a grumpy old bastard." Lawrence said bitterly.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" Stu asked.

Lawrence looked away.

"We all looked up to him, and he just abandons us to drool all over Mum." He forced out. "It was okay for Wade, he's always had 'Relda, and you've always been Mums pet. I'm different. I needed Dad and he wasn't there while I was growing up."

"I know." Stu put an arm around his twin. The two cuddled close on the sofa for a long time.

"You really need to look after your kids you know." Lawrence mumbled.

"I can't." Stu looked away.

"You're not Dad."

"They're all over the world Lawrence. I can't be a father to nine kids."

"You have to try."

Stu sighed.

"I don't know." He said finally.

Lawrence didn't know either.

–

Wade Barrett Jr and Esmerelda were sitting in their living room, quietly watching television. The atmosphere was thick with tension.

Wade felt equal part guilty and hurt. He loved his wife. He honestly did. She meant so much to him that if he lost her he would die. The thing was, he also felt the same about Treelo. His daughter was his world. He also adored his little brothers, and would kill anyone who dared tried to hurt them. There was his parents, who he looked up to and loved too.

He couldn't cut them all off, not even if he tried. It was impossible for him to Imprint on Esmerelda. To Imprint would mean he'd have to forget everyone else he loved. Even if it was only for a split-second, he still couldn't do it. He could never forget his daughter especially.

Esmerelda was also feeling guilty and hurt. Ever since she was little, she'd been told that she would be marrying a Barrett super-clanner, who would Imprint on her and be her knight for the rest of her life. It was hard for her to let go of that dream. She also felt insecure. Wasn't she pretty enough? Smart enough? Funny enough? Caring enough?

She knew she was being unfair, which made it worse. How could she ask her husband to chose between wife and daughter? Between them and his family back at the Barrett Manor? How could she, when she claimed to love him more than life itself?

 _Life is so unfair._ Both of them thought with a sigh. Wade stole a look at Esmerelda, who went slightly pink and tried not to smile. He reached out for a hug, and she snuggled into his side.

Then again, who needed a stupid Imprint?

–

At the Cena-Orton house however, disaster reigned.

"MOM!" Felix Cena-Orton cried in fear, hiding behind his father.

"HOW DARE THEY ACCUSE US OF TREASON!? _HOW DARE THEY ACCUSE MY SON!_ " Randy Orton screamed in fury, picking up another chair and throwing it at the wall this time, shattering the chair and leaving several holes in the wall. The windows that looked out onto the street were already smashed, and a lamp was totally destroyed.

"Randy, please!" John Cena cried, trying to restrain Randy long enough to administer the Lionswood sap potion. Randy roared in fury and punched him hard, sending him sprawling to the ground, his cheek now a dark shade of black, blue and red.

"MOM STOP IT!" Felix felt tears running down his cheeks. He had to stop his mother from hurting his father any more.

 _Poindexter!_

 _If you insist. You know what the price is._

 _I'll do it!_

Felix felt a small slice of his mental stability vanish as Poindexter turned from a cute little garden snake with glasses into an unholy terror, powering Felix enough to subdue his mother.

"I'm so sorry Mom." Felix sobbed, before tackling Randy to the ground. The two scuffled, before Randy kicked his son off. There was nothing for it. As Randy got up, Felix hit him with an RKO.

Randy was out cold, and the interior of the house was destroyed.

Felix fell to the floor howling as John tried to comfort him. All he wanted was Lawrence Knight.

* * *

 **From father to daughter to grandson to great-granddaughter. Warrens Puppet Eyes have awakened once more in Treelo! It seems grumpy old grandpa Bad News isn't too thrilled with the news though, and it's got Stu worried too. Plus things aren't going well in the Cena-Orton household.**

 **Well, the Lions didn't win four in a row, but we came bloody close. Although on a personal note I think I'm in for the week from hell - today was woeful. Hope you're all doing well and see you next chapter!**


	11. Proof

Star was NOT impressed.

"WADE!" She screeched from the Barrett Manor living room. Outside, Bad News Barrett was by the pool, watching Lawrence Knight, Wade Barrett Jr, Treelo and Rose splashing around causing all sorts of watery mayhem.

"I think she means you mate." Bad News smirked at his oldest child. Wade grimaced.

"WADE BARTHOLOMEW NATHAN THEODORE ALEXANDER WALLACE BARRETT, GET HERE NOW!" Star roared, glaring at her computer screen.

"Definitely you." Wade snickered as his father went pale.

"Coming Lucky!" Bad News scarpered. Soon they could hear Star yelling about proper allocation of company funds.

"Oooh, Mum's in a snit." Wade returned to watching his daughter and her friend get chased by Lawrence.

"WADE THEODORE BARRETT!" Suddenly there was another screech from Star. It was Wades turn to go white.

"I'm so glad I have only one middle name..." He muttered as he heaved himself out of the pool to join his father in getting ripped to shreds. It wasn't HIS fault that his father had decided to spend more money than necessary on star names for Built to Destroy, he'd only provided a second signature for the authorization to go through!

Lawrence laughed at his unfortunate father and brother, before diving beneath the surface of the water to swim after Treelo and Rose, who squealed and tried to swim away from the evil "shark". Since awakening Puppet Eyes, Treelo and Rose had been getting along a lot better, and most of the children in Radaxian Village left Treelo alone now.

"UNCLE TEDDY!" Treelo giggled as Lawrence dunked her. "No fair, you used Future Eyes, I saw you!"

"Mayyyyyyyyyyyyybe!" Lawrence tickled her. He wished Felix Cena-Orton was there. He'd love little Treelo (everyone did). Rose leapt onto his back, trying to "save" her friend, and together the two girls brought the evil Uncle down.

"Nooooooo!" Lawrence cried. There was a loud crash from inside the house.

"Nanna's really mad. Can we go watch?" Treelo looked up at her Uncle.

"Might be dangerous kiddo. You know what Nanna is like." Lawrence said, not mentioning that he was too terrified of his mother.

"Chicken!"

"Am not!"

"He's totally chicken." Treelo turned to Rose. "Isn't he?"

"Roast chicken and gravy!" Rose poked out her tongue.

"Better than being a little fried drumstick!" Lawrence grabbed the feet of both girls and pulled them under the water. The girls retaliated by splashing him as hard as they could. Being an uncle was awesome.

Suddenly, Lawrence was attacked! Four men wearing black swooped in over the artificial waterfall (Stars idea) and made to swipe the little girls!

"Not so fast!" Lawrence activated his X-Ray Eyes and put himself between the attackers and the girls. Sure enough, there was that pesky Viper again!

"Get inside now!" Lawrence commanded the two girls as Star, Bad News and Wade rushed out. Wade immediately went to protect his daughter, hitting one of the goons with Mood Eyes and making him sob. Star activated her own X-Ray Eyes and went to protect Rose.

Suddenly she felt cold. One of the goons had grabbed Rose, and Star couldn't help but be transported back to a time before...

"Sasuke-sensei..." She muttered, before shaking herself off. The goon who had grabbed Rose was the Viper, and Star was determined to catch him and prove that it was Felix.

She ran after the Viper, who shot spells at her from that confounded wand. Star dodged, able to see the magic thanks to X-Ray Eyes. She heard a loud groan behind her – Bad News had been hit with something.

Star began to weave the hand signs for Paralysis Slaps, but she couldn't. She remembered what her mother had told her about the day she had been ripped from her arms...

 _STOP IT!_

It was too late. One of the spells hit Star in the stomach, winding her. She watched helplessly as the Viper got away with Rose.

Wade and Lawrence had managed to save Treelo, so Lawrence ran to his mothers side. Both of them got a good look at the Viper and his demon, before they vanished, taking Rose with them.

"At least we know it's not Felix." Star was trembling. The Vipers demon had been a small wildcat – the Orton demons were all snakes.

–

"YOU LET THEM TAKE MY DAUGHTER!" Adam Rose roared with fury.

"We fought as hard as we could to get her back, but they had a wand!" Bad News Barrett yelled back.

"THAT IS NONSENSE, WANDS HAVEN'T BEEN USED IN CENTURIES!" Emma was in tears. Her daughter was gone.

"Haven't you been keeping up with the news?! Surely Hazard has been keeping you all up-to-date!" Wade Barrett Jr. groaned.

"Let's just say we're all very skeptical of anything you lot say at the moment." Randy Orton seethed. "I believe you blamed MY son for this when he was clearly innocent!"

"We made a mistake!" Bad News fired.

"A mistake that cost me one of my children!" Emma screeched. "I notice Treelo is perfectly fine!"

"Mum tried to save Rose!" Wade pleaded.

"And she couldn't, even though she is the single most powerful Misneach alive. I wonder why THAT is?" Adam spat bitterly.

Star meanwhile was quiet and pale. Memories were swirling through her head, memories of things she had thought she had put behind her.

"Lucky wanted to save Rose more than anyone. She knows..." Bad News gulped.

There was silence. Randy cleared his throat.

"Well, what form did this Vipers demon take?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"Some sort of wildcat. Like a small caracal." Lawrence Knight piped up.

Randy blanched. "That's impossible."

"It's true." Lawrence insisted.

"Than that means..." Randy shook his head. "I'll look into it."

"What about Rose?!" Emma demanded.

"She's dead Emma. You know that as well as I do. There's only one reason to kidnap a Misneach." Adam put his arm around her.

Emma began to howl in misery. Her youngest daughter. Gone.

–

Randy Orton wasn't scared of anything. Least of all a filthy little leech.

He marched up to the "Sanctuary", the huge mansion owned by CM Punk, and tore the front door open.

Punk meanwhile had been trying to meditate. He heard the noise and went to investigate.

"Randy! Buddy! Nice to see you!" Punk smirked. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Where are they?" Randy narrowed his eyes at the leech.

"To whom do you refer?" Punk played along.

"Rose and AJ Lee." Randy scowled. Punk grimaced. He'd been busted.

"AJ is asleep, and we're preparing Rose for the next big step in her short life." He tried to wave the angry Viper off.

"How did you get past the Excommunication Seal?" Randy pressed.

Punk seethed. His son had NOT been careful it seemed!

"I don't know what you're talking about." Punk tried to look innocent.

It didn't wash with Randy.

"The Viper that kidnapped Rose had a caracal demon – that he could have only have gotten from AJ Lee, the last of her family line." Randy told him. "Which means YOU had something to do with it."

"I don't know what you mean." Punk began to sweat. Damn!

Randy rolled his eyes. He slammed his fist into the side of Punks head, knocking him to the ground, before punting his face in and hitting and RKO.

"Now to find the Misneach brat." Randy looked around. It wasn't hard to find Rose (who was crying loudly) before getting out of there.

The pieces were starting to come together. Randy had a feeling that the synthetic Lionswood sap had somehow been used to loosen the Excommunication Seal just enough to allow the Viper genes to pass on to the next generation.

"Punk has a kid. A Viper kid. This is bad." He muttered to himself as he sat Rose in his car (in the back seat, everyone knows it's dangerous for children to sit in the front seat).

–

 _Hoshi Kowareta awoke to the sounds of construction outside. It was cold in the shipping container, and she'd only had a hour or two of sleep. She could feel another girl next to her, thankfully not touching her for once, just cuddled up for warmth. It was dark in the shipping container. Hoshi quickly activated X-Ray Eyes, so she could see what was going on. Several of the girls had molested one of the other girls the previous night, and the group lay on a heap._

 _Suddenly, the container was ripped open, the light blinding the girls. Sasuke-sensei reached in and grabbed the oldest girl, who froze in terror. The other girls huddled into the corner. They knew what this meant. It meant that the girl was now too old._

 _In one quick motion, Sasuke-sensei snapped the girls neck. She slumped, dead. Hoshi felt terrified._

 _Then, another two girls were thrown into the shipping container. One was covered in welts, and the other had blood between her legs. Master had been having fun with them._

"LUCKY!"

Star woke up, hyperventilating. Her husband held her tightly.

"Rose is okay Lucky, she's okay. Randy brought her back." Bad News Barrett rocked her gently.

"Wade...why do I remember? Why can't I forget?" Star sobbed. Bad News sighed.

"I'm sorry Lucky. I wish I could wipe the memories away, but I can't." He said softly. He held her up and looked at her. "But that won't happen to Rose. She's with her parents now."

Star controlled her breathing. She looked up at Bad News.

 _"Well, I don't think you're broken. I think you're lucky, all things considered. How about you come with me, and I'll look after you?"_

"I'll be okay. I just had a bit of a shock is all." She shook herself off.

Bad News smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know you'll be fine." He said. "Honey for breakfast?"

Sure enough, Star was fine.

* * *

 **Felix is innocent! Hurray! Three cheers for Randy Orton!**

 **I'm currently suffering from a sinus infection AGAIN. Ugh. So I apologise if this chapter is a little jumpy. Hope you're all happy and healthy, and see you all next chapter!**


	12. Imagination

"Hi Wade." Star walked into her oldest sons loungeroom.

"Hi Mum. What's up?" Wade Barrett Jr asked. He was sitting on the sofa watching an old black and white movie while eating honey.

"Got a spare jar for your mother?" Star sat down next to him. Wade raised an eyebrow. "Your father tends to limit my intake for quote/unquote "Health Reasons" so I figured I'd hide here and scab some off you." She explained, with air quotations.

"Are you okay?" Wade asked, pulling out another jar for his mother.

"No, and it's none of your business." Star replied, about to stick her hand in the jar when her son presented her with a spoon.

"Maybe you should talk to Dad..." Wade suggested warily.

"Maybe you should shut up and remember I brought you into this world and I can take you out again." Star scowled.

Just then, Lawrence Knight walked in.

"Hi Wade, hi Mum...Mum, that's your third jar today, not even Wade's that bad!" He exclaimed when he saw his mother scarfing down another jar.

"You can mind your own business as well. Where's your brother?" Star snapped.

"Radaxian Forest." Was the only answer Lawrence would give.

"Hmph. At least one of you takes your Misneach heritage seriously." Star grumbled.

"Anyway..." Lawrence scratched the back of his head. "Wade, can I borrow your car? Mine's in the shop and I have a training session to get to."

"Like hell." Wade replied.

"Mum! Make Wade be nice!"

"Mum, tell Lawrence to learn to look after himself!"

"BOTH of you need to leave your mother alone."

Both boys froze. Bad News Barrett was stood in the door-frame with Esmerelda, who looked worried.

"I'll drive you to the gym. Hey 'Relda, wanna go out to lunch with Treelo and I?" Wade quickly grabbed his keys off the coffee table.

"Already booked a table." Esmerelda replied, grabbing her purse.

The three quickly left, leaving Star and Bad News together.

"Lucky? You really do need to talk to me instead of stuffing your face with honey." Bad News tried to remove the jar from her grip (yeah, that's never going to work).

"Drop it Wade." Star pushed him away.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" Bad News exclaimed, annoyed.

"Nothing."

"It's not "nothing" and don't try to fob me off. I know you too well for that."

"Then you know I want to be left alone."

"Not going to happen."

"Why not? I'm not hurting anyone."

"You're hurting yourself, and that hurts me."

"Oh, right, the stupid kekkei genkai."

"NO, it's because you're my best friend and my wife."

"Shucks."

"LUCKY STAR BARRETT."

"WADE BARTHOLOMEW...oh stuff it, I can't be arsed remembering all of your middle names."

"I only have five!"

"Five too many."

"For the love of -! Lucky, TALK TO ME!"

"That's what I'm doing."

"Don't get fresh with me, tell me what is wrong!"

Bad News was starting to get quite angry. Star watched him warily. Annoying him was one thing, but provoking his temper was quite another.

"Lucky..." Bad News warned.

"I don't know, okay?!" Star began to cry. "I have nightmares every night about that horrible compound and the horrible shipping crates and that god-forsaken bedroom..."

"Lucky, don't do this to yourself." Bad News hugged her.

"I-I'm not...I'm n-not doing it on p-purpose." The stutter had returned. This was bad.

"Lucky, you're safe here, and Rose is safe too in Radaxian. No one can hurt either of you." Bad News tried to convince her.

"M-Mum t-told me...a-about the day I was t-t-taken..." Star told him. "S-s-she t-told me how S-S-Sasuke S-Sensei used P-P-P...Paralysis S-slaps on her..."

Bad News could see what had happened now.

"And now after seeing Rose get taken, even though you can't remember when you were taken, your imagination is filling in the blanks." He sighed. "God you're a pain kid."

"A-a bit r-rich calling me a-a k-kid, isn't it?" Star tried to joke, but it fell flat.

"You'll always be a kid to me." Bad News pulled her into his lap and inspected her. "You were TINY when I found you. Barely bigger than a ten-year-old. I thought you were a lot younger than you were, and I got a bit of a surprise when you told me you were fifteen." He poked her forehead. "I can still remember your first birthday. Who'd have thought we'd actually end up really sharing our birthday after all?"

"Y-y-yeah." Star looked down. Bad News groaned.

"Come on, grab your honey jar and let's go back home. We'll go watch the Lions beat up the suns, huh?" He picked Star up and carried her back to the Barrett Manor on his hip.

Poor Star.

And poor Bad News, getting honey all over him as he carried her!

–

Stu Sanders wandered through Radaxian Forest. None of the trees seemed to want to drop a branch.

"C'mon guys, please? Just one branch? So that I can protect you from the leeches?" He begged. "Oh blimey, I'm talking to trees..."

He continued on, approaching each tree in turn and asking very politely for a branch so he could make a wand. He was getting rather frustrated.

"Please? Pretty please?" He got on his knees in front of a young tree. It rustled its leaves – no. "Oh come ON!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice. It sounded like Motor.

 _But it's his day off today, after what Marty Scurll did to him last weekend at Defiant..._ Stu crept towards the voice, getting ready to use Disguise Eyes if he had to.

It WAS Motor. A very, very angry Motor barking instructions into a mobile phone while he was draining a Lionswood of its sap!

 _What the hell?!_

"Dad, shut up." He barked into the phone. "Randy Orton will get his for what he did. Yes Dad, I know he took the little brat back, but it won't be too hard to get another Misneach...Oh whatever Dad."

Stu swallowed, and activated X-Ray Eyes. Sure enough, there inside Motor was a tiny caracal demon, barely big enough to be a threat.

 _So that's why he's after kekkei genkais...one, because of his father, and two, in order to make his demon bigger!_ Stu realized in horror.

Unfortunately in his shock, he wasn't well-hidden. Motor turned around, and saw him!

"Stu!" Motor cried. "Dad, I'll call you back!" He hung up.

"You traitorous little hack! After I gave you a job and trusted you!" Stu growled in anger. Chakra began to pump wildly throughout his body ready for action.

"Up yours Misneach." Motor hissed. "Your Clan is going to pay for what they did to my parents. The Nexus Prime will make sure of that."

"YOUR FATHER KILLED MY AUNT AND MY FATHERS COUSIN AND YOUR MOTHER GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED!" Stu roared, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'll kill you. I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"You might want to save your energy." Motor laughed, pulling out the stolen wand. "Right now the Nexus Prime is headed to the gym where your brother and his little friend are training."

"What are you going to do to Lawrence and Felix?!" Stu caught his breath.

"We're going to send Randy Orton a little message...via his son." Motor laughed, before he waved his wand and Disapperated.

"Damn!" Stu cried. His twin was in danger!

"LAWRENCE!"

–

Lawrence Knight wasn't particularly worried at that stage though, because the gym was empty save for him and his beloved Felix Cena-Orton.

"Lawrence...please..." Felix moaned as Lawrence trailed kisses down his chest. The two men were half-naked and things were heating up.

"You're perfect." Lawrence mumbled, running his hands over Felixs body. "You're so...bloody...perfect..."

Felix could only moan. Suddenly, the two men heard a noise. Both of them shot up off the bench where they had been making out.

"Rude." Lawrence pulled his clothes on and activated X-Ray Eyes, trying to figure out who had interrupted them.

"You're telling me." Felix muttered, also pulling on his clothes.

 _Is it over? You two are disgusting._

 _YOU DON'T HAVE TO WATCH!_

 _I share a body with you!_

 _And you choose to go missing 90% of the time anyway!_

"Shit." Lawrence swore under his breath. Felix poked his head out around the corner, and shot back quickly.

"It's Miles Otunga – I told you about him, he's the one who stole my girlfriend!" He hissed. "And he has his posse with them!"

"We're outnumbered, badly, even if they are mortals. They're all in peak physical condition." Lawrence groaned.

"They call themselves "Nexus Prime". Mum flipped his lid when he heard." Felix told him.

Lawrence went white.

"This is Motors doing!" He hissed. "This is revenge for your Mum beating the snot out of CM Punk, I know it is!"

"Good guess Misneach."

The pair groaned. Behind them, another man had approached!

"So...the Nexus has returned." Lawrence sighed in resignation.

"That's right." Tex Sheffield grinned.

* * *

 **Oh no! Lawrence and Felix are in trouble! Can they be saved? And what about poor Star?**

 **I've had a terrible two weeks, so hopefully the tide has turned because I'm ready for some good news! Hope you're all happy and healthy!**


	13. Imprint

Lawrence Knight growled. They were surrounded.

"Nothing personal, just sending John Cena and Randy Orton a message." Miles Otunga grinned. "Looks like we'll be sending a message to Bad News too."

"Stay close Felix." Lawrence backed up closely to Felix Cena-Orton, who had called on his inner demon for the fight ahead. Lawrence felt angry and scared. He knew that the beat-down was going to hurt, and he didn't want Felix to suffer that.

Something twinged inside of him. What was that feeling? Lawrence shook it off. There was no time for that. He ran X-Ray Eyes over the Nexus Prime, not liking what he saw. All of them were in their prime as he was, and none of them appeared to have any injuries or flaws.

"Nice try Barrett, but we're not like the Nexus your parents faced." Blake MicGuilicutty smirked. "We're far, FAR superior."

"Exactly." Miles nodded. "We've learned from our fathers mistakes."

Tex Sheffield huffed impatiently.

"Well, most of us have." Miles chuckled unkindly. "Nexus, NOW!"

It was all Lawrence and Felix could do to keep upright. Fists and feet flew, breaking bones, bruising muscles, ripping tendons.

"Felix!" Lawrence cried. Felix was caught by Blake and Trevor Harris, while James Tarver slammed his fists repeatedly into the young mans stomach. Felix cried out in pain.

"NO!" Lawrence didn't know why, but he activated Time Eyes, slowing everything down to a crawl. He raced over to where Felix was and grabbed him, running as far as he could towards the gym exit.

He couldn't hold it up. Time Eyes failed, and Lawrence was left blind.

"Tell me where to go! Felix!" He cried, feeling the blood drooling down his face.

"I'll lead!" Felix grabbed his arm. "Laurie, hold on!"

Lawrence felt himself being dragged as fast as Felix could go. He felt rain on his face as they left the building.

"Laurie please!" Felix tried to make the bigger man go faster, but it was no use, the demon was exhausted. The Nexus Prime caught up with them and dragged them into an alley. The beat-down was going to continue.

Felix already had one broken bone in his right arm, now Miles and Trevor were breaking each of his fingers in turn. He screamed in agony as Lawrence tried desperately to fight off Blake, Tex and Roger Young.

"I'm afraid we've got some bad news little Barrett, you're blind!" Tex laughed.

Lawrence snapped.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!" He roared. "RAT, TIGER - ,"

He didn't get to finish, as Blake grabbed his arm and ripped it back, pulling it from its socket. Lawrence howled in pain.

He heard Felix screaming. _Felix, no! I promised I'd protect you! I promised!_

Lawrence struck out blindly, desperately trying to hit someone. Roger shoved him to the ground and stomped hard on the dislocated shoulder. Lawrence tried not to scream, and failed.

He tried to shake it off, but Tex kicked him in the face.

Lawrence knew nothing after that.

–

The rain continued to beat down heavily as Lawrence Knight came to. He was badly injured, his ankle twisted, his shoulder ruined, his ribs broken and various cuts and bruises littered his body. He looked around, getting his bearings before seeing something that horrified him.

"Felix!" He cried, scrambling to where Felix Cena-Orton lay, bleeding from a stab wound in his lower abdomen. "Please don't be dead!"

"Not yet." Felix coughed, blood flying from his mouth. "But close."

"No!" Lawrence felt devastated. He'd sworn he'd protect Felix, sworn that he loved him and would never let anything bad happen to him. "I'm so sorry. I failed you."

"You tried Laurie." Felix reached out and touched the older mans face. "That means the world to me. You mean the world to me, Laurie."

"I love you Felix." Lawrence sobbed. "Please, hold on, I'll save you, I swear it."

"You can't. I'm a goner." Felix tried to laugh, but it hurt too much.

"Felix..." Lawrence was crying, but he didn't care. He wasn't proud like his father, who had nearly lost his beloved before admitting how _he_ felt. "I don't want to live without you!"

"You will." Felix was strong, like his father John. "You gotta be strong for me Laurie, you gotta keep fighting."

"I will. Oh I will!" Lawrence promised. "I'll never stop fighting for you Felix!"

Something burned inside of him, but he kept on going. He didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore except Felix.

"I'll fight for you every second of every day. I'll live for you, I'll die for you, I'll give my mind, my heart, my spirit, my soul, every bit of me is yours Felix, my love! I am yours forever!"

The burning flushed through Lawrence as he howled in misery.

Felixs eyes widened. He suddenly felt stronger, his wound didn't feel so bad. He looked into Lawrences eyes.

"Laurie...Laurie, take me home..." He begged. "I think I'm going to be okay."

Lawrence blinked.

"Of course, my beloved." He whispered huskily, his voice rough and strong. He lifted Felix up and carried him back home.

–

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" Randy Orton roared in fury, throwing the television set through the window.

"Randy, please, this isn't going to help!" John Cena tried to pacify his husband.

"YOUR BROTHER SWORE TO PROTECT MY SON! WHERE IS HE?!" Randy turned on Wade Barrett and Stu Sanders, who were pale.

"They should be at the gym, but they're not!" Stu wrung his headband, hiding behind his older brother.

"I found the potion!" Spike Gabriel ran in, Malcolm Slater close behind.

"Good, hurry up and give it to him!" Wade begged as Randy turned red with fury. Spike gave the bottle to John, who measured out a good dose before tackling his husband and forcing the liquid down his throat.

"That should calm him down." John breathed as Randy began to chill out. Spike went and stood with his brother Ace.

"They're still not answering their phones." Teddy Rhodes hung up the phone as it went to voicemail again. "I hope they're okay."

"The Nexus have gone too far this time. Motor Punk has to be stopped, he's worse than his father." ZZ Jackson kicked the sofa.

"I know. I fought CM Punk. He's worse than any Barrett. No offense." John turned to Wade and Stu, who shrugged, used to the comparisons.

There was a loud shriek at the door. "FELIX!" Melody Fox cried. In walked Lawrence Knight, holding a limp but very much alive Felix Cena-Orton!

"I'll be okay." He told his parents as Lawrence lay him on the sofa.

"You've been stabbed! How are you meant to be okay?!" Randy roared.

He glared at Lawrence, before seeing the young mans eyes. He recoiled in fear.

"John, call Star and Bad News." He gulped.

John took one look at Lawrence and nodded. Teddy threw him his phone, and John called the Barretts, while Lawrence gently stroked Felixs hair.

"Are you okay, my Felix?" He asked gently.

"Sore." Felix mumbled. "You?"

"Fine my love." Lawrence replied. Not that he was really paying attention, but if he had he would have noticed that he'd never felt better in his life.

"They're on their way." John hung up the phone. "Thanks Teddy."

"Any time." Teddy grimaced.

The air was tense when Bad News Barrett and Star arrived.

"Lawrence!" Star cried. She ran to her son, only seeing his injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Lawrence replied, his eyes never leaving Felix.

"Lawrence?" Star looked at Bad News, who had gone pale.

"You...you IDIOT!" He cried.

"What the - ?" Star looked at her husband, confused.

"Look at him properly Lucky!" Bad News groaned. "He's gone and Imprinted!"

Star looked at her son. His eyes were bright silver.

"Well, that explains how Felix is still alive. Didn't realize your toast was buttered on that side." Star blinked. She grinned. "So in other words, nothing to worry about."

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?!" Everyone cried. Star rolled her eyes.

"Felix is immortal now, and will be until Lawrence dies, don't you get it?!" Star sighed. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, stabbing herself in the lung as she walked back into the family room.

"LUCKY NO!" Bad News cried, his eyes immediately turning silver to match his sons. _Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you: Don't. Touch. HER!_

"See?" Star croaked. "I'm fine. Can't die until Wade Senior snuffs it. Will probably need medical attention though."

"And THAT is where we got our dramatic streak from." Wade pointed to his mother, making Stu giggle.

"I got it from your father." Star winked. "Ow. A bit too dramatic."

"It's okay my Lucky, I'll look after you." Bad News scooped up his wife and nuzzled her.

"I'll call Esmerelda, her brother has Healing Eyes." Wade sighed, taking out his phone and calling his wife, who he KNEW was going to be furious that Lawrence had Imprinted on Felix when Wade couldn't Imprint on her.

"Might need two Healing Eyes users, we don't want Bad News and Lawrence getting into a fight." Ace Gabriel pointed out.

"BOTH her brothers then." Wade rolled his eyes.

Soon, Lawrence, Star and Felix were healed, and the two Imprinted Barretts calmed down.

"Please, no more stabbing yourself to prove a point." Bad News groaned as Star rubbed her new scar.

"Yes Wade." She grinned sheepishly, giving her husband a kiss.

"So, how long have you two been together?" John asked Lawrence and Felix, who both grinned bashfully.

"A few months now. We kinda connected after the first training session." Felix smiled up at Lawrence, who hugged him.

"You better not have disgraced my son in any way, shape or form!" Randy growled, making Lawrence go pale.

"Why?!" Bad News groaned.

"What's the matter Dad?" Wade asked.

"He's still not over John and I dating when we were younger." Star rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I don't care that you're a bloody queer, or that you've Imprinted!" Bad News wailed. "But why did it have to be JOHN BLOODY CENAS son?!"

"My middle name isn't bloody." John pointed out as Star tried to comfort her husband.

For once, Lawrence didn't give a toss about his father. The hole that he held in his heart had been filled by Felix, who loved him for who he was, not who his parents were.

 _I'll fight for you every second of every day. I'll live for you, I'll die for you, I'll give my mind, my heart, my spirit, my soul, every bit of me is yours Felix, my love. I am yours forever!_

 _Sounds better than the drivel your father came up with for HIS vow._

 _...I'm sorry, who are you?_

 _Oh, hi! I'm your Imprint. Your guide to love and making Felix the happiest man alive!_

 _Oh...cool...I guess? Great, now I'm talking to myself._

 _It's all for Felix, just remember that._

Lawrence took one look at Felix, and smiled.

 _I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

 **AWWWWWWWWWW! All's well that ends well (except if you're Bad News and you're STILL jealous of John Cena dating Star once upon a time).**


	14. Pride

"Oi, Lawrence, I want a word with you." Bad News Barrett tapped his son on the shoulder after breakfast the next morning.

"Yes Dad." Lawrence Knight got up. "Excuse me." He smiled at his family, with a grin for his beloved Felix Cena-Orton. Felix grinned back, and Lawrence followed his father out to the pool.

"So. You've Imprinted." Bad News sighed. "You're luckier than me, I didn't even know what Imprinting was until after your mother and I started dating."

"Wow." Lawrence replied, trying to figure out where his father was going with this.

"Because I didn't know, I messed up a lot of things. I took the Imprints suggestions as my own feelings." Bad News tried to explain, badly. "The Imprint is completely separate though, what it does is clue you in to how your Imprintee is feeling, and helps push those feelings of yours that it thinks will make your Imprintee happy."

"Uh..." Lawrence looked at the pool.

"I nearly went crazy because I didn't know what was happening to me." Bad News took out a cigar. "I did a lot of things that got your mother hurt. I'll never forgive myself for that."

Lawrence blinked. Was his father actually trying to open up to him?

"And then I didn't tell her what had happened. I didn't tell her about the Imprint when I found out. CM Punk then told her enough of the truth for her to believe that I only loved her because of the Imprint." Bad News lit his cigar. "What I'm trying to get at son, is that you need to tell Felix everything, otherwise he's just going to get hurt."

"Thanks Dad." Lawrence let out a breath. He looked across the pool to the forest. "Do you...remember WHEN you first Imprinted on Mum?"

Bad News smiled.

"When I met your mother, all I wanted her for was her eyes. I was going to train her up and use her to make money while I sat back and relaxed. I'm not proud of it." He told his son. "Only she was severely malnourished and had a bad case of Clan Fever. She was dying."

"Mum...dying?" Lawrence felt a shiver go down his spine.

"I wanted to throw her in a dumpster as she was no use to me, but the doctor made me swear that I'd take her home and make her last hours comfortable. You know I keep my word." Bad News continued.

He kicked at a small rock, which landed in the pool.

"She fought, Lawrence. She fought to escape, she fought to be free, she fought to die whole, not broken. No matter what Lyncness did to her, he never broke her, because she wouldn't let him." Pride seeped into his voice, telling his son how Lucky Star had fought against the odds. "I respected that. I still do. She wasn't like the other homeless bums, who wouldn't lift a finger to help themselves, and she wasn't like fighters like me, who fought for money then pissed it up against a wall only to complain about being broke later. The things she fought against would have killed me.

"I got angry. She deserved to live. Not me." Bad News was getting emotional, remembering that night by Stars bedside. "Even when she was dying, she fought me. She fought me trying to give her a bath, she was careful accepting food from me. Except the honey." Bad News laughed. "I gave her a spoonful to try and stop her coughing, and she lapped it up. She held my hand as I fed her." Bad News looked at the hand that had once been held by two weak, little hands. "I began to feel sad. I wanted her to live. I wanted to take care of her. To protect her and raise her and love her.

"She fell asleep soon after, and I knew she'd be dead by dawn. I started crying then. I felt so miserable. I would have given anything for her to survive. For her to have a good, long life like she was meant to. My heart burned all night."

"I know. My heart burned too." Lawrence said softly.

"All I could think about was her. I wanted to love her, to give her the life she'd fought for, that she deserved BECAUSE she fought for it." Bad News looked to the sky. "Then my whole body burned, but I didn't care. I just wanted her to live.

"Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you: Don't. Touch. HER!"

Bad News turned to face his son.

"Then she woke up, weak, tired, but healthy." Bad News smiled. "I'd Imprinted just in time to save her."

"Wow..." Lawrence looked at his father.

"You know how painful it is to nearly lose someone you love." Bad News took another drag from his cigar. "Please be careful. The Silver Eyes aren't the be-all and end-all, you can still get hurt."

"Dad..."

"I don't want to lose any of you boys. Despite the fact that you're all pains in the rear end, I'm proud of you three." Bad News was forcing himself to say it, Lawrence could tell. Yet the fact that he WAS forcing himself made the young Barrett feel special. "You're my sons, and I couldn't ask for three better ones."

Lawrence was tickled pink. After years of wanting his fathers love and approval, here it was!

"Thanks Dad." He grinned. Bad News wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and placed a small kiss on his sons head.

"Go on. I know you want to be with Felix." He patted his sons back.

Lawrence beamed, before scurrying off to go and be with Felix. Bad News sighed, before sitting down to finish his cigar.

"That was the softest, sappiest, most nauseating conversation I've ever had the displeasure of listening to. I think it gave me diabetes." He heard his cheeky wife walk over.

"Bite me Lucky." He pulled her into his lap for a hug. She kissed his cheek tenderly.

"What are you thinking?" Star asked as he looked out over the Barrett estate.

"How many times I messed up. How many times we nearly lost everything." He sighed. "I just hope Lawrence has a better time than me."

Star looked at him, and poked his cheek. "You doofus." She teased. "There was never any chance of us losing anything. Stop being so melodramatic for once."

"YOU'RE the one who stabbed herself in the chest to prove a point. Thankfully you didn't hurt these." Bad News grabbed her breasts, making her laugh.

"You're going to be there all day now aren't you? Filthy old man!" She shook her head. Bad News smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"No nightmares last night." She replied with a small sigh. "Am I ever going to forget?"

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news..." Was the reply.

Inside, Wade Barrett Jr and Stu Sanders were clearing up the breakfast dishes. Suddenly, they heard a loud yelling and a splash from outside.

"Dad pissed Mum off again." Lawrence noted, handing his twin brother a plate.

"Does he ever stop pissing her off?" Esmerelda raised an eyebrow towards the pool. She turned to her daughter. "And I better not hear you using the p word ever, am I understood young lady?"

"Awww Mama!" Treelo groaned. Everyone laughed.

–

It was a pretty good day overall. A lot of time was spent around the Barrett Manor pool, much to the annoyance of Bad News Barrett ("MY HOUSEHOLD IS NOT A PUBLIC FACILITY!" "Don't you mean OUR household?" "Quiet Lucky!"). The Unholy Trio got into a splashing war against the Unholy Quartet and got their tails handed to them, Lawrence Knight and Felix Cena-Orton made absolute slaves of themselves to Treelo and Rose, who took to Uncle Lawrences new boyfriend like bees to honey, Ace Gabriel did a lot of sketching of the various scenes in front of him, while Wade Barrett Jr watched. Meanwhile Esmerelda, Beth Phoenix and Mrs. Slater kept hydration up, and made sure the little girls had plenty of sun-cream on, and Ezekiel Jackson sat by Bad News, reading.

At the end of the day, John Cena and Randy Orton appeared, bringing enough meat for a bumper BBQ dinner. Soon, everyone was stuffed with food and ready for a good sleep.

"You going to be okay tonight Lucky?" Bad News asked as they settled into bed that night.

"I think I'll be okay." Star replied, running her fingers along the back of his neck in the way she knew would drive him nuts.

"I'm glad our parents are finally on the same page." Felix whispered to Lawrence after a passionate lovemaking session in Felixs room. "I love you Laurie."

"I love you too Felix." Lawrence kissed him goodnight.

"YOU TOTALLY CHEATED!" Spike Gabriel cried as Stu Sanders won AGAIN at Mario Kart 2044 in Stus wing of the Barrett Manor.

"I DID NOT!" Stu yelled back.

"DID TOO!" Malcolm Slater got involved.

Everyone was home and happy. Except Esmerelda and her husband, Wade Barrett Jr.

"So. Lawrence has Imprinted." Esmerelda said casually as she got into her nightie.

"Please don't start this again." Wade groaned, lying on the bed.

"Why shouldn't I?" Esmerelda asked.

"Why are you asking me to chose between you and my daughter, my family and my friends?!"

"I'm not asking you to chose! I just want to know that you truly love me!"

"I DO!"

"Then why won't you Imprint?"

"Because I love so many other people!" Wade cried in exasperation. He got off the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "You are the woman of my dreams, and I love you so much. Treelo is the apple of my eye and the light of my life, and I love her too. My parents and brothers mean the world to me, and I consider all of them and my friends as siblings too. You're always going to be my number one, but you still have to share."

Esmerelda felt her lower lip wobble. She bit it, breathing heavily to keep herself calm.

"The Imprint means total devotion to one person, and one person only. I can't do that." Wade ran his fingers through her long curls.

"It'd only be for a second." Esmerelda pointed out.

"'Relda...you don't understand. My father Imprinted and look at him!" Wade groaned.

"You're NOT him!" Esmerelda fired back. "You KNOW how to love. You wouldn't mix it up with obsession, the way he did. You could easily share your heart between wife, daughter and family, all I want is the security of that Imprint!"

"I can't." Wade choked back. "And even if I could, I wouldn't. I wouldn't risk hurting Treelo like that. I want her to know her father loves her."

Esmerelda couldn't hold back anymore. She pulled away and left the room to sleep in the guest room. Wade growled in frustration, throwing himself face-down on the bed.

–

"YOU IDIOTS!" Motor Punk roared in anger.

"We didn't know the Super-Clanner would Imprint!" Miles Otunga tried to explain. "We thought the Orton brat would be dead by the time he came to!"

"You were meant to get rid of Felix. You were meant to strike a blow, to put fear in their hearts and let them know that the Nexus Prime is not to be messed with and you FAILED." Motor seethed.

"What, like you did with the Misneach brat?" Tex Sheffield scoffed.

"I GOT her didn't I? It wasn't MY fault you decided to abandon your guard post and let Orton take her back!" Motor snapped.

"Touchy." James Tarver spat.

"I can't work with you idiots. I'm going to visit my mother and when I get back, you guys had better have a good idea on how to redeem yourselves!" Motor growled, before leaving the large boardroom on the top floor of the "Sanctuary" and heading downstairs to visit the ailing AJ Lee.

"Hello Mom." Motor crept into the room. Slowly and tiredly, AJ looked over at her son.

"Hi kid. What's up?" She croaked weakly.

"Still trying to find a cure for you." Motor kissed her cheek. "Unfortunately the Lionswood sap only does so much."

"Don't worry about me or your father." AJ rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Go and live your life."

Motor flinched. His father had raised him to believe that the Five Great Clans were scum and had to be destroyed. How could he give that up?

* * *

 **So, not only is Motor following his fathers wishes, he's also trying to save his mother! And Wade and Esmerelda still can't see eye-to-eye over Wades kekkei genkai. Who's right? Who's wrong? Find out!**


	15. Team Hell No - Reunited!

_YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
_ _I don't care anymore!_

Finally! Felix Cena-Orton had his first match on Defiant Wrestling! He walked out alongside Lawrence Knight, to Lawrences music, "Just Don't Care Anymore". Waiting in the ring was Gabriel Kidd, and Prince Ameen stood by his side. It was Felix vs. Gabriel, with Lawrence and Ameen coaching at ringside.

Felix made his way into the ring and looked at Gabriel. Gabriel seemed nice enough, and the two boys shook hands.

Meanwhile, outside the ring, Ameen and Lawrence were death-staring each other. Lawrence quickly flicked X-Ray Eyes, making Ameen flinch. Gold.

The bell rang and the boys locked up. Meanwhile, Ameen was thinking of how to pay Lawrence out. He decided to reflect the light from his watch directly into Lawrences eyes – it worked! Lawrence was spewing with rage. Meanwhile, Felix and Gabriel were exchanging body slams.

Lawrence seethed. Then he had an idea. His eyes turned a beautiful shade of turquoise and he spoke.

"Back off Gabriel! Catch your breath!"

Ameen looked MORTIFIED! His voice had just come out of the throat of Lawrence Knight, courtesy of him using Copy Eyes to copy his brothers Mimic Eyes!

"No! Ignore him!" He tried to correct Gabriel, but it was too late. The second of confusion allowed Felix to hit the RKO!

Ameen rushed around the ring and attacked Lawrence, who fought back. Felix then finished Gabriel off with the FU and pinned him. Meanwhile, Ameen had Lawrence in a headlock, and Lawrence was elbowing him in the ribs.

"Um..." Felix watched, bemused.

Gabriel shook himself up and stood next to him. "Children." He shook his head with a knowing grin.

"I'll say." Felix smirked back.

That's when Bad News Barrett came out.

"Really?" He frowned at his son. Lawrence shook Ameen off and the pair glowered at each other. "Anyway, this is the perfect setup for some tag team action. Next week, it's Lawrence and Felix vs Gabriel and Ameen vs the SCC vs the Unholy Trio!"

"You want me to go up against my own twin?!" Lawrence cried as the crowd cheered their approval.

"Sometimes we all have to go up against people we'd rather not. Look at the number of times I beat your Mum up for example." Bad News shrugged.

That's when "End of Days" hit and Bad News fled. Lawrence laughed as his mother chased his father around the arena.

"WHO BEAT WHO EXACTLY?!"

–

It was a cool, quiet night in the Sanctuary. AJ Lee was feeling good that night, and was sitting on her balcony, looking out over the lake and into the nearby city beyond. The wind was cool and fresh, and made her feel better.

She didn't notice the two men in the room with her...until the argument broke out.

"Go and talk to her!" One whispered.

"No, YOU go and talk to her!" The bigger one hissed back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"DANIEL! KANE!" AJ jumped out of her chair. Her old friends, Kane and Daniel Bryan, Team Hell No!

"Randy told us what happened. That's how we finally found you!" Kane hugged her. "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too. I'm sorry about your brother too." AJ looked up at Kane. He sighed.

"The Undertaker had been the Head of Clan for far too long. It was time." Kane shrugged as Daniel hugged AJ tightly.

"And I hear that you and Brie Bella got married and have a son." AJ ruffled Daniels long Grey Goat hair.

"Sure do, around the same age as your boy." Daniel said proudly, before realizing what he'd said.

AJ sat down. She was still very weak, despite CM Punks best attempts.

"I've tried to tell him. I've tried to instill some Clan pride in him but I'm too weak." She lamented. "He spends so much time with his father and has gotten all of his fathers ideas."

"I'm sorry. If we'd had it our way you wouldn't have been kicked out of your Clan..." Daniel sighed.

"It's not your fault. You guys did your best. I'm the one who failed. Repeatedly." AJ looked out over the balcony. "I shouldn't have fallen in with Punk, but after the excommunication I wasn't thinking straight...he IS a good man somewhere in there though, although I doubt you'll believe me."

"We'll try, for your sake." Kane smiled. "Motor hasn't killed anyone yet, there's still time to redeem him."

"And we'll help you as much as we can. We'll end the Nexus once and for all." Daniel took AJs hand.

She looked at both men, and tears began to fall.

"Oh good one, now you've made her cry!" Kane snapped at Daniel.

"No, YOU made her cry!" Daniel shot back.

"Will you two quit it?!" AJ groaned.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

–

"So here's the plan." Stu Sanders said as he walked with Malcolm Slater and Spike Gabriel to the Barrett Manor den.

"I'm already worried." Spike looked at Malcolm, who shrugged and sipped his drink.

"GUYS!" Stu groaned as Wade Barrett Jr walked towards them, pale.

"Do NOT go into the den." He advised the Unholy Trio.

"Why not?" Stu looked affronted.

"Because our parents are still very intimate with each other and you really DON'T want to see what I've seen." Wade shuddered.

"Anyway..." Stu immediately turned the group back towards the kitchen. "You guys need to hear this plan."

"Oh god. Really?" Wade groaned.

"HEY! Since when have my plans ever hurt anyone?!" Stu fired as they entered the kitchen.

"There was the time that you nearly drowned Treelo."

"But I didn't!"

"Then there was the time Joe Hendry beat up Lawrence because of you."

"He was fine!"

"And the time you got me in the middle of a fight between Rampage and Primate."

"I gave you a jar of honey, didn't I?"

"Good idea." Wade grabbed a jar out of the cupboard. "Then there was the time that you three got stuck in a match against Jimmy Havoc, Primate and Mark Haskins..."

"I GET IT!" Stu roared. There was a brief moment of silence in which the happenings in the den suddenly became quite noticeable. "This one is a good plan though, and it involves you Wade."

"Oh no you don't." Wade snapped. "I'm not getting in between you and Lawrence. You can get stuffed."

"Please Wadey? Pretty please? I need your Puppet Eyes for this to work!" Stu begged.

"HELL NO!" Wade yelled. "Last time I used them Dad went off his tree at me!"

Just then, Lawrence Knight and Felix Cena-Orton walked in.

"What about Puppet Eyes?" Lawrence looked suspiciously at his brothers.

"Your twin is trying to get me to help him against you in the match youse have got." Wade rolled his eyes.

"WADE!" Stu looked shocked.

"You little sneak! Trying to turn my own brother against me!" Lawrence went immediately on the offensive.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" Stu roared. "RAT, TIGER, MONKEY, SNAKE!"

"Hmm?" Down in the den, Bad News Barrett could hear the fight going on.

Star groaned. "Leave them. They'll sort it out."

"Not without causing considerable damage, which is bloody expensive." Bad News got up off her, making her fume. He pulled his clothes back on and stormed up to the kitchen. "I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS...!"

"Why couldn't I have had daughters?" Star grumbled, pulling on her own clothes.

Who'd be a parent, seriously.

–

"Report." Brock Lesnar, the Head of Clan Phenom, sat back on his throne.

"The Viper could possibly be redeemed, and AJ is okay for now." Kane replied.

"Kane, that's not what I'm after and you know it." Brock sighed. "Look, I know you want to protect them, but you can't. They have to be destroyed under Clan law. AJ was excommunicated, remember?"

"The boy is innocent though!" Kane cried.

"No, he isn't. He stole some of our creatures of the night and used them to his own ends. He stole a wand that once belonged to the old Irish Misneaches. There can be no mercy for the boy." Brock stated. "I know AJ is your friend, but there are laws for a reason. They're there to protect us and to protect the mortals."

"I KNOW THAT BETTER THAN YOU DO YOU FOOL!" Kane roared in fury.

"Watch. Your. Tone." Brock stood up. "You may have been the second son, but you are NOT anymore."

Kane growled.

"Paul, please escort Mr. Kane from my presence." Brock said to his adviser, Paul Heyman, the new second son of the Phenom Clan.

"Right away Brock." Paul grinned slimily. Kane snarled.

"I'll see myself out." He grumbled, before storming off. He went back to his dilapidated home that looked like a burned shell, before calling Daniel Bryan.

"You're gonna be on your own for this one." He said bluntly the moment Daniel picked up. "Brock doesn't want to hear it from me."

"Darn." Daniel groaned. "Leave it with me, I'll get in touch with the other Heads of Clan. Maybe we can work something out."

"Good luck!" Kane snorted. "You'll get no help from the Phenoms. The Vipers want AJ blotted out for disgracing their Clan, the Misneaches are still angry over Stars sister and the Barretts are firmly in bed with the Misneaches."

"I'll figure something out Kane. I promise." Daniel insisted.

Kane snorted again, before hanging up. He knew why Brock didn't want to listen – it was because Kane was the former second son, the Undertakers brother. He saw Kane as a threat.

And you thought politics in the Grey Goat Clan was bad.

* * *

 **Team Hell No has been reunited, YAY! Or not. Can Daniel and Kane save AJ? Can Motor be convinced? Will Star ever get five minutes of quiet? Find out!**

 **In other news, I've lost my job :( And you thought politics in the Grey Goat Clan was bad...**


	16. The Unholy Defeat

"Hey Wadey..." Stu Sanders walked into Wade Barrett Jr's honey den.

"Hey kiddo." Wade ruffled his hair.

"Can I please have a jar of Stringy Bark honey?" Stu asked sweetly.

"Sure, although I thought Stringy Bark was Lawrences favourite, not yours?" Wade asked as he walked into a large room filled with many varieties of Australian honey and grabbed a jar of honey.

"Oh, sometimes you just feel like a good, strong flavoured Australian honey." Stu replied. Wade grinned at his brother, handing him the jar before heading back in to grab himself some White Clover.

Stu smirked evilly.

–

It was the night of the Fight or Flight pay-per-view at Defiant Wrestling. Lawrence Knight was ready to kill his twin brother.

"Are brothers really that bad?" Felix Cena-Orton asked as the pair made their way to their locker room, hand-in-hand.

"Yup." Lawrence stated. "Be grateful you're an only child."

"I dunno, it would have been fun to have a baby sister." Felix mused as they reached the door.

"A baby sister would have been cool. Especially if she was anything like my niece." Lawrence smiled as they walked into the locker room. "Oi, what's this then?"

Sitting on one of the benches in the locker room was a jar of Stringy Bark honey, with a note that stated that the honey was for AFTER the match.

"Um...Laurie?" Felix looked at Lawrence, concerned. Lawrence was drooling.

"Stringy Bark honey," Lawrence gasped. "It's the most delicious thing on this planet!"

"Uhhh..." Felix watched as Lawrence broke open the jar. "The note DID say it's for after the match."

"Come on, a little bit beforehand won't hurt." Lawrence told him. "Here, have some!"

"Well..." Felix gave in and dipped his finger into the honey. "Mmm! This IS nice!"

"I told you!" Lawrence grinned, eating some himself. "Nothing is nicer than a good, strong honey!"

"I dunno, I can think of something sweeter than honey." Felix sat on his boyfriends lap suggestively.

"Terrible." Lawrence smirked. He felt warm and happy and content.

And soon, the pair were fast asleep.

–

"You WHAT?!" Malcolm Slater cried.

"You heard." Stu laughed. "That honey is laced with a strong sleeping potion, made under a full moon with Valerian, Lavender, the shavings from the horn of a unicorn, and the most potent ingredient -,"

"Lionswood sap." Spike Gabriel groaned.

"Lionswood bark." Stu poked his tongue out. "I'll tell you what though, figuring out the correct runes and incantations was difficult. I'm lucky that Dad is so good with them."

"I thought your mother was Lucky?" Spike teased.

"Ha. Ha." Stu smirked. "Which means that the two other Clanners are out of the mix and we're home free against mortals!"

The group headed out to the ring, where they waited patiently for the fourth tag team that would never make it to the ring.

"What did you do?!" Prince Ameen looked suspiciously at Stu after Lawrences music had been playing for five minutes with no sign of him.

"Nothing." Stu answered innocently. Gabriel Kidd giggled, but was silent when Ameen glanced at him.

"I was hoping for a fair fight against your brother too." Ameen looked disappointed.

It was then that Bad News Barrett came out. Stu smirked triumphantly.

"Well Stu, you've finally managed to pull one off." Bad News shook his head. "Well done kid."

Stu beamed as the fans booed.

"But son...I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS!" Bad News roared. The crowd cheered.

Suddenly...!

 _I've had enough,  
_ _I'll make 'em see,  
_ _They'll never take another drop of blood from me.  
_ _And judge you all,  
_ _One final bow,  
_ _I'll be your End of Days!_

"Thankfully, we were able to find another tag team to take their place!" Bad News grinned.

Stu rolled his eyes. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel weren't just mortal, they were OLD. No sweat.

Then he saw his mother and Aunt Rubia!

"Oh FUCK!" He swore loudly. This was bad. This was really, REALLY bad! Rubia was insanely powerful on her own, but Star?! Star was THE MOST POWERFUL MISNEACH IN EXISTENCE. Not only were her Eye Powers the most dangerous on the planet, but she was also ten times the ninja that Stu was.

"We're dead. We're dead. We're dead. We're dead." Malcolm was rocking and panicking and Spike had gone exceedingly pale. Ameen and Gabriel nearly killed themselves laughing and the SCC looked grim.

The two women got into the ring, and the bell rang. Instantly, Ameen and Gabriel jumped out of the ring – they were happy to see the carnage from outside. Star and Rubia instantly went for Stu and Spike (Malcolm was at ringside). Stu tried to defend himself using Shadow Paralysis, but it was useless against his mothers X-Ray Eyes.

Spike tried to escape and go for the SCC, but Rubia caught him in a headlock and kept him still. The SCC quickly retreated to a corner of the ring, not wanting to lose their Tag Team Titles but knowing they stood no chance against the powerful Clanners.

Stu then tried to attack his mother head-on with taijutsu, but Star was too smart for that. She slammed him with Paralysis Slaps before hitting him with Wastelands.

"Ow..." Stu moaned, his head swimming.

"You boys want your Tag Titles?" Star asked Ashley Dunn. Dunn shrugged and pinned Stu!

On the stage, Wade Barrett Jr had come out to see the damage. He and his father stood laughing at the result.

Then Bad News turned on Wade!

"I know damned well where your brother got that honey from, and I'll thank you to be a bit more intelligent next time!" Bad News growled as Wade looked hurt.

"But...but...!" Wade stammered.

"And I'll be having a word to Lawrence about eating things he doesn't know the origin of." Bad News snarled as Star walked up the ramp.

"C'mon Grumpy. I want honey." She took her husbands arm and led him away.

Meanwhile, Stu lay on the canvas in shock. Malcolm and Spike tried to get him up, but he wasn't moving.

His plan had failed. AGAIN.

–

Lawrence Knight was FURIOUS when he awoke ten hours later and found out what had happened (and was even more angry when his father read him the riot act) but his anger soon gave way to concern when he next saw his twin.

"Uhh...Stu-ball?" Lawrence walked into his brothers suite. It was tidy.

"Hi Teddy." Stu Sanders replied, typing away at his computer.

"What are you doing? Why is your room tidy?" Lawrence looked around suspiciously.

"I'm giving up wrestling. I'm going to concentrate on being a good father to my many children instead." Stu said, not looking up from the computer screen.

Lawrence blinked. Then he blinked again. He opened his mouth, then he closed it. Then he blinked again.

"Excuse me?" He squeaked.

"I'm no good as a wrestler. So I'm going to do what Dad couldn't and take care of my kids." Stu told him. "I have plenty of money saved up, and there's plenty of room by the billabong for me to build a big enough house for the children."

"But what if some of those children are Barretts instead of Misneaches?" Lawrence asked, still in shock. "The Misneach Clan won't let Barrett children live in the village."

"Then they'll go to Preston when they're old enough and be raised as Barretts." Stu said. "Plenty of Branch Families to foster them."

"Wow. Stu, are you okay?" Lawrence sat down next to his brother. "I know Mum gave you the beat down of all beat downs, but that doesn't mean you should give up."

"Lawrence, there's more at stake here than a dumb wrestling promotion." Stu got up. "My children are out there, with kekkei genkais, and any number of leeches could be lurking around. Especially the Nexus Prime. How do you think they'd go if they found out?"

Lawrence grimaced.

"I can't come up with good plans to save my life. I'm not like you and Wade." Stu sighed. "So I'm just going to do the best I can."

Lawrence swallowed. Then he got up and hugged his brother tightly.

"I need to talk to Wade." Stu said, hugging his brother back. "And Mum and Dad will need to know about the large number of grandchildren they have."

Lawrence nodded. He took Stu by the hand and together they went to talk to their older brother, who they knew would help.

–

"So now there's a whole influx of Misneach children in the village." Kane laughed as he sat with Daniel Bryan and AJ Lee in the Sanctuary. "Star went off her tree, but Bad News is thrilled with all of his new grandchildren."

"I never in my life pictured Bad News Barrett as being a doting grandpa." AJ giggled.

"Well, then I won't tell you how he's already teaching them how to pickpocket." Daniel chuckled.

The three enjoyed a brief laugh, before lapsing into an uncomfortable silence.

"Sometimes I wish my brother was still around." Kane sighed. "He was the Head of Clan for so long, he'd know what to do."

"What's Brock planning?" AJ asked.

"He wants to wipe out this entire compound." Daniel said when Kane looked away. "The Vipers are right behind him."

"Oh well." AJ sighed. "I can understand it. They want to protect the Clans and any mortals who could get caught in the crossfire. Leeches don't just hurt the Clans, they hurt everyone."

"I'll find a way to fix this. Maybe you can Motor can join the Grey Goat Clan?" Daniel suggested.

AJ looked horrified.

"Why not? Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Ezekiel Jackson and Beth Phoenix are all members of the Misneach Clan now." Daniel pointed out.

"But that's the MISNEACH Clan!" AJ said.

"What's wrong with the Grey Goat Clan?!" Daniel fired.

"You want a list?" Kane snorted.

"Back off Phenom!" Daniel snapped.

"NO!"

"YES!"

I'll let my readers imaginations fill in the rest.

–

Felix Cena-Orton sat with his parents at the Cena-Orton table. Dinner that night was Mexican food.

"So, did y'hear about the plans to wipe Punks Sanctuary off the map?" Randy Orton said with a mouthful of nachos.

"Swallow before you speak." John Cena scolded him. Felix giggled.

"They're going to hit all of the leeches in one go." Randy swallowed before continuing.

"You'd have to do it right though. Miss one or let word out that we attacked a nest of mortals and resentment could build." Felix pointed out.

"And you would know this how?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Aunt Foxy gave me my history lessons, remember?" Felix helped himself to another tortilla. "Clan history is full of stories about mortals who grew resentful and became leeches just to get revenge."

"Like?" Randy asked.

"I think all of us have at least heard of "Much Ado about Nothing" Mom." Felix smirked cheekily.

"Watch it you." Randy cuffed him, chuckling.

* * *

 **So, Stu's decided to try and be a responsible adult. How long will that last? Can Team Hell No cooperate long enough to save AJ and Motor?**

 **Thanks again to shiki94 (bloody legend).**

 **Unemployment sucks. Don't try it.**


	17. I Come In Peace

"Stu's really upset." Bad News Barrett mentioned to his wife as they sat in front of the television set.

Star blinked.

"I'm not THAT oblivious to my sons feelings!" Bad News chuckled. "But he IS upset, and he's masking it by trying to be a good father."

"I think he's finally starting to realize that dumb plans made on the spur of the moment don't work." Star said, watching the reality-drama on the television.

Both of them were quiet for a while.

"He's the most sensitive of the three of them." Star said finally. "He's my boy, through and through. I wish I hadn't had to have been so hard on him at Fight or Flight, but it's been a long time coming."

"We should have nipped it in the bud sooner." Bad News sighed. " _I_ should have nipped it in the bud sooner. I'm the boys father."

"Yes, you are. You did the best you could." Star pointed out. "Remember your parents weren't exactly parents of the year to you either."

"Yeah, but I raised you didn't I?" Bad News said.

"That was different. I was already a teenager with considerable baggage." Star told him. "Hell, I knew how to give a bloody good blow job by the age of ten."

"That's disgusting Lucky." Bad News flinched.

"But that didn't happen to our boys." Star looked up at him. "They've had good childhoods, fine educations and are all pretty self-sufficient. The only reason Lawrence still lives with us is because that's what we do in the Misneach Clan."

"It's kinda weird not having Stu live on the estate anymore." Bad News admitted. Stu Sanders had now taken up permanent residence in Radaxian with his children and their various mothers (which came with its own set of drama).

"Stu will be fine. If I survived, they will too." Star smiled.

"If you say so." Bad News looked doubtful.

"I know so." Star poked his chest, earning her a flick on the nose. "WADE!"

–

Young Treelo LOVED having nine cousins. The oldest cousins were five, and the rest all went down in age until there was the little baby, who was now a few months old.

"Papa, do you think anyone is going to try and kidnap my cousins?" She asked one night as she sat with her parents to have dinner.

Wade Barrett Jr nearly spat out his meatloaf. "What gave you THAT idea?!" He coughed.

"Well...the men nearly got Rose and me." Treelo replied.

"Rose and I." Esmerelda corrected. "And your cousins will be fine. They're in Radaxian with all of the other Misneaches and the Lionswood forest."

"But Nannas sister was in the village and she died." Treelo looked a little pale, thinking of the story of her namesake.

"That was back when the Clan was in disarray. There was no forest and the Misneaches were weak." Wade tried to reassure his daughter. "No one will hurt your cousins."

"But-,"

"Anyway, if you're finished eating it's time for your bath." Esmerelda said sternly, making it pointless for Treelo to argue. She pouted as her mother led her away.

Wade shot his wife a worried look as they left. His eyes met hers, having a hours conversation in one glance. Esmerelda nodded at him.

Wade exhaled. He then cleared the dinner dishes from the table, scraping off the scraps for compost then stacking them in the dishwasher.

"Poor Treelo." He sighed.

Later that night after her father had read her a story and kissed her goodnight, Treelo lay in bed, trying to sleep. She thought about the two attempts to kidnap her already, and how scary they were.

 _Papa came and saved me. Papa and Uncle Teddy and Martin Kirby and Nanna and Poppy..._

Treelo hugged her rag doll close. She wanted her Papa to come back and give her a hug. Maybe she could get up and slip into her parents bed tonight. Mama would kiss her forehead and snuggle close, and Papa would hug them both.

That was what she'd do then. It was dark, so she activated X-Ray Eyes. Instead of being able to see the room clearly however, something different happened.

A young woman who looked like Nanna was sitting on the end of her bed. Treelo blinked.

" _Hi Treelo."_ The woman smiled.

"Hi..." Treelo looked confused. The woman laughed.

" _You're a cute one, aren't you? I'm glad you got the right kekkei genkai."_ The woman said. Treelo liked her immediately. _"But something is troubling you, isn't it?"_

"My friend and I were nearly kidnapped, and I was scared." Treelo said in a small voice, at least remembering her correct grammar.

The woman looked sad. _"It never changes. They're always after us. Although to be fair, the Misneaches created a rod for their own back by selling themselves to leeches."_

She sighed. _"If only there was a way to make them see that we mean no harm and we want to help. Maybe they'll leave us alone and stop attacking us."_

"But I didn't do anything!" Treelo sobbed. "I just want to be with Mama and Papa."

" _Good idea."_ The woman said. _"Your Mama and Papa love you and they'll look after you."_

Treelo picked up her rag doll and got out of bed, rubbing her sore eyes.

"Who _are_ you?" She asked the woman.

The woman laughed.

" _My name is Treelo Misneach, and I am your grandmothers baby sister."_

She faded.

Treelo ran out of her room, yelling for joy.

"MAMA! PAPA! I HAVE GHOST EYES!"

–

"The baby Barrett with the Misneach Eyes is getting stronger." CM Punk said over dinner the next night.

"Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you." AJ Lee scowled.

"Her grandparents did plenty to me." Punk replied.

"You killed her sister!" AJ accused.

Motor Punk had been cleaning his hands after working on his car (he could have rivaled Felix Cena-Orton for how obsessed he was with his car) and was just outside the dining room when he heard what his mother said. He stopped.

"The Clans have no right to hoard their power like they do! People like ME who want to save the world need it more!" Punk cried.

Motor backed away from the door. _His father...had killed one of them?_

"That's no cause to kill an innocent girl." AJ said with authority. She looked towards the door and saw it was ajar. Her son was backing away.

 _He killed...an innocent girl...?_

Motor went straight back out to his car and started it. He had to get away from there. His whole world was crashing down around him.

 _Father...could he have started it? Could he have lied to me?_

He had to learn the truth.

–

Stu Sanders was grateful for the dark of the night. All of the children were fast asleep or with their mothers. He was slowly getting to know them all, how Regi had inherited his love of honey, or how Allie was a artist in the making. How Sam had limitless energy and Dicey was determined as a little ox.

Still, a man needed a breather. He wandered happily but tiredly through Radaxian Forest. He couldn't remember a time before the forest had been there, but according to his mother once upon a time it had been nothing but bare swampland, leaving the village completely exposed. The forest came close to the nearby Donnybrook, but was far enough away that it didn't interfere with any of the national parks.

He sat down near the billabong, where his grandfather had been fishing earlier that day. Warren was still going strong, as was Shazza, and both of them helped out as much as they could with Stus rather large brood.

"Once a jolly swagman, camped upon a billabong, under the shade of a Lionswood tree..." Stu chuckled to himself. He wondered if Banjo Paterson had ever seen a Lionswood tree. "And he sang as he watched and waited 'till his billy boiled, you'll come a-waltzing matilda with me."

He looked up to the sky and saw the Southern Cross twinkling down at him. All of Stars sons had been born in Radaxian (much to the ire of Bad News) and all of them were Australian at heart.

He couldn't help himself. His brain kept going over the situation at hand, thinking of silly little plans and plots that he knew were ridiculous.

"No more silly plans. Hard work and focus." He told himself sternly.

But the plans still fermented in his brain...

–

CRACK!

The noise was deafening, and it could only mean one thing – two Paralysis Slaps had met.

CRACK!

And another!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"My hands are tingling." Felix Cena-Orton shook his hands out.

"I know eh?" Lawrence Knight rubbed his hands together, trying to get normal feeling back into them. "Ow, that last one was a real stinger."

Felix chuckled, and kissed the affected hand. Lawrence shuddered slightly.

"We're supposed to be training." He scolded, without an ounce of scolding in his voice.

"I think I've mastered Paralysis Slaps." Felix grinned.

"If someone walks in here and we're making out..."

"Hush you."

Their lips met.

Of course, someone HAD to walk in. The pair quickly broke apart as the person in question walked into the main gym area.

"Please, I come in peace, I just want answers!" Motor Punk said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Well, I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS!" Lawrence roared. "You're going to PAY for what you tried to do to my beloved niece!"

"Ahem." Felix said.

"And for what you ordered to be done to my boyfriend." Lawrence rolled his eyes. He then activated X-Ray Eyes and attacked!

* * *

 **A bit going on in this chapter. Personally, I don't blame Treelo one bit for being scared of being kidnapped - although it was nice that she got to meet the woman she was named after! Also, Motor now has doubts about his father. Will Lawrence stop punching him long enough for him to hear the truth?**


	18. The Truth

"Just kill him already." Wade Barrett Jr groaned.

"But this is fun!" Stu Sanders argued.

"Shh! I'm trying to watch this!" Lawrence Knight hushed his two brothers.

The three were sitting on the sofa in Bad News Barretts killing chamber. Bad News had Motor Punk on a chair in the middle of the room, pleading.

"I just want to know the truth. I just want to know what my father did and why!" Motor pleaded.

Bad News looked at him. He hadn't touched the boy (yet) although Lawrence had done his best to kill him.

"Daaaaaaaaaad, come on, get the show on the road already!" Wade whined.

"You're twenty-five years old an whining? Does Treelo whine as bad as you?" Stu snickered, earning him a clip around the ear. "Ow!"

"It's an ART FORM and you two are ruining it!" Lawrence groaned. "SHUSH already!"

Motor was terrified. He'd heard rumours of Bad News being a contract killer/thief/illegal fighter/inside trader/money launderer (let's face it, apart from pedophilia, Bad News has tried every crime at LEAST once for a profit), but now he was trapped in the infamous chamber. His eyes followed his tormentor, trying to block his own panic.

"Boy." Bad News said at last. "What did your father tell you?"

"That you started the Nexus to take over the world. That you and the Clans were going to destroy the world, and that he was trying to save it." Motor answered quickly. "He wants to rid the world of drug addiction and abuse."

"That's a fair goal. Now, you want to hear my side of the story?" Bad News asked.

"Yes please!" Motor replied.

"BOOOOOOOOO! KILL HIM!" Stu called from the sofa while his brothers jeered.

"You three shut it or else I'll tell your mother." Bad News snapped. Instant silence. "If the boy is willing to talk, then we need to take the opportunity. Use your bloody brains for once."

"Yes Dad." Was the obedient chant.

"Now. Our story starts long before we even joined the WWE. A baby, only a year old, was forcibly taken from her mother by Ronald Lyncness. He intended to impregnate her so his children would have their own kekkei genkai, and the family would no longer have to spend money on buying Misneach children." Bad News told Motor. "He had many girls, all of them under the age of 17, whom he sexually and physically abused. The girl grew up malnourished and scared, until she was 15 and escaped by a lucky chance."

"Poor Mum..." Lawrence sighed.

"That girl was "Lucky" Star Mildred Barrett. I found her the night she escaped and Imprinted on her." Bad News continued. "I found out from her that the Misneaches had fallen on hard times and that they were forced to sell as much as they could to keep alive. Meanwhile, she grew up and we joined the WWE."

Motor nodded. He hadn't heard THAT part of the story before!

"When we joined the WWE, myself and the original members of the Nexus competed in a show called NXT, where we were treated like a joke. So Lucky and I organized them together so that we could show that we were a force to be reckoned with. Alas, I got cocky and arrogant, and John Cena beat me to a pulp. Meanwhile, your father was conspiring with Lyncness to get his hands on Lucky for her eyes. He paid off David Otunga to betray me, allowing him to take over the Nexus. After that, Lyncness came to the WWE to try and get Lucky back, but I killed him before he could."

Motor swallowed.

"So your father came back and killed Treelo Misneach, Luckys sister." Bad News finished.

Motor looked at his hands. What Bad News had just told him made a lot of sense with what his father had told him.

"As it is, I don't know if you and your parents will be allowed to live. Because of your mother, my cousin was killed...fused...whatever." Bad News frowned. "But given you've not really hurt anyone YET-,"

At that, the three Barrett boys began to protest. Their father silenced them with a look.

"You've attempted to hurt people, but no one has actually been killed, YET. You might just get away with the Excommunication Seal." Bad News continued. "Although your demon is pathetically tiny."

"Because of the seal on my mother." Motor admitted.

Bad News exhaled. He released the bonds on Motors arms.

"Go home." He commanded.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir!" Motor scarpered. The three Barrett boys roared in fury.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"

"DAD!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SOFT YOU ARE!"

"ENOUGH!" Bad News roared. The boys glared at him.

"Did you learn NOTHING from your history lessons? Killing mortals, leeches or not, always comes with a price. By killing Lyncness, I gave Punk an excuse to be bitter and kill your aunt. I cemented in his mind all of the negative things that he'd been told about the Clans." He lectured them. "Plus, Daniel Bryan paid my brother to keep him alive. I can't go against the Head of Clan, not if I want to keep doing whatever I want."

"Whatever." Wade snapped. "C'mon kids, let's go."

The twins shot their father filthy looks, before following their big brother out of the room.

Bad News groaned and slumped down on the sofa. Responsibility and parenthood was stupid!

"Hey Wade." He looked up as Star walked in.

"I wanted to kill the little shit, but no, I have orders to keep him alive." Bad News growled.

"I know. I don't know why Daniel wants him alive for." Star sat next to him. "Although I do agree that this needs to end, and it won't end if we keep killing each other."

"I know." Bad News whined. "But can you imagine how much he would have squealed when I showed him his own intestines?"

Star giggled. "Remember that time back in England when you collected the bounty for that loan shark who the Mob wanted gone, and you took out his appendix while he was still conscious?"

Bad News chuckled.

–

"I think your father did the right thing." Felix Cena-Orton said, playing with Lawrence Knights hair.

"You're kidding me." Randy Orton replied.

They were sitting in the Cena-Orton living room. Lawrence had rushed over to sulk about how his father wasn't allowed to kill Motor Punk, and was currently sitting snuggled up to Felix. Randy was sitting in his easy chair, nursing a cup of coffee laced with Lionswood Potion, to keep his demon in check.

"No. I think if I were Motor, I'd be pretty confused. He's a Viper, like us, yet he doesn't know anything about what that means. All he knows is what Punk and AJ have told him." Felix explained. "I bet he doesn't know all the work we do to keep the other Clans in line."

"He nearly killed you, and he nearly killed Rose!" Lawrence protested.

"We let CM Punk live, and look what happened." Randy added.

"Did anyone ever check up on Punk? Talk to him? Even if he'd gotten a reprimand, it would have gone some way to explaining ourselves. Remember, he got his information from a evil old man who abused the Misneach Clan for his own ends." Felix pointed out. "We have to take SOME responsibility for what happened."

"Oh really?" Randy challenged him.

"If due diligence was done after the Misneaches were chased out of Ireland, maybe they wouldn't have resorted to selling their power just to survive." Felix reasoned. "If the Misneaches had been smart and not turned into drunkards, unable to support themselves, they would never have fallen victim to leeches. If leeches hadn't gotten their claws into the Misneach Clan, Punk wouldn't have been led astray."

There was silence.

"There have been so many groups of leeches in our history who have gone on to become powerful in their own right. The Catholic Church. Apple. The International Knitting Club. All started out as leeches, but they were set right and now they don't need us...although the I think the Catholic Church is trying to bid to be the sixth Great Clan." Felix finished.

"You sound like that stupid Grey Goat." Lawrence grumbled.

"I happen to be good at diplomacy." Felix kissed him.

"Speaking of, you know the as the founding family of the Viper Clan, the Orton family has to have one member on the Viper Council." Randy said, changing the subject.

"Moooooooom, I don't want to go through the Trials. I have enough cousins who are eligible." Felix whined. Lawrence poked him cheekily.

"If my only child doesn't sit on the Council, it's going to reflect poorly on me." Randy stated. "And if you don't even attempt the Trials, there's going to be trouble."

"Moooooooooom!" Felix tried again.

"C'mon, you should blitz the Trials easily." Lawrence poked him again.

"Lawrence, you know some of those Trials can be terrible. The last one involved a Trial where they had to try and resist being sexually assaulted by ten Vipers!" Felix cried. "I'm not doing it!"

"Felix..." Randy sighed. "I can't force you to, but really, you know you should."

"Shan't." Felix pouted. Lawrence giggled.

"I'm glad I'm a Branch Family of the Barrett Clan now." He said.

"You're not taking a position with the Misneach Clan?" Randy asked.

"Nope. Funnily enough, Stu has actually put his hand up to be Head of Clan. Mum must've beaten a whole new personality into him." Lawrence stretched. "He wouldn't be anyone special in the Barrett Clan I guess."

"I can see how you two are attracted to each other." Randy smirked. "No ambition either of you!"

"You and Dad have enough ambition for the next few generations." Felix stretched.

–

Stu Sanders was watching his children. Already six of them had awakened X-Ray Eyes, and he'd almost thought he'd gotten away with all of his children being Misneaches when they'd checked the second-youngest with X-Ray Eyes and seen the small silver flicker of the Barrett kekkei genkai, waiting for the child to Imprint so it could bloom. The child and her mother had been shipped off to Preston to live with the Barrett Clan.

Stu would keep in touch with his child, but he was much more interested in his Misneach children. Because he was going to be Head of the Misneach Clan, and he was going to lead the Clan to greatness.

* * *

 **Something tells me Stu hasn't _quite_ given up plotting just yet. **

**Motor now knows both sides of the story. What will he do now? Find out!**

 **Again, shiki94 you're awesome. Thanks for your support!**


	19. Talking it Over

The Nexus Prime sat around a table in one of the rooms of the Sanctuary. All of them were looking at Motor Punk, skeptical.

"It kinda makes sense, with all the things my Dad told me about Punk...but I don't know Motor..." Tex Sheffield rubbed the back of his neck.

"We need another opinion. Someone who saw the whole thing but doesn't have any affiliations to either side. I'm with Tex, this DOES sound plausible, but still..." James Tarver sighed.

"I haven't spoken to my Dad about the Nexus, maybe I should ask him?" Roger Young suggested.

"It'd be a start. See what we can get from our parents." Motor agreed. "I want the full story before I keep going. Especially as...well...it's my Clan we're talking about."

There was silence.

"Motor...buddy...we've been friends for a long time." Miles Otunga said carefully. "But we KNOW what the Clans can do. We're the only thing standing between them and world domination. They can't be trusted, our fathers have impressed that upon us."

"If they can't be trusted, then does that mean I can't be trusted?" Motor asked. "I'm a Viper. I can't hide from that."

Another silence. It was extraordinarily uncomfortable.

"So you're acknowledging you're one of them then?" Otunga narrowed his eyes at the leader of the Nexus Prime.

"It's a fact of life." Motor said plainly.

"Then I'm out." Otunga snapped. "You've sold out and are now a power-hungry Clanner like the rest of them."

"That's not true!" Motor fought back. "I've always been a Viper, ever since you've known me. Nothing's changed!"

"You're on their side now." Blake MicGuillicutty folded his arms. "And we've sworn to eliminate them."

"Hey back off!" Tex stood up next to Motor. Roger and James also stood behind him.

"Whatever. Anyone who wants to be true to our cause can come with me." Otunga glared at Motor, before leaving with Blake. Trevor Harris thought for a second, before following them.

"I hope you're right." James sighed as the door slammed.

Motor exhaled. He hoped he was right too.

–

"GET SOME BLOODY GLASSES UMPIRE!"

"HOWZAT! BACK TO THE PAVILION SONNY!"

It was Ashes season again.

Lawrence Knight felt very uncomfortable. Since he was the only child living at home with his parents now, he was the only one stopping them from murdering each other.

"LOOK! SNICKO CLEARLY SHOWS HE MISSED! SO DOES BLOODY HOTSPOT!" Bad News Barrett roared at his wife, who responded with a one-finger salute.

"Shame you wasted all of your reviews earlier on rubbish eh? Suck it!" Star cried in glee.

Lawrence felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and gratefully grabbed it. Wade Barrett Jr was having a BBQ at his place down the lane, would Lawrence like to go along?

"Mum, just heading to Wades place!" Lawrence scooted out of there as fast as humanly possible.

"YOU CHEATING SCUMBAGS! LOOK AT HIM, HE'S CLEARLY TAMPERING WITH THE BALL!" Bad News roared accusingly at Star, who went bright red as the Australians on-field were shown to be clearly rubbing something illegal against the ball.

"I-I...oh shit..." She groaned.

Lawrence ran until he was out of earshot of the house, before breathing a sigh of relief. Cricket season in the Barrett household was a nightmare. At least Star and Bad News both followed the same football teams.

He stretched out his arms. The sun was shining brightly and it felt warm on his body. Maybe after eating he'd go into the Barrett forest and sit by the Lionswood tree. Maybe he'd call Felix Cena-Orton and they'd do something relaxing. Maybe he'd go swimming. Maybe he'd slip over to Radaxian and visit his nieces and nephews, and clip his twin over the ear.

He took his time heading to the little house down the lane. The Barrett Estate was a good 30 acres, and about a third of it was trees. There was a small lane from the Barrett Manor through the woods to where Wade and Esmerelda lived, and another lane heading to the solitary Lionswood tree on the estate, where the portal to Radaxian had been moved. Lawrence loved living on the estate, it was remote and relaxed (except in cricket season).

He turned towards his brothers house, when his phone went off.

"Lawrence Knight." He answered it. "Hey Felix...you need me to come over this afternoon? Are you okay? Felix, one word at a time in order...okay, look, why don't I come over after lunch? Wade's throwing a BBQ and it's the only way I can get away from my parents...it's cricket season and they're about to slaughter each other...yeah, I don't get it either, Dad seriously needs to pick a better cricket team...what?! I'm as Australian as they come! Don't you roll your eyes at me! Yes you did, I heard you! Whatever. I'll see you this arvo... _afternoon_ then. Love you too."

He chuckled as he hung up. Felix Cena-Orton really didn't understand when it came to sports!

–

What Felix HADN'T told him was that at that very moment Motor Punk and Team Hell No were currently in the Cena-Orton living room! It was going as well as you could expect.

"NO!" Daniel Bryan roared at Kane.

"YES!" Kane roared back.

"Is this...normal...for them?" Motor asked Randy Orton as his mother got ready to join the argument.

"They have a...special...bond." Randy shrugged as John Cena walked in with refreshments.

"They might be a while. So, Motor, tell us about yourself." John suggested as he sat down.

"Um..." THAT was new. Most of Motors life had been about trying to defeat the Five Great Clans and save his mother. He never really had time to think about himself. "I guess...I like cars...and I want my Mom to be okay..."

"You like cars?" Felix perked up.

"Well, it seems you two will get along fine." John chuckled.

"I um...I also like wrestling...and I can speak fluent goblin and elvish." Motor stammered out.

"I'm sure you and Kane will have plenty to talk about." John said as Randy tried his best to calm down Team Hell No. Sure enough, suddenly they were all hugging, which Motor and Felix found scarier than the yelling.

"Team Hell No gentlemen. They're an acquired taste." John grinned.

"I'll say." Felix blinked.

"Now, if we can all keep CALM and try to decide what to do." Randy growled, very annoyed.

"I have the full power of the Grey Goat Clan behind me, so if I have to I can shout down the other Heads of Clan." Daniel said.

"You've only reminded us of that a million times already!" Kane snapped.

"Easy!" John tried to keep the laugh out of his voice and failed.

"I'm on the Viper Council, so I guess I can try and sway them. I have Alicia Fox and R-Truth on the Council with me, and they'll usually listen to me." Randy shot a look at his son, who flinched. Felix did NOT want to be on the Viper Council!

"Unfortunately Brock Lesnar hates my guts, so it's best that I stay out of this." Kane kicked the carpet. He missed his older brother dreadfully, even if they had tried to kill each other multiple times.

"I've invited Laurie over. Hopefully he can talk to his parents and get the Misneach and Barrett Clans on our side." Felix added, avoiding his mothers gaze. "His twin has also put his hand up to be the next Head of Clan."

"What happened to Hazard?" AJ looked surprised.

"Unfortunately a few years ago he was hit with Clan Fever. He still hasn't recovered fully and he thinks it would be best to have someone who's at full health running the Clan." Randy told her. "Which is a shame, because Hazard is a pretty good Head of Clan, and he's still so young too. The changes he's brought to the Misneach Clan have been nothing short of a miracle."

"The Misneach Clan is a functioning Clan again." John smiled. "Sure, there are still a few who stick to the old way of being less-than-desirable humans, but overall, they're in great shape. I wouldn't be surprised if they regain their mantle of the most powerful Clan."

"Yes, well." Randy frowned. He was happy that the Misneach Clan were functioning, but he was always worried that one day they'd try to take over the world again.

ESPECIALLY if Stu Sanders became Head of Clan. Oh boy...

"So really, it could just turn into all of us against the Phenoms. No offense." Daniel turned to Kane, who waved it off. "In that case, I reckon the Phenoms would just fold. They wouldn't stand a chance in all-out war."

"Yeah, but we have to be careful too. You and the Phenoms have been on thin ice for centuries, if you're seen siding with the Vipers against them, it could undo all the work that you've done." AJ pointed out.

"Or, y'know, we can just get rid of Brock." Kane mused.

"What do you mean?! He's the Head of the Phenom Clan! There's strong magic protecting him!" Randy cried.

Kane smirked.

Just then, Lawrence Knight knocked on the door. Felix went to get him, and brought him in to see what was going on.

"YOU!" Lawrence roared in fury, immediately activating X-Ray Eyes.

"Easy Laurie! He's here to make peace!" Felix held him back.

"Like hell he is." Lawrence growled. "You tried to kill Treelo and Rose!"

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, but if I could take it back I would." Motor tried, a little scared of the big, powerful Super-Clanner.

"Sorry doesn't mean anything to me, leech." Lawrence spat.

"Lawrence, we could end the Nexus wars right now if you would just calm down." John put a hand on Lawrences shoulder. "Please at least hear us out."

"Him and his father have been attacking my Clan for years!" Lawrence growled. "They KILLED my aunt before I was born!"

"To be fair, that was CM Punk, not Motor." AJ pointed out. "And he's not got much to do with the running of the Nexus anymore. He's too old."

"I-DON'T-CARE." Lawrence refused to budge.

"Laurie, don't make me trick you into Silver Eyes." Felix groaned. "Please, if you just listen, we could eliminate the risk to the Misneach Clan."

"And then we can focus on the threat to the Phenom Clan." Kane added. "The Catholics are back at it."

"Seriously?" Lawrence blinked. He looked at Motor.

"How about I give you one free hit? Do your worst in one blow, then it's over." Motor suggested.

"NO!" Felix cried.

"Done." Lawrence snapped. "Rat, Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Monkey, Bird, Snake!"

He weaved his hand signs and drove his palm into the gut of Motor, who vomited and fell to his knees.

"Paralyzing Dizzy Palm." Lawrence looked quite proud of himself. "I developed it myself."

"Yeah, all over my Oriental rug." Randy did NOT look impressed.

–

"IF YOUR CRICKET TEAM WEREN'T A BUNCH OF CHEATING MORONS THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"YOU MEAN YOUR BOYS DIDN'T DELIBERATELY STEP ON THE BALL?!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Lawrence Knight sat silently at the dinner-table as Star and Bad News Barrett ripped each other to shreds over that days cricket later that night. He hoped they would blow themselves out soon, he was starting to get a headache and he had to tell them what had happened at the Cena-Orton residence that afternoon. His chicken was nice though, no matter how furious Star was she was still a pretty good cook (when she wasn't adding honey to everything).

Finally, his parents settled for death-staring each other over the gravy-pot.

"So. I went over to Felixs today." Lawrence started casually.

"How is Felix sweetie?" Star seemed to suddenly remember her son was there.

"He's fine. It's just there's a lot going on at the moment with Motor Punk and Team Hell No." Lawrence continued, chewing on a mouthful of carrots.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Bad News snapped.

"Yes Dad." Lawrence swallowed before he replied.

Star poked her dinner around quietly. "I'll speak to Randy. I guess this IS for the best." She sighed.

"Less war means less chance of our grandchildren getting hurt Lucky." Bad News pointed out. "Although I'd like my share of revenge too."

"I already got it. One good shot to Motors guts." Lawrence grinned, and he described in great detail his new jutsu and how he'd used it to make Motor pay.

"You're a good lad." Bad News ruffled his sons hair. Lawrence beamed.

Star pushed her food around her plate. Bad News reached out and covered her hand with his own.

"Mum...if this works then no Clanner will have to suffer what you suffered again." Lawrence said quietly.

"I know." She whispered.

"Besides, you wouldn't have met Dad if..." Lawrence trailed off.

That brought a grin to Stars face.

"Actually, the Misneach Clan were already planning to marry me off to your father when I was a few months old." She told Lawrence. "So there was no way I could escape."

"You what?" Lawrence blinked. Bad News laughed.

"It was going to be part of a plan to get the Misneaches back on their feet. Moseby was ready to beg the other Clans for help until Lyncness appeared." Bad News said.

Lawrence looked down at his food, a small smile on his face. It was funny how these things worked out, wasn't it?

* * *

 **I think there comes a point in every conflict where you have to sit down and talk it out for it to end. Although I wonder what Kane has up his sleeve (probably matches).**

 **Thanks again shiki94, and I hope everyone is enjoying reading my messes!**


	20. Return to the WWE

"No." CM Punk folded his arms.

"How did I know this would happen?" Motor Punk groaned.

They were sitting around a table in a private room at a fancy restaurant. With them was the Barrett family (minus all under the age of 18), the Cena-Ortons and Team Hell No.

"I don't believe anything this lot say, their actions certainly don't back their words up." Punk scowled. "What was the big idea behind the Nexus in the first place huh Barrett?"

"I TOLD you, it was to get back at WWE management." Bad News Barrett groaned. "You can't say it was a Clan movement, because most of the members were mortals! The only Clansmen were myself, Lucky and Daniel Bryan, and we didn't know Bryan was a Grey Goat because he was shaven, plus he got kicked out! Little turd."

"HEY!" Daniel Bryan looked offended.

"Yeah, don't be mean!" Kane stood up for Daniel.

"The fact is, I've never once discriminated against mortals. I hate you all equally. Except Lucky." Bad News squeezed his wifes hand fondly.

"You brutally murdered Lyncness." Punk muttered.

"Do you KNOW what he did to Lucky?!" Bad News fired.

"We only have your word for it." Punk pointed out.

Star fumed. "Do you want me to strip down so you can see my scars?" She snapped.

"Scars that could have been gotten from anywhere." Punk pointed out. "Face it, your only witnesses are dead."

"You know what Lyncness was! You were there when he tried to get me back and steal my eyes!" Star yelled.

"Mother please, we're at the dinner table." Wade Barrett Jr shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Dad, I saw the episodes of Smackdown which make it clear that Star is telling the truth, you're just being difficult now." Motor groaned.

Punk huffed loudly before taking a sip of water.

"I don't think your Dad is going to change his mind about us." Randy Orton put a hand on Motors arm. "So instead we'll just settle for him agreeing to keep to himself and not plot against us anymore. We'll leave him alone and he leaves us alone."

"Fine." Punk spat.

Motor sighed. AJ Lee put her arm around him.

"Now on to other things." Randy turned to Kane. "Do you need anything else for your plan?"

"I'll need a Barrett and a Misneach." Kane looked at Bad News and Star.

"I'll do it. I'm both." Lawrence Knight put his hand up. Felix Cena-Orton beamed at him, making him turn slightly pink.

"Perfect." Kane smirked.

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" AJ asked. "You're messing around with strong magic, I don't want anyone getting cursed."

"That's why we have a Barrett." Randy grinned.

"Huh?" Motor looked confused.

"On pure magical power, the Barrett Clan is easily the most powerful Clan in existence." AJ explained. "So their power is enough to protect against any other magic."

"How?" Motor asked.

"They've harnessed the most powerful magic to ever exist – love." AJ smiled at her son.

At the other end of the table, the Barrett family were retching. Love. How revolting!

–

"So this is the WWE." Lawrence Knight looked around him, holding the hand of Felix Cena-Orton.

"You two might want to drop hands, that sort of thing isn't tolerated here, sad to say." Kane muttered as they walked down the corridor.

"You're kidding me." Felix looked disgusted.

"It's why your parents left." Daniel Bryan told Felix. "Vince is an idiot, and the place is full of meatheads. It's nothing like Defiant."

"Anyway, we're only here for one night." Kane said. "I know Brock is here tonight, it's Wrestlemania and he's the Head of Clan, he has to be."

"It's how the Phenom Clan magic works." AJ Lee explained to Motor Punk, who was hanging back with James Tarver and Tex Sheffield.

"If this works, the Clans will be united again. Then we can finally fix our leech problems." Kane muttered, focused. "This HAS to work!"

"I wish Mum and Dad were here." Lawrence mumbled to Felix.

"Your parents won't ever be seen in the WWE again. Too much bad blood. The WWE screwed Bad News over pretty badly." Daniel Bryan said.

"I know." Lawrence replied. He'd seen the footage of his father after he'd lost the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

They found their assigned locker room and hid themselves inside.

"Reminds me of when we were the Corre." AJ joked. "We used to hang out in our locker room."

"The Unholy Trio would be goofing off, and Bad News would be frowning at them." Daniel chuckled.

"Miz and Maryse would be making out in the corner, and Fox would be complaining." Kane added.

"Beth and Zeke would usually go and get food." AJ remembered. "And we'd be fighting."

Team Hell No sat back and sighed together, remembering some of the fun they'd had as part of the Corre.

–

" _Hey guys, we've brought food!" Beth Phoenix walked into the locker room after giving the secret knock and the password._

" _Good, I'm starving!" Bad News Barrett grabbed two apples. "C'mon Lucky, eat up."_

" _But-," Star started._

" _No honey until AFTER our match!" Bad News growled._

" _Mean." Star poked her tongue out at him._

 _Ezekiel Jackson helped Beth set the food down on a table, before sitting with Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel. Heath was head-banging to some imaginary music, while Justin was watching Beth._

" _Take a photo, it'll last longer." Zeke advised Justin, who went red._

 _Suddenly, a loud roar erupted from the other side of the locker room._

" _Oh what NOW?!" The Miz groaned, Maryse sitting in his lap._

" _I'M STARTING THE TAG TEAM MATCH AGAINST THE RHODES SCHOLARS!" Daniel Bryan yelled._

" _NO,_ _ **I'M**_ _STARTING THE TAG TEAM MATCH AGAINST THE RHODES SCHOLARS!" Kane roared back._

" _WILL BOTH OF YOU CAN IT!" AJ Lee roared back._

" _AJ, indoor voice!" Alicia Fox tried, but it was too late._

" _NO!"_

" _YES!"_

" _NO!"_

" _YES!"_

" _You think they'll ever give it a rest?" Star bit into her apple, watching the carnage._

" _Nope. Still, give it five minutes and they'll be cuddling." Bad News put his arm around her, kissing her cheek._

" _Ew! Wade! You got sticky apple juice all over my cheek!" Star whinged. Bad News laughed._

–

"Those were the days." AJ Lee sighed, remembering all of the good times.

The group milled around the locker room, feeling a little awkward. The youngsters had never been to the WWE before, and the older ones were too busy in their own memories.

Daniel Bryan checked the monitor. Brock Lesnar was making his entrance.

"It's time guys. Let's go see if it worked." He said. The group marched out to the ring.

"HEY! What the hell is all of this?!" Triple H cried as he saw Team Hell No with their posse.

"Silence, Hunter." Kane glared at him, making him back off.

"My client has advised me that he is very disappointed. He was hoping for a strong opponent to cap off another glorious Wrestlemania, and what has he got? Doughnuts!" Paul Heyman addressed the crowd as Brock Lesnar cracked the muscles in his neck.

"What sort of Head of Clan gets someone else to speak for him?!" Daniel cried in fury as the group stood on the stage.

Paul looked lazily at the group. "Oh. It's you. Haven't you been assassinated yet?"

"My Clan has made great progress under my leadership." Daniel snapped. "I can't say the same about the Phenom Clan."

"Our Clan sticks to tried and true traditions, Grey Goat, I don't expect YOU to understand." Paul brushed him off, making Daniel seethe.

"There's sticking to tradition, and then there's stagnating." Kane stepped forward. "Under my brother -,"

"Your brother would have us give in to the mortals. He was weak, and now he's dead." Paul snapped. "You forget your place!"

"My place is as second son of the Phenom Clan!" Kane roared.

" _I_ am the second son of the Phenom Clan!" Paul fired back.

"Not for much longer." Kane smirked. "You forget the old magic."

Paul went white. Brock grabbed him angrily by the shoulder and yelled at him. Paul calmed him, before turning back to Kane.

"You wouldn't. You can't. You need the power of all Five Clans to do it." Paul said.

"I have a Viper, a Grey Goat, a Misneach/Barrett hybrid and me, a Phenom." Kane responded.

Paul swallowed. He looked around helplessly.

"My brother," Kane said loudly. "My brother led this Clan through it's finest hour. Under his leadership, we flourished, and never had any problems with leeches. Unlike Brock, who has allowed the Catholic Church to push us around again!"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SWINE!" Brock grabbed the microphone off Paul, shoving him aside like a ragdoll.

"It IS my business, because I want to protect our Clan!" Kane cried. "And I have spoken to the rest of the Clan families, Roman Reigns, Samoa Joe, Khali, all of them, and they agree with me!"

Brock said nothing. He seethed.

"So now, we prove once and for all who should be leading this Clan!" Kane thundered.

The lights went out, and the gong sounded.

* * *

 **Well, we all knew Punk would be difficult. That's why he's fun to write, he's a good bad guy.**

 **If you're on Wattpad at all, look me up (** **user28742153 or Kezzstar24) and check out my new fic, "The Children of Wellsworth School". It's a bunch of short stories about various students at a school that caters to special needs children. Any feedback is nice!**


	21. The End of the War

"NOOOOOOO!" Paul Heyman cried in anguish. The powerful magic that Kane had invoked had worked, and walking towards the ring and Brock Lesnar was none other than the almighty Undertaker!

Lawrence Knight stood back in awe. So THIS was the man who had destroyed his mother at Wrestlemania. He looked at Felix Cena-Orton, who looked determined. The Undertaker had looked briefly at Lawrence, but now was fully focused on destroying Brock.

Brock meanwhile looked ropeable. He knew he was in big trouble – the Undertaker in front of him was not the weary old Undertaker that he had defeated so many years ago. This was the Undertaker in his prime, at his most dangerous. He was so powerful, that the only real threats to him were Lawrence and his brothers.

Back at the Barrett Manor, Star was cuddled up to Bad News Barrett, and they were both watching intently. As much as Star wanted to slaughter CM Punk and the entire Nexus, she knew that if she truly wanted the threat to be gone that peace had to be negotiated. Continuing the fight only prolonged the threat to the innocent. The Undertaker had to win, because there was no way Brock would agree to peace.

"You okay Lucky?" Bad News asked softly.

"Yeah." Star lied. Bad News kissed her forehead. "If the Undertaker wins and we finally eliminate the threat...does that mean the nightmares go away?"

"You know the answer to that better than I do Lucky." Bad News looked at her sternly. "You know there's nothing on this planet that can erase what happened."

"You're not making me feel better." Star mumbled.

"I'm not going to lie to you." Bad News replied shortly. "I'm not going to give you false hope."

Star buried her face in his chest.

"You're never going to forget. You'll be going along fine and the memories will pop up at inopportune moments for the rest of your life. I can't change that." Bad News hated saying it, but it had to be said. "All I can do is be here for you. NOTHING will stop me from doing that."

Star peeked up at him.

 _"W-w-who a-are you?"_

 _"I'm Wade. Wade Barrett. And I'm your new best friend."_

"I love you Wade." Star buried her face in his chest again, remembering the first time she'd heard his name.

"I love you too Lucky." Bad News ruffled her hair in the way he'd always done.

The Undertaker was in the ring now, glaring at Brock. He remembered, and he wasn't going to forgive in a hurry. Brock was pacing up and down frantically.

"I'm the Head of the Clan. I'm the Head of Clan." He repeated over and over again. The Undertaker remained silent, focused.

Silence fell around the arena. The only thing anyone could hear was Brock almost pleading. "I'm the Head of Clan. I'm the Head of Clan."

Then the bell rang to start the match.

The Undertaker went on a full assault, for as the old saying goes, "Do NOT make the Undertaker mad." Trust me, the Deadman was FURIOUS. Brock did his best to weather the storm, but the Undertaker was relentless with this strikes.

"This is beautiful." Lawrence admired the carnage from the stage.

"I really worry about you sometimes." Felix raised an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly Brock realized he had nothing to lose. He tackled the Undertaker to the mat and mounted him, pummeling him with strikes of his own. He then got up and picked the Undertaker up for a slam.

"Not good." Motor worried.

"Pfft." Was the response from Team Hell No.

Star watched the television set. She watched the Undertaker and Brock Lesnar trade blows. She knew the Undertaker was toying with him, after all, he'd done it to her.

 _The Undertaker was merciless. Star tried every counterattack she could think of, but nothing could stop the Phenom. She could hear someone screaming her name, but she couldn't afford to look around and see who it was._

 _Finally, there was only one thing for it. Star was bruised, battered, broken, but not finished yet. She opened her eyes wide and glared directly into the Deadmans eyes. She felt the familiar pain as she activated Puppet Eyes, she felt the blood run down her face, joining the blood from the cut on her lip._

 _The Undertaker stopped. For a hopeful split second, Star had thought she had finally won. That she had the all-powerful Phenom under her control._

 _Then the illusion was shattered. The Undertaker picked the foolish girl up by her collar and slapped her – hard._

She shuddered at the memory, even though she'd faced the Undertaker since then and defeated him easily.

 _To be fair, it was your own fault you lost._ Star smiled to herself. _A diet of only honey for months and you expected to be as strong as you were before?_

"What are YOU smirking at Missy?" Bad News nudged her.

"Memories." Star replied.

Brock knew he couldn't win fairly. It was time to play dirty. He looked at Paul Heyman and nodded.

"Keep your eyes open." Kane growled, sensing trouble.

Lawrence Knight activated his Future Eyes.

"DAMN!" He growled.

"What?" Felix asked.

"He's going to knock out the referee. The Undertaker HAS to get out of the ring or he's done for and everything we've fought for has been for nothing!" Lawrence rubbed his sore eyes.

"Brother!" Kane cried. "Get out of the ring!"

The Undertaker shoved Brock aside, and glared at Lawrence. For one terrible second, it seemed like the Undertakers pride would stop him from taking the advice of the Misneach.

Then he rolled out of the ring, taking a moment to take out Paul Heyman.

"Nice shot." AJ approved. "Fat jerk."

Brock looked horrified. There was his last chance to cheat and win! There was no point knocking out the referee now, there was no Heyman to help him!

"You tried, and you failed, to lead the Phenom Clan."

Brock froze as the Undertaker spoke to him. He turned to face the Deadman, sweating.

"You allowed former leeches to hurt the Clan. You weakened alliances with the other Clans. You have left the Clan in worse state than I left it to you." The Undertaker continued in his cold, hard voice. "I cannot forget. I cannot forgive. I will take my Clan back until a true leader comes to take my place, for that is the promise I made when I gave my life to lead this Clan.

And you? You WILL...

REST.

IN.

PEACE!"

It happened in a blur of agony for Brock. Old School. Snake Eyes. A Chokeslam. The Last Ride. Finally, a Tombstone Piledriver.

The Undertaker had reclaimed the Phenom Clan, and now it was time for peace.

Lawrence grinned at Randy Orton, who smirked back. Daniel Bryan, Kane, and AJ Lee hugged each other tightly. Felix put a hand on Motors shoulder. John Cena looked like he needed a Bex and a lie down.

The Undertaker looked at the group, and nodded. Kane grinned, and took AJ by the hand.

"Kane?" She asked. "Daniel?"

Daniel pushed her. "Go on."

The group headed down to where the Undertaker stood. Randy and Felix helped AJ into the ring.

The Undertaker nodded. AJ was forced to kneel before him with her back to him.

"I need a Viper, a Misneach, a Barrett and a Grey Goat." He said plainly.

"I'm your Viper." Randy said.

"I'm the Grey Goat." Daniel added.

"I'm both Misneach and Barrett." Lawrence stepped forward.

The Undertaker nodded. Randy and Daniel stood on one side of him, while Lawrence stood to the other. They put their hands on the Undertakers shoulders, and he put his hands on AJs back. She yelped with pain, then she shuddered.

 _Malachite?_

 _I'M FREE! FREE TO DESTROY ALL THAT IS GOOD AND WONDERFUL IN THIS WORLD! FREE TO INFLICT TERROR ON ALL WHO OPPOSE ME! FREE! FREEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _Well, it's good to see nearly thirty years of being sealed away hasn't changed you one bit. Dork._

AJ felt strength return to her as her demon, Malachite, was freed from the Excommunication Seal.

"And now Team Hell No is back together!" Randy grinned. "And I don't have to put up with your bullshit anymore."

"But Randy!" Kane pretended to look hurt.

"You're one of us!" Daniel pretended to sound hurt.

Randy tried to back away, but AJ blocked his path.

"Forever and ever!" She held out her arms for a hug.

"No. No! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Randy cried as the three members of Team Hell No hugged him. The Undertaker looked disgusted while Lawrence, Felix and John laughed.

Back at the Barrett Manor, Star got up off the sofa and walked to one of the windows that looked out over the Barrett Woods.

"Peace. Finally." She sighed.

"Yes, well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Bad News stretched out. "It's gonna be boring though."

"Git." Star smirked. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Hmm. Your oldest son is running up the path."

Wade Barrett Jr. had just gotten back from Radaxian where he had been at a function with Esmerelda and Treelo. He looked horrified.

"What's the matter son, you look like the world is about to end!" Bad News offered his son a beer, which the younger man declined.

"Mum, I'm afraid I've got some bad news!" Wade panted. "There's not going to be peace."

"Why not?" Star looked confused.

"Because Hazard just named Stu as the new Head of Clan Misneach!" Wade wailed.

Star groaned as Bad News hit his head on the table.

–

Thankfully, Stu Sanders was still quite scared of his mother, who impressed heavily upon him the need to behave. Star was surprised at how well he took her advice.

"It just goes to show." She chuckled with her husband later that night. "That boy is really growing up. He'll be a fine Head of Clan, now that he's given up making silly plans."

The Unholy Trio took care of the Misneach Clan for many, many years, and were considered to be one of the best things that had ever happened to Radaxian Village.

Lawrence Knight and Felix Cena-Orton were soon married, much to the happiness of Star and the horror of Bad News Barrett. The pair decided to live on the coast of Spain near a Viper colony, and they were very happy together. Felix never took the Viper Trials, much to the dismay of Randy Orton, saying that he wasn't ever going to risk being Head of the Viper Clan.

That ended up being Motor Punk, who threw himself into life as a member of the Viper Clan wholeheartedly. He did so well at the Viper Trials, putting himself through utter hell, that it would have been a travesty not to make him the Head of Clan. As soon as he was put in charge, Motor began sorting out the last of the leeches, and putting good, solid plans in place to make sure that leeches never became a problem again. He even issued an official apology to the Misneach Clan for chasing them out of Ireland.

Wade Barrett Jr. never Imprinted on Esmerelda, which he came to regret when, after bearing him two more sons, she died of Clan Fever. Treelo never blamed her father for what happened, but Wade would forever blame himself for the death of the woman he loved most. Stu Sanders really stepped up in the uncle department, for all three children were Misneaches, and though the children often longed for their mother, they knew that Uncle Stu would always be there to look after them, and Uncle Lawrence would always open his home up for the holidays.

Bad News Barrett never quite got over his jealousy of John Cena – which was probably a good thing, as John Cena had never really gotten over his love for Star. Both Star and Randy Orton found the whole thing amusing, and family dinners were always interesting when the pair were often forced to sit next to each other.

Star never stopped having nightmares, but Bad News never stopped standing by her (or killing people for cash) so that soon the nightmares didn't bother her at all.

"Thanks Wade." She smiled at her husband one night at a family gathering.

"Whatever Lucky." Bad News grumped, not happy at all that he had to sit next to John Cena again!

* * *

 **And here I thought this was going to be one of those fics I never finished and just left hanging! Yay me!**


	22. Epilogue

The group stood around the bed. Wade "Bad News" Barrett looked around at them from where he lay, tired but content. Curled up next to him, looking just as tired and content was his beloved wife, the devious, mischievous and lovable Lucky Star.

Both were nearing their 150th birthday, but both knew that they weren't going to make it. That was okay by them. They had lived their lives, and now it was time to rest in the Clanlands.

Wade Barrett Jr. stood with his daughter Treelo, now a woman with a son of her own, Wade the Third, and a daughter, Shazza. Her brothers stood with her, also with children of their own. Lawrence Knight and Felix Knight stood at the foot of the bed with their three children Randy, John and Ruby. Stu Sanders held a baby in his arms, a little boy named Warren, and was surrounded by various other children.

Star looked over them. Her children, her grandchildren and great-grandchildren. The little slave-girl had indeed done well, given her poor start to life.

She looked up at her beloved Bad News. She knew the moment he died she would lose her immortality, and she would follow him to the Clanlands. Her heart ached for her sister, her parents, and the rest of the Unholy Quartet, for Rubia had appealed to have the Excommunication Seal put on her, so that Sophia and Ruby too could finally rest at the Clanlands.

While Stars heart ached for her old friends, she also felt a sadness that she would be leaving the children behind who she also loved dearly. She knew though that the separation was only temporary, and that one day she would see her family again in the Clanlands, but her heart still ached.

Her hand stroked the aged face that belonged to her husband, her guardian, her best friend. He had given all of this to her. He had looked after her and fed her good food and let her sleep in a nice bed and made her comfortable and patted her head and let her watch television and called her Lucky.

 _Wade's my best friend._

Bad News looked down at the girl who he'd found dying in a dark alleyway in Budapest one night after probably the biggest fight of his life to that point. She hadn't cared that he killed people for fun and money, she hadn't cared that he liked to steal cars and pickpocket people, she hadn't cared that he beat people to death for a living. In fact, she had liked those things about him. She had been the first person to love him, and the only person who loved him for who he was, not just because he was the second son of the Barrett Clan.

 _You done good Wade. You done good._

 _So did she._

Somewhere in the room, a clock ticked. Bad News stirred slightly, tightening his grip on the one thing in this world that he loved.

Then the grip slackened forever, and the Bareknuckle Brawler, the leader of the Nexus and of the Corre, the King of the Ring Wade "Bad News" Barrett finally died, peacefully and happy.

Star smiled, and closed her eyes, cuddling closer to her husband. Her mind went over everything, from the first fifteen years of her life that would become her nightmares forever, to finding freedom and love to becoming the most powerful Misneach alive, the Honey Badger, Lucky Star Barrett.

Then she too drew her last breath and died, happy.

 _Star blinked. The world was slightly faded in front of her eyes. She looked at her hands. No longer wrinkled and old. They were the hands of her twenty-five year old self, restored to her again. She lifted one of those hands up to her forehead – it was there, the anchor headband._

" _Looking pretty good Lucky." Said a voice behind her._

 _She spun around, and cried with joy. The man in front of her wore a white shirt with long black pants and snazzy shoes. His coat hung loosely over his shoulders, and his belt was of the finest leather._

 _It was the young man who had found her in Budapest. The young man who had given her everything._

" _WADE!"_

 _She jumped into his arms. The pair smothered each other with kisses, ready to spend eternity at rest together in the Clanlands at last._

" _Oh Lucky. My beautiful Lucky Star." Wade nuzzled her, peppering her jaw with gentle kisses._

" _I love you Wade." She murmured._

" _I love you too Lucky." Was the reply._

 _The pair took one last look at the family they were leaving behind._

"So, dinner at your place?" Wade Jr. asked his brother as they walked out of the room.

"Sure. Something big to celebrate them." Stu looked back at the corpses of his parents.

Suddenly, his wallet fell from his pocket. "Huh." He picked it up, before heading out of the room with the rest of his family.

" _You just couldn't help yourself could you?! What on earth do you need money in the Clanlands for anyway?!" Star laughed as Wade grumbled, having failed to steal his sons wallet._

" _Whatever Lucky." He walked over to his wife and picked her up, and carried her towards the light._

" _PUT ME DOWN!"_

" _No."_

" _YOU'RE THE WORST!"_

" _I know."_

" _I'M_ _ **DEAD**_ _, I DON'T NEED CARRYING ANYMORE!"_

" _Don't care."_

" _WADE!"_


	23. Some Time Later

Over three hundred years ago, the Misneach Clan prepared to take over the world. However, they were thwarted by the Viper Clan, who, with help from the other Five Great Clans, chased the Misneaches from their home in Ireland, separating them from their Lionswood forest, the source of their power. The Misneach Clan fled to Australia, where they hid with an Aboriginal tribe. The Clan was nearly lost to alcoholism and drug abuse, and for two hundred years they floundered in their village, the village of Radaxian, on the coast of Queensland, Australia, north of Brisbane. They were beset by leeches, mortals who stole the power of the Clans to use for their own selfish gains, the worst of them being the Lyncness family.

Then one day, a baby was taken from the Misneach Clan. Fifteen years later, she escaped and sought sanctuary with the second son of the Barrett Clan. She became the most powerful Misneach alive, and with the second son of the Barrett Clan had three sons.

Now, Stu Sanders, the youngest of the three sons, sat on his throne in Castle Radaxian. He had done it. He had completed the task of the original Misneaches over three centuries ago. A few years after his parents had passed away of old age, Stu put into place the plans that would eventually see him become the ruler of the planet.

The Clans prospered under his rule, while the mortals were either slaves or breeding stock. Super-clanners like himself were now more prevalent than ever, his whole army being made of these powerful super-humans.

He sat on his throne, smirking. His oldest son was giving him a report about the state of affairs in Asia, when suddenly his niece Treelo burst in.

"Uncle Stu!" She cried.

"Easy there Treelo. What's up?" Stu asked, lounging about unconcerned.

"Another mortal uprising, this time there's thousands of them!" Treelo panicked.

Stu chuckled. Then he laughed. "Tell them, Treelo, tell them that..."

He got up, and in a voice eerily like his late fathers proclaimed:

"I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS!"

* * *

 **Yeah...back when Randy Orton tried to stop Star and the Misneaches from getting their hands on the sacred trees again? He probably had a point...**


	24. Authors Notes

Hi all!

Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end! It's a relief to finally get the story of Star and Wade "Bad News" Barrett told - I have to admit, it's gone on longer than I thought it would. Not bad for a flimsy self-insert fic lol. A HUGE thanks to long-time reviewer shiki94, who's stuck through since the first chapter of "We Are One". Thanks mate! Be sure to check out her fics, she's a great writer!

I'm probably going to take a long break from fan fiction for a bit. I certainly don't have any ideas at the moment, although I''d love to co-write with someone one day.

Again, thank you for reading the story, and I wish you and yours the best of luck and happiness!

Kezzstar24


End file.
